


Mon Amie

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Etiénne [4]
Category: Ancient History RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, nicht explizit aber Liebe also auch etwas ausführlichere Szenen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Etiénne besucht seinen Freund Antoinne auf Jamaica und stellt fest, dass dieser sich ganz und gar verändert hat. Er nimmt Jemanden mit Heim und verliebt sich. Doch hat diese Liebe ihren Preis. Diese Geschichte ist in manchen Teilen brutal... Sklaven, Revolution, Unfälle... Ich habe mich mal wieder in alten Zeiten verirrt... ich liebe es!Alle Charaktäre habe ich selbst erfunden!





	1. Ankunft auf Jamaica

**Author's Note:**

> So, also daran habe ich wirklich lange gearbeitet.  
> Sorry für die Schreibfehler!

Er war auf Jamaica, endlich, um seinen Freund Antoinne zu besuchen.  
Antoinne lebte dort schon fast sein ganzes Leben lang. Er war ebenso reich und gebildet wie Etiénne selbst. Sie kannten sich noch aus früheren Tagen, als Ersterer noch ein ansehnliches Heim in Frankreich sein Eigen genannt hatte. Etiénne war in einer lauen See hinüber gereist, keine Brise hatte das Wasser gekräuselt bis fast zum Ende der Reise, da frischte es endlich auf, brachte Regen und beruhigte die Gemüter. Fast 2 einhalb Wochen hatten sie gebraucht, in denen sie normalerweise an die ein einhalb gereist wären! Dementsprechend wirkte Etiénne ein bisschen ausgezerrt und am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt als er ankam. Die ersten zwei Tage hatte er sich übergeben bevor die Flaute einsetzte und dann als endlich Wind wieder aufkam!  
Er war nunmal nicht geschaffen für die See, wie auch? Es stand einem Manne seines Standes auch schlechterdings zu Gesicht, sich als eifriger Seemann auszugeben!  
Antoinne hatte eine Kutsche für seinen Freund entsandt, als Etiénne an Land trat eilte sein Diener, entschuldigend an ihm vorbei, in Richtung Gepäck und belud das Gefährt. Er missbilligte das ein Bisschen, das hatte vorher zu geschehen, doch ihm fehlte jetzt die Kraft um weitere Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Er bestiegt die Kutsche, machte es sich so bequem als möglich und wartete auf seinen Diener der so eben die Kutsche erklomm, um hinten aufzusteigen! Ungehobelter Kerl, er überlegte kurz ihn aus seinen Diensten hinauszuwerfen, doch dann spürte er wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog!  
Sein Magen war nicht der Beste, schon seit einer langen Zeit plagte er ihn immer und immer wieder. Das war auch meistens der Grund für seine schlechte Laune, dies schien ihm aber nicht bewusst zu sein. Schlechte Laune, die hatte er ziemlich oft! Er tyrannisierte die Diener, dafür bot er diesen allerdings ein gutes Leben. Er hatte Ärzte über Ärzte ausprobiert und nichts aber auch gar nichts half. Er konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, war noch missmutiger als zuvor.  
Er lebte daheim in seinem Schloß, eher abgeschieden, allein und ohne Frau. Sämtliche Familienmitglieder kamen nur wenn sie wieder Geld benötigten. Ansonsten ließen sie den "alten Misanthropen" lieber in Frieden. Er war, weiß Gott nicht leicht, ein sehr schwieriger Charakter! Der Einzige dem er selbst etwas abgewinnen konnte war Antoinne, den er ab und an besuchte.  
Neben Antoinne bekam die Zeit eine ganz andere Note. Er konnte lachen und scherzen, kam aus seinem selbst gebauten Schneckenhaus hinaus gekrochen, blühte auf. Antoinne war es auch der ihm immer ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Gleichwertigkeit gab. Er fühlte sich wohl und aufgehoben. Antoinne war mehr Bruder als Henrie es je hätte sein können.

XXX

Henrie war vier Jahre jünger als er und wurde von seinen Eltern vergöttert, schon immer. Henrie bekam alles, war ein artiges Kind, war gelehrsam und strebsam. Während Etiénne, einmal Stammhalter des Hauses Menaux werden sollte und man ihn mit all der dafür nötigen Strenge und, ja auch, Härte erzogen hatte! Er durfte sich nie einen Fehler erlauben, musste stets tun was man ihm wies, auch wenn es noch so absurd klang. Mit fünf Jahren lehrte ihm sein Hauslehrer, mit strenger Erlaubnis des Vaters, Manieren und zwar mit einem Rohrstock. Er prügelte das kleine Bürschchen windelweich. Daher hatte Etiénne schon von frühester Kindheit erfahren das Tränen nichts brachten und man im Leben nur weiter kam wenn man Kummer für sich behielt.  
Kummer den er später an seinen Dienern aber vor allem an seinem Magen ausließ! Er hasste den Vater für das was er ihm antat, eigentlich wollte er nur geliebt werden, die Liebe die man seinem Bruder gab aber nie ihm. Selbst seine Mutter war ihm nie so zugetan wie diesem "kleinem Frettchen!"  
Das Frettchen hatte er nach dem frühem Tode der Eltern, Kutschunfall, hinausbefördert und war von da ab allein. Es lebte weit weit entfernt von Paris, in der Normandie bei dem Rest der Familie. Bei seiner Tante, bis es auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen vermochte!

XXX

Die Kutsche fuhr holpernd los, er legte die Hand über den Magen und holte tief luft um den Schmerz weg zu atmen! Er spürte den üblichen Schweißausbruch heran rollen und somit eine weitere Welle eines erneuten Stiches. Er bekam den weiten Weg und was an dessen Rändern geschah gar nicht mit. Als die Kutsche am Chateau Clermont vorfuhr stand der Herr des Hauses persönlich an der weiten Treppe, um seinen weit angereisten Gast zu empfangen. 

"Etiénne, mon Amie!" Er riss die Augen auf "Oh!"  
"Hallo, Antoinne, nichts für ungut aber mir geht es gerade misérable!" Stöhnte er, halbzusammen gesunken in der hintersten Ecke der Sitzbank.  
"Schnell, Raimond, hohl Doktor Miller!" Wies er seinen Diener an.

Er half dem Marquis aus der Kutsche und stützte ihn den Weg hinauf in das Gästezimmer. Schon eilte der Doktor, eine kleine dicke Spitzmaus, herbei, rückte die Brille auf der spitzen Nase zurecht und sah sich den Franzosen an. Etiénne war zu entkräftet um sich zu wehren und ließ es mit stoischer Gelassenheit über sich ergehen! Er bekam einen übel schmeckenden Trank eingeflöst, den er fast postwendend wieder hinaus befördert hätte, der Doktor hielt ihm den Mund zu und sah ihn strafend an, wurde zur Ader gelassen und in dicke Decken gehüllt.  
Die Nacht verging in erneuten Magenkrämpfen und bis zu Morgen dann endlich, kehrte Ruhe in seinen Körper ein. Danach schlief er bis in den Abend, den Schlaf der Erschöpften!  
Am Abend dann machte er sich auf, Antoinne einen Besuch abzustatten. Der freute sich über die Genesung seines Gastes sehr und der Abend wurde lang. Sie redeten über Gott und die Welt, über all die Dinge die man nicht in Briefen hatte zum Ausdruck bringen können. In der Zwischenzeit, brachten Diener immer wieder etwas Wein oder Kleinigkeiten zu essen vorbei. Antoinnes komplette Dienerschaft bestand aus "Negern", Sklaven die er unten auf den Märkten erworben hatte!  
Während die beiden Herren sich ammüsierten wurde Jacques, Etiénnes Diener von den schwarzen Dienern ebenso behandelt wie ihr "Master" selbst. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, das Jacques ebenfalls ein Diener war. Bis er ihnen anhand Händen und Füßen klar machte, dass er keiner der Herren war! 

"Jacques!" Erklang es aus dem Zimmer nebenan.  
"Herr?"

Zu jener Zeit war es üblich, seinen Diener nur mit dem Vornamen zu benennen!  
"Hol mir das Geschenk für den Marquis de Clermont!"  
"Ja, Herr" der kleine blonde Diener, neigte respektvoll das Haupt und streckte sich um davon zu eilen.

"Was hälst Du von dem, Antoinne"  
"Ist noch sehr ungeschliffen, mon Amie!"  
"Der bringt mich manchmal in Wut wenn ich ehrlich bin."  
"Lass ihn lernen, ich denke der weiß noch nicht was ihn in einem so angesehenem Hause wie dem Deinem erwartet und wohlmöglich auch nicht, dass es für einen wie ihn eine Ehre sein sollte!"

"Was hälst Du von meinen Negern?" er stand auf "Sieh mal, der hier, ich nenne ihn ebenfalls Jacques" Er sah ihm in die angstvollen Augen "Ist doch ein tüchtiger Bursche!" Er wies auf seine Muskeln.  
"Hmmm!" Etiénne ging nicht näher darauf ein.  
"Oder von dem hier? Der ist so groß und stark wie ein Ochse aber dumm, das sag ich Dir, dumm wie einer!"  
"Hmmm!" Etiénne stand neben ihm und sah den großen Mann an.

Antoinne redete und redete über seine Neuerwerbe und über sein Geschäft mit den Sklaven, dass ihn reicher hatte werden lassen denn je zu vor. Inzwischen war Jacques mit dem Geschenk gekommen und überreichte es seinem Herren mit einem tiefen Diener. Etiénne nickte ihn an und war froh seinen Freund, den er zugegeben sehr verändert vorfand, aus diesem Thema holen zu können. Antoinne bekam eine wundervoll vergoldete Spieluhr geschenkt und freute sich sehr darüber. Ein Bisschen folgte die Rede der Uhr und ihrem Hersteller und schwankte dann unglücklicherweise wieder zu den Sklaven. Inzwischen hatte Etiénne Jacques nur mit einem Blick zu verstehen gegeben, dass dieser sich zurück ziehen konnte. Es war bei weitem spät genug und Etiénne betrachtete den kleinen Blonden aufeinmal mit anderen Augen. Jacques war bemüht alles immer korrekt auszuführen, wann immer er benötigt wurde war er zur Stelle aber vor allem lebte er. Was er beim Anblick der Sklaven nicht sagen konnte. Ihre Blicke waren in sich gesunken und resigniert. Sie wirkten wie tot!

Dann und wann hatte er Jacques beobachtet, dieser bekam alles mit und neigte den Blick seinen Füßen zu, wenn der Herr ihn so bedachte. Der Herr wirkte seiner Meinung nach verloren, in diesem so abweisenden Haus! Er sah den anderen Dienern in die Augen und sie waren stets bemüht ihn nicht anzusehen. Als der Herr ihm mit Blicken sehr deutlich sagte, er könne nun gehen. Verneigte er sich und verschwand schnell.

Antoinnes Redeschwall nahm auch in den nächsten Tagen kein Ende! Er hatte sich sehr verändert, war wie die Meisten hier auf der Insel! Die Diese Menschen als Ding behandelten. Etiénne, seiner Zeit schon immer weit vorraus, missbilligte diesen Umgang, diese Gedanken und diese Art der Herablassung! Er spielte mit, machte gute Mine zu seinen Ausführungen und schwor sich innerlich sobald nicht wieder zu kehren, bald abzureisen und dem Allem den Rücken zu kehren. Seit einigen Jahren, genaugenommen seit dienstbare Geister in den Kolonien der neuen Welt ausgegangen waren, hatten vornehmlich die Engländer an Afrikas Küsten Raubzüge vorgenommen. Sie raubten ganze Familien und behandelten die Menschen wie Dreck! Luden sie zu hunderten in Schiffe und brachten sie in die neue Welt und dort hin wo sie gebraucht wurden. Nicht selten sank eines dieser Schiffe mit Mann und Maus, viele Sklaven überlebten die Reise nicht und wenn sie ankamen wurden sie eingesperrt und verkauft.


	2. Befreiung

An einem Tag wie diesem, mit strahlender Sonne und einer milden Sommerluft standen besonders viele Händler an den Handelsplätzen des Hafens. Antoinne hatte ihn mitgenommen, er bereute es in der Sekunde als sie den Hafen betraten! Er hielt sich die Nase mit einem parfümierten Taschentuch zu. 

Auf einem Podest, das auch zum hängen von Sündern verwendet wurde, standen einige Händler mit ihrer Ware. Nackt, in Ketten und entehrt stand die "Ware" hier und schämte sich angstverzerrt. Über sie wurde geredet als seien sie Vieh! "Mit dem hier könnt Ihr besonders gut züchten, Sir!" oder etwa "Der da, der kann gut anpacken und bei allen groben Arbeiten helfen!" , "Hm, ist gesund, da … gute Zähne, schätze so 20 Jahre alt, wird noch was durchhalten!" Ganz offen wurden auch Frauen für andere Dinge beworben. 

Niemand hier sah den Menschen in die Augen, außer Etiénne! Es war grauenvoll sie hatten panische Angst, manche von den neuen Sklaven sahen noch rebellisch zurück. Andere, von den bereits zurück gegebenen Sklaven waren gebrochen und sahen absichtlich zu Boden. 

"Etiénne, guck Dir dieses dralle Weib an!" Antoinne holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und drückte seine Schulter. "Ist sie nicht atemberaubend?" Er wies auf die Frau die gerade das Podest hinauf geprügelt wurde. Er sah der Auktion fasziniert zu.

Hinauf ging eine Schwarze, sehr jung, 17 Jahre alt, mit sehr langem lockigem Haar eine hübsch gerundeten Figur und einer ausladenden gerundeten Brust, aus deren Warzen noch weiße Tropfen von Milch ronnen. Etiénne wurde schlecht, was war mit ihrem Kind? Sie weinte bitterlich und dann hörte er aus einem der hinteren Wagen ein Baby laut schreien, es lag in den Armen eines kleinen schluchzenden Jungen. Etiénne konnte nicht wegsehen, er erwarb die beiden Kleinen und stellte sie Jacques, der verdutzt über diese Tat seinen Herren anstarrte, zur Seite. Die Auktion war in vollem Gange, als er sich einmischte und einen so hohen Preis bot, dass alle verstummten und ihm die Ware übergeben wurde. Antoinne sah ihn merkwürdig an und dachte er wisse schon warum sein Freund zugeschlagen hatte. 

Die Schwarze nahm ihr Baby an ihre Brust und weinte laut, dann drückte sie ihren Sohn an sich und stand zitternd da. 

"Jacques, geh, besorg ihnen Kleider!" Er sagte es mit einer derart traurigen Stimme, dass Jacques sofort Sympathie für ihn hegte.   
"Ja, Herr, sofort Herr!" Er verneigte sich und nahm die Frau und die Kinder mit. 

"Antoinne, mir ist schlecht ich kehre heim!" Es hörte sich sehr protestierend an. "Ich werde den nächsten Schoner nehmen... verzeih mir, mon Amie!"

Antoinne wunderte sich über den so plötzlichen Aufbruch seines Freundes aber wusste, dass der seine Macken hatte und ließ ihn ziehen.  
In der Nacht auf dem schwankendem Schiff hatte er, wenn er sich mal nicht übergeben musste, fieberhafte Träume von den Sklaven und ihren Schergen. Was sollte er jetzt mit den neuen Dienern, die kein Wort seiner Sprache sprachen tun? Doch er hatte auch nicht zulassen können, das der Säugling starb! Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen, was würden die übrigen Diener des Hauses sagen? Was anderes als die Schwarze bei Jacques einzuquatieren, der beiden Matrosen schlief, ihm sagen er solle auf sie aufpassen, fiel ihm nicht ein! Am nächsten Morgen gestand ihm der Diener, dass er nur schwer den Befehl seines Herren umsetzen konnte. Nach einer Woche in der Jacques sehr übermüdet wirkte kamen sie endlich an.   
Im Hafen angelangt, mussten sie noch eine weitere Strecke mit der Kutsche zurück legen, es regnete draußen und stürmte als sie los fuhren. Jaques saß gut eingehüllt vorne beim Kutscher, doch die Schwarze die er weil er sie nicht verstand, Noir taufte, ließ er in der Kutsche Platz nehmen. 

Sie saß ihm angstvoll gegenüber und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt. Andere hatten ihr erzählt, dass es besser so sei man mache die "weißen Teufel" nicht auf sich aufmerksam! Sie hatten ihr erzählt, dass sie wahrscheinlich dazu "genutzt" wurde um bei einem Weißen im Bett zu liegen, daher hatte sie panische Angst vor ihm! Sie drückte ihre schlafenden Kinder eng an sich und bestand regelrecht aus ANGST! Bis sie merkte, dass der Mann fast keine Notitz von ihr nahm! 

Er sah melancholisch hinaus in die schwarze Dunkelheit und war, weit weg, in Gedanken versunken. Regen peitschte geradezu trommelnd über die dahin sausende Kutsche. Als sie zu einem Halt kam und man ausstieg, liefen man in einen Gasthof. Er brauchte Schlaf, wie jeder der anderen ebenfalls.   
Noir und ihre Kinder wurden von Jacques und Ferdinand, dem Kutscher des Marquis, mitgenommen. Sie bekam ein eigenes Zimmer und die beiden Männer teilten sich eines.

Am Frühstückstisch erzählte Jacques wie der Herr Noir erworben hatte.

"Ich schwöre Dir, er hat sie aus Mitleid gekauft!"  
"Der doch nicht?"   
"Doch, glaube mir!"

Noir, saß neben ihnen und wusste, das sie über sie sprachen, sie senkte den Kopf und weinte. Jacques sah sie an und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Sch. Mädchen, nicht weinen!" 

Sie zuckte panisch zusammen und war aufgesprungen. 

"Ich tu Dir nichts, komm setze Dich wieder!" Er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. 

Was sollte sie auch anderes tun, fern der Heimat? Sie hatte mit ansehen müssen wie ihr Mann, weil er sie retten wollte erschossen wurde. Sie hatte niemanden mehr, also setzte sie sich wieder. Jacques legte seine Hand zurück auf ihren Arm und dann sah sie, warum auch immer, auf.

"Du musst Dich nicht fürchten!" Sie sah schnell wieder weg. 

XXX

Als sie nach ein paar Tagen endlich ankamen, wo auch immer das war, dachte sie, staunte sie über das riesige Anwesen des "Herren" wie sie bei sich bemerkte. Der Herr selbst war längst im Schloß verschwunden, all seine Diener 40 an der Zahl hatten vor der Tür gewartet und ihn empfangen. Sie bekam mit wie Jacques seine Frau liebevoll in die Arme nahm als er sie erspähte und dafür Gelegenheit sah. 

Mit der Zeit stellte sie fest, dass sie in der Dienerschaft keine Angst haben musste und auch ihre Kinder nicht. Sie lernte Französich und sie lernte ihre Aufgaben. Die anderen Diener mieden sie, meistens, sie hatten von den "Wilden" gehört die eine Art Zauber ausüben konnten über andere Menschen. Sie war ihnen nicht geheuer aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie konnte sie nicht verstehen, fügte sich aber in die Aufgaben die man ihr zeigte. Ihr bisheriges freies Leben hatte geendet und nun begann eines in Qual...   
Sie vermisste ihre Heimat so sehr, dass sie Abends in ihrer Kammer weinte. Sie hatte eine für sich und ihre Kinder, Niemand wollte sich mit ihr abgeben! Ihr Sohn konnte sie kaum trösten, er war ja erst drei Jahre alt und verstand nicht was um ihn herum passierte. Er musste die meiste Zeit allein auf der Kammer bleiben und grämte sich sehr. Die Kleine Tochter trug sie immer bei sich, wo sie auch war, sie war es gewohnt mit einem Kind auf dem Rücken zu arbeiten. 

Sie sah Niemanden an oder direkt in die Augen. Sie war allein und sie war sehr devot, sie ordnete sich allem unter und nahm alles hin wie es kam! Die anderen Diener, Diener ihres Ranges und aus so einem Hause misbilligten das sie tat was sie taten, sie musste daher die niedrigsten Arbeiten verrichten die es gab. Die Latrine der anderen Diener leeren oder so etwas.

XXX

Die Jahre vergingen und sie war verstummt, nickte nur wenn sie etwas aufgetragen bekam. Der Kleine Mussah war jetzt 6 Jahre alt und die kleine Zaza 4 Jahre. Sie waren trotz allem fröhliche Kinder. Mussah stellte oft dumme Dinge an aber er war gescheit und kannte sich aus. Der Kleine hatte noch nicht begriffen, dass er aus einem anderen Land stammte als aus diesem... hatte noch nicht begriffen, dass er anderes war als die anderen!

Weil Lele tat was sie sollte und sich nie muckte ließ man sie bald in Ruhe. Sie durfte mit ihren Kindern zwar nie am selben Tisch speisen wie die anderen Diener aber sie fügte sich auch hier. 

Den Herren hatte sie seitdem nicht mehr oft gesehen. Manchmal da war er so laut, dass sie ihn hörte und immer zusammenzuckte. Er war fast immer schlecht gelaunt... Sie malte ihn sich als grausamen Menschen aus... der sie zwar bis jetzt in Ruhe gelassen hatte aber das konnte ja noch eintreffen!   
Der Herr war in letzter Zeit verreist und es wurden nur die Dinge erledigt die gemacht werden mussten. Jeder ging aufeinmal gelassener mit Jedem um, das bekam auch sie zu spüren. 

Mussah mochte Jacques besonders gern und Jacques, dessen Sohn schon längst woanders eine Anstellung gefunden hatte, nahm ihn gerne unter die Fittiche.   
Lele bemerkte es erst viel zu spät und verbot dem Kleinem mit Jacques umzugehen. Mussah weinte bitterlich, denn Jacques wurde soetwas wie sein Vater in den letzten Monaten. 

Eines morgens klopfte es an ihre Tür und Jacques stand auf der Schwelle. Sie neigte den Kopf und sah auf seine Füße. Jacques linste an ihr vorbei Richtung Mussah der sofort los sprintete und ihm in die Arme fiel. Jacques hob ihn hoch und gab ihm lächelnd einen Nasenstüber. 

"Du kommst zu spät zu Deinem Unterricht junger Mann, sag Deiner Maman, dass ich Dich mitnehme!"  
„Ich verstehe… geh mein Sohn!“

Mussah sagte es in ihrer Sprache nocheinmal und Lele schaute auf, dann wieder hinab. Kurz, aber Jacques hatte die Besorgnis in ihrem Blick erhascht und setzte ihn wieder ab. 

"Es tut mir leid, darf ich Ihren Sohn mitnehmen?“ Er sah auf sie hinab.

Sie sah kurz hoch und nickte dann. Danach schloss sie schnell die Tür und setzte sich weinend auf ihr Bett. Sie hörte die zwei davon gehen, sie konnte keinem vertrauen... nicht hier und nicht so. Als es Mittag wurde kam Mussah freudestrahlend zurück und half seiner Mutter bei ihrer Arbeit. 

XXX

Der Herr kam in ein paar Tagen zurück und er war sehr, sehr schlecht gelaunt, schlechter als je zuvor. Er hatte die Diener die sein Essen bringen sollten entweder gefeuert oder massiv drangsaliert... jeder der mit ihm direkt umging bekam sein Fett weg... und so hatten sie entschieden, dass Lele ihm das Essen bringen sollte, weil die Dienstmagd rausgeflogen war, die diesen Job inne hatte. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, sie fand ihn furchteinflößend. Sie merkte schnell, dass sich keiner traute diese Arbeit zu übernehmen. Sie stellte eines Morgens das Essen zitternd auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, als sie spürte das er sie musterte. Er mochte Veränderungen nicht sehr! 

"Wo ist Isabell, sie kann jetzt kommen?"  
"Krank, Herr" sie knixte.

Er murrte und streckte die Glieder, da er noch im Bett lag. Dann setzte er sich auf und bedachte sie mit einem Seitenblick. Sie verstand, dass er sie damit hinausbeförderte. Zum Mittagessen kam sie zurück und er war nicht weniger mürrisch. Am Abend war er nicht mal anwesend. So ging das fast tagein tagaus. Er verreiste kaum mehr, traf eigentlich Niemanden und eine Frau an seiner Seite sah sie nie. Manchmal orderte er Kaffee oder Kakao am Nachmittag, wenn er in seiner Bibliothek saß. Dann kam sie in ein Rauch geschwängertes Zimmer voller Bücher in denen er vertieft war und saß in einem prunkvollem Sessel.   
Ziemlich oft wirkte sein Blick abwesend und versunken in irgendwelchen Fantastereien.

Wie oft er sie angeblafft hatte und wie oft er ihr fast körperlich Leid zugefügt hatte aber im letzten Moment inne hielt, das konnte sie nicht sagen? Sie hatte immer auf seine Füße gesehen und war verstummt. Sie erwartete den Schlag mit Fassung, doch er kam nie. Ihr Mann den sie nicht sehr vermisste hatte sie geschlagen, sie wurde mit 10 verheiratet, hatte ihn im Bett ertragen, hatte Angst Leid und Kummer erfahren... Sie zuckte jedesmal zusammen wenn der Herr so über ihr stand.

Der einzige Trost in der letzten Zeit war Jacques, denn sie hatte verstanden, dass er es gut meinte und so wurden sie bald soetwas wie Freunde.  
Sie hatte von ihm erfahren wie sie gekauft wurde und Jacques gab ihr zu verstehen, dass der Herr es aus Mitleid getan hatte, zuerst kaufte er ihre Kinder und dann sie. Sie war ihm sehr dankbar, dankbar der Hölle durch einen Mann wie ihn entkommen zu sein und betrachtete ihn fortan mit anderen Augen. Aber sie traute ihm nicht und es schmälerte ihre Angst kein Bisschen... Ein Mann wie er war doch eigentlich nicht fähig irgendetwas für andere zu empfinden? Jacques, der selbst gedemütigt wurde von dem Herrn, zweifelte trotz allem nie an ihm! 

XXX

Als sie wiedereinmal in die Bibliothek kam saß er zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel und hielt sich den Bauch. In der letzten Zeit sah sie ihn oft so, doch heute schien er fast daran zu Grunde zu gehen... sie beschloss sie müsse ihm helfen, jetzt und hier.

Entsetzt kniete sie sich zu ihm und zog seine Hand weg. Entsetzt sah er sie an, ließ es aber geschehen. Sie starrte in zwei vor Schmerz weinend, stahlblaue Augen. Sie half ihm auf und geleitete ihn zur Chaiselongue um ihn sich hinlegen zu lassen. Sie knöpfte seine Weste und sein Hemd auf und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Bauch. Er ignorierte das sie es war die das mit ihm tat, eine Dienerin!

Mit sanften Fingern strich sie über den hart gespannten Bauch und drückte sanft einige Stellen. Er wusste nicht was sie tat aber der Schmerz wurde erträglich. Er stellte das rechte Bein auf und stöhnte leise als der Schmerz sich ganz langsam verabschiedete. Ihre Finger strichen sanfte Kreise auf seinem Bauch und führten Bewegungen aus, die er nicht verstand.   
Er blieb etwas liegen als der Schmerz vorrüber war und sah fasziniert in ihre Augen.

"Danke, Noir!"   
"Herr" Sie sah zu Boden und ging hinaus.

Fortan schickte er immer nach ihr, wenn sich soetwas wieder ankündigte. Er ertappte sich dabei wie er nach verebben des Schmerzes immer länger liegen blieb um ihre sanften, schmalen Finger zu genießen! Sie spürte immer, dass es ihm wieder gut ging, er sie aber noch nicht gehen lassen wollte. 

XXX

Seitdem war er beherrscht und nicht mehr mürrisch wenn sie kam. Er ertappte sich dabei, manchmal unzüchtige Gedanken zu haben wenn sie kam um sein Essen zu bringen. Er unterdrückte das! Sie hatte, weiß Gott, genug erlitten!   
Nein, er machte ihr keine Avancen. Er ließ sie in Ruhe! Doch manchmal, in der Bibliothek, stand er neben ihr... plötzlich... und strich sanft über ihre Hand, sah sie nur kurz an und ging. Sie sah dann bemüht nicht in seine Augen!... Weil sie dann erahnte was er empfand... er sah gut aus, für einen Weißen, war hühnenhaft und schlank, hatte lange lockig schwarze Haare und dann diese stahlblauen, durchdringenden Augen. Sie wusste, dass er 47 Jahre alt war... danach sah er nicht aus! Sie bemühte sich dann schnell von ihm wegzukommen! 

XXX

Nach einem neuerlichem Schmerzausbruch sah er sie mit diesem Blick wieder an. Sie möge bleiben, er lag in seinem Bett und war schweißnass. Er war blass und sah entkräftet aus. Sie setzte sich an seine Seite, nachdem sie ihn aufgerichtet hatte und reichte ihm das Essen, eine kräftigende Brühe! 

Seine Perrücke hatte er abgelegt und seine eignen lockig, kohlraben schwarzen Haare kamen zum Vorschein, er hatte ein langes Nachthemd an, denn es war so um die Mitternacht und um sein Bett herum waren drei Kerzen aufgestellt. Nach dem Essen tupfte sie ihn ab und sagte ihm eine Massage zu. 

Die Luft drückte hier drinnen, wärmer als in ihrem eigenem Zimmer. Draußen schneite es kräftig und Wind heulte um die Mauern. Als er sich entblöste begann er unter ihren Händen bitterlich zu frieren. Sie rieb sich die Hände und strich in großen Bewegungen über seinen Bauch. Er sog die Luft vor Wohlbehagen ein und atmete durch. Als sie das nächste Mal genauer hinsah, hatte er eine Erregung. Die so plötzlich kam , dass es ihm selbst Unbehagen bereitete. Er entließ sie schnell, sie hatte lange schon gewusst, dass er es vor ihr verbarg!

Es gab noch viele Male in denen es immer auf die selbe Weise endete. Nach einem weiteren Ausbruch, lehnte er Jacques Rat, sie zu rufen ab. Er quälte sich stundenlang, bis sie sich an Jacques vorbei in sein Zimmer schlängelte. Sie zog seine abwehrenden Hände an die Seite und begann ihre entkrampfende Massage und wieder passierte es, er wurde trotz Schmerz hart wie Stahl! Er stand plötzlich auf und geleitete sie hinaus. 

Eine der anderen Mägde übernahm absofort wieder ihre Aufgabe, so orderte der Herr.


	3. Die Reise

Er ertappte sich dabei wie er sie genauer ansah, wie er ihre Hände auf seinem Bauch betrachtete, wie sich sein Blick in ihrem Haar verfing, wie er ihre Lippen anstarrte. Dann ging er in eins der Maisons an der unteren Ecke der Rue Saint Denis und der Rue de Vervier und nahm sich eine Edelhure. Wenn es ihm nur darum ging, konnte er dem schnell Abhilfe schaffen, dachte er! Doch es war nicht das... es war etwas anderes? Faszination für eine Schwarze? Das glaubte er nicht... was war es dann? Er wusste er musste damit aufhören und versuchte das zu ignorieren. 

Er wollte sie so gern anfassen, fühlen wie sich ihr Haar anfühlte, oder ihre vollen Lippen, ihre drallen Brüste... wieder diese Gedanken! Die ihn manchesmal stahlhart werden ließen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er musste sie loswerden! Doch jedesmal wenn er einen Brief aufsetzte um sie zu entlassen konnte er nicht! 

Doch er konnte sich auch in sie hineinversetzen. Sie hatte Angst in diesem Land, Angst vor Allem hier! Wenn er sie entließe würde sie zwangsgedrungen in einem der Maisons an der Ecke enden! So wie ihre Kinder! Das war jetzt die Konsequenz aus seinem Kauf und er musste damit leben. Nein, das konnte er im Namen der Humanität nicht zulassen. Sie war noch so jung und sie hatte ganz gewiss niemals so ein Leben gewählt. 

XXX

Eine Zeit lang schwieg sein Magen, das war bevor sein Bruder ihn besuchte!  
Henrie hatte nichts von seiner Arroganz und seinem falschen Ergeiz eingebüst, er wies auf die Base, die bald heiraten würde und das es ein Affront sei, nicht zu ihrem Fest zu erscheinen! Gewiss ging es hier nur um sein Geld und nicht um ihn, das wusste er! 

Er fuhr also wieder ab und nach einer Woche kam er in die Normandie um die Base zu begrüßen. Eine fette, dümmlich aussehende Vettel mit einer Hochsteckperrücke aus Rosa und darin einem kleinem verzierten Flamingo. Ihr Verlobter sah nicht minder dümmlich aus. Ein kleiner aufgedunsener Laffe dem der Rock viel zu eng war und der nur dummes Gewäsch von sich gab. Etiénne musste den ganzen Abend lang gute Mine machen und tat so als wäre es das normalste der Welt hier zu sein. Sein Magen schlug Purzelbäume und er versuchte Gesund auszusehen. Nach drei Stunden Qual verabschiedete er sich in sein Gästegemach und riss die Kleider von sich. Er ärgerte sich, Noir, nicht mitgenommen zu haben wo er doch jetzt eine Zeit lang hier blieb. Noch am selben Abend schickte er Jacques zurück, er solle sie holen. 

Nach fünf weiteren qualvollen Tagen kam sie endlich an, wurde direkt in sein Zimmer geleitet und hatte noch nicht mal Zeit ihre Sachen abzulegen.  
Der Herr lag auf seinem Bett und krümmte sich vor Pein wie ein Wahnsinniger! Neben dem Bett stand ein Arzt der sie irritiert ansah, Etiénne fluchte ihn hinaus und sie stand vor ihm. 

"Mach schon, dumme Gans, beeil Dich!" herrschte er sie hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen an.

Sie knixte und eilte sich, er riss seine Kleider auf und dann spürte er ihre warmen vielversprechenden Hände. 

Nach einer halben Stunde, länger als jemals zuvor, begann der Schmerz ins Hintertreffen zu geraten. Endlich konnte er grade liegen und atmete wieder normal. Sie tupfte seine Stirn ab und rieb dann weiter über seinen Bauch. Jacques war wieder hinausgegangen und Etiénne lehnte stöhnend den Kopf in die aufgetürmten Kissen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten fielen seine Augen zu und er legte eine Hand auf ihre. Sie sah, dass er viel Laudanum bekommen hatte denn er konnte den Blick, als er sie wieder öffnete kaum aufrecht haten.

"Danke, ma Belle!" sprach aus ihm das Laudanum. "Geh, jetzt und komm in Ruhe in diesem Loch was man Schloß nennt an!" 

Sie räffte ihre Röcke und verlies das Zimmer. Als sie dann ihres zugewiesen bekam packte sie alles aus und begann zu weinen, weil sie von ihren Kindern getrennt war! Noch in der Nacht rief er sie wieder.  
Er lag vor Schmerz auf der Seite und weinte halb erstickt als sie zu ihm kam. Sie massierte ihn und dann als sie gehen wollte, hielt er ihre Hand ganz feste. 

Er brauchte jetzt Jemanden, er vertraute ihr! Er wollte nicht wieder allein sein, wenn der Schmerz über ihn herein brach. Jacques hatte er wieder weggeschickt und so waren sie und er allein. Seine Hand war feucht und kraftlos. Sie blieb an seinem Bett sitzen und er schlief langsam dahin dämmernd ein. Er sah friedlich aus im Schlaf. Dann plötzlich erwachte er zuckend wieder. Sie war ebenfalls eingenickt und sah ihn angstvoll an. Ihre Blicke hatten sich getroffen, das was sie immer um jeden Preis vermied. Doch im noch nicht ganz wachen Zustand hatte sie ihn angeschaut. Es war nur ein schwerer Traum. Er setzte sich auf und sah sie an, sie spürte das.  
Sie spürte einen Finger an ihrer Wange, der sich unter ihr Kinn schob und es anhob. Sie sah starr zu Boden. 

"Sieh mich an!" Es war mehr eine Bitte, denn ein Befehl. 

Sie dachte angstvoll nach und dann schluckte sie schwer, als sie ihn ansah, waren seine Augen kalt aber sanft. Sein Blick war durchdringend und rammte sich beinahe in ihr Braun. Dann ließ er sie los und legte sich wieder hin. Sie blieb, da sie nichts anderes gehört hatte. 

Am nächsten Morgen zerissen sie sich das Maul, Diener und Herren, denn sie wussten das Sie bei ihm war die ganze, lange Nacht. Jacques allein kannte die Wahrheit und glaubte ihr. Etiénnes Base sah ihn an und nannte es "Spielerei!" Etiénne kümmerte es nicht... Es sollte noch dauern bis zur Hochtzeit und jede Nacht blieb Lele an seiner Seite, wie befohlen. 

Doch zu ihrem eigenem Erstaunen kam er ihr nicht zu nahe! Sie bekam ein eigenes Bett bei ihm doch sie konnte nicht schlafen aus Angst. Fast jeden Abend bekam er Schmerzen, fast jede Nacht und jeden Morgen. Er fraß all das in sich hinein! Langsam begann er ihr leid zu tun, manchml ertappte sie sich dabei wie sie dachte, er sei wie sie, Anders!

Er hatte ihr nicht mehr befohlen ihn anzusehen, doch wenn es am aller schlimmsten war dann spürte sie, dass ihr beruhigender Blick ihm gut tat. Die Zuversicht die in ihrem Blick lag übertrug sich ziemlich oft! 

XXX

Es war Mond, der seine Strahlen hell durchs Zimmer entsand. Etiénne schlief ruhig und tief, Lele stand am Fenster und weinte. Immer wenn sie den Mond ansah, dachte sie an Mutter und Vater zuhause. An ihre Kinder und an all das was sie verloren hatte. Sie weinte und weinte und merkte nicht das er davon wach wurde. 

Er war aufgestanden und zu ihr gekommen, dann legte er seine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie erschrak zu Tode und fuhr zusammen. Dabei sah sie ihm in die Augen, denn er hatte ihr den Kopf zugewendet und dann war es sein Blick der sie beruhigte.  
Er drehte sich ihr zu und dann ließ sie wiederstandlos zu, dass er sie in seine Arme zog. Sie hatte die Hände an seiner Brust und seine Finger griffen in ihre Haare. Sie weinte laut und bebend in seine Brust. Er legte den Kopf an ihren und ließ all den Schmerz den sie empfand zu. Nach einer Weile umklammerte sie ihn und schüttelte sich in Weinkrämpfen. Er hielt sie feste in seinem Arm. 

Sie standen sehr lange da und er hielt sie feste an sich gedrückt. Als sie endlich aufhören konnte zu weinen sah sie auf in seine Augen. Er lächelte sie an und wischte mit einem Daumen ihre Tränen beiseite, dann lief er stumm zurück in sein Bett und schlief weiter. Aufeinmal war ihr kalt, sie verkroch sich in ihrem Bett und zitterte stark. In der nächsten Nacht gab er ihr eine Bettpfanne in die sie heiße Kohlen einfüllen konnte und sie sich ans Fußende legen konnte. 

Etiénne lebte von Nacht zu Nacht und genoss ihre Nähe, doch es betrübte ihn sie so weinen zu sehen. Wie sie es betrübte ihn so unter Schmerzen zu sehen! 

XXX

Die Hochtzeit verschob sich und er blieb seiner Base immer öfter fern, machte Spaziergänge in denen er nur Noir mitnehmen wollte. Sie liefen stumm nebeneinander her und ihr war so kalt, sie kannte noch keinen Winter. Sie fror entsetzlich, doch sie hielt durch. Der Ozean preschte in wilden sturmgepeitschten Wellen an die Küsten der Normandie und fegte ihnen den kalten Wind um die Ohren. Er bemerkte das und kehrte um, sie bekam ihre Hände nicht mehr warm, weil sie sie nirgendwo hineinstecken konnte. Er blieb plötzlich stehen und nahm ihre Hände in seine, dann hob er sie zu seinem Mund und hauchte sie warm. Sie sah ihn scheu an, als nächstes zog er seine riesigen Handschuhe aus und stülpte sie über ihre kleinen steifen Finger. Sie gingen weiter.

Als sie ankamen und im Haus waren konnte sie nicht aufhören zu frieren. Er flöste ihr Gin ein, bis ihre Wangen ganz warm wurden. Es wurde Abend und er brachte sie ins Bett, sie hatte einen Schwipps und konnte den Blick kaum fokussieren. 

Er legte sie hin, deckte sie zu und sah ihr in die Augen... die stummen Augen. Sie wirkte süß wenn sie betrunken war, dachte er und lächelte. Plötzlich spürte er ihre Hand an seiner glatt rasierten Wange, sie war warm und zierlich. Sie war betrunken, keine Frage, er nahm ihre Hand in seine, weg aus seinem Gesicht und dann kam sie zurück. Strich mit einem Daumen über seine Lippen. Er küsste den Daumen, der wieder und wieder über seine Lippen fuhr. Sie sah auf in seine Augen und lächelte zurück. Das erste Mal seit er sie kannte, lächelte sie. Nicht das sowas spurlos an ihm vorbei ging, er verließ den Raum um sich draußen abzukühlen, denn er war erregt. 

In der Nacht als sie wieder nüchtern war, konnte sie sich daran erinnern! Er schien ruhig in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Er hatte so schöne Lippen... er hatte ihren Finger geküsst! Warum dachte sie jetzt so? 

Sie lief zum Fenster und sah dem Schneetreiben zu, das immer dichter wurde! Er setzte sich im Bett auf und sah ihr dabei zu. Sie erschrak nicht, als er neben ihr stand und ebenfalls hinaus sah. 

"Es ist wunderschön! Findest Du nicht?"  
"Ja" 

Er hatte eine Antwort bekommen! Er sah sie an und musterte sie eindringlich.

"Ich habe Dich das nie gefragt aber wie ist Dein Name?"  
"Lele"  
"Was bedeutet er?"  
"Die Sonne am Meer"  
"Das ist ein schöner Name! Etiénne, heißt die Krähe!" Er sah aus dem Fenster "Was sie sich dabei dachten, das wissen nur sie!" Es hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack.  
"Aber Krähen sind schlau, Herr!"  
"Das mag sein..." Er sah wieder hinaus. "Du vermisst Dein Volk nicht wahr Lele?"  
Sie verstummte und sah zu Boden.  
"Du musst es nicht sagen, ich weiß es. Ich habe so oft überlegt ob ich Dich mit einem Schoner nach Hause begleite? Aber ich bin zu krank für diese Reise! Darum werde ich Jemanden anderen damit beauftragen!"  
Sie sah ihn an und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Danke Herr!"  
"Danke mir nicht, ich habe Dir sowas wie das hier nicht antuen wollen!"  
"Aber Jacques hat mir erzählt wie Ihr mich gekauft habt, Herr. Es hat euch Leid getan! Deswegen danke ich Euch schon genug, Herr."  
"So? Hat er das?" Ein brummiger Unterton schlich sich in seine Stimme!  
"Herr, Jacques, er tut alles um es Euch recht zu machen und er hat immer zu Euch gehalten, egal wie... Tut... tut mir leid Herr!" Sie sah zu Boden.  
"Egal wie, was?" Er fasste sie am Arm an.  
"Egal wie mies Ihr ihn behandelt habt!"  
"Mies, ja das mag sein!" Er drehte sich und ging zum Bett.  
"Verzeihung, Herr!"  
"Wenn wir wieder in Paris sind, dann besprechen wir das weitere Vorgehen und Deine Abreise..." Es klang auch irgendwie traurig... dieser Satz.

XXX

In den nächsten Tagen sprachen sie so gut wie garnicht. Er las lange im Bett und wenn Schmerzen ihn übermannten dann konzentrierte er sich auf das ticken der Uhr wenn sie ihn massierte. Bei dem Gedanken daran sie gehen zu lassen wurde sein Herz schwer wie Blei! Doch er musste, sie war schließlich nicht freiwillig in seine Welt gekommen! Eines Abends stellte sie ihm eine Frage.

"Herr, was habe ich falsch gemacht!"  
"Falsch, Du, nichts!" Er sah ihr fragend in die Augen "Wie kommst Du darauf?"  
"Ihr behandelt mich nicht wie sonst?"  
"Das... geht Dich nichts an!" Er wechselte innerhalb von Minuten in einen rauen Ton!  
"Ja, Herr!" Es klang trauriger als sonst.

XXX

In drei Tagen sollte die Hochtzeit sein, er dachte er müsse die Zeit schnell umkriegen! Er ging spazieren wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot und zwar allein. Sie dachte viel an das was sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte? Was war das was sie dort sah? Eine Wärme die speziell nur auf sie strahlte. Die Wärme war etwas traurigem gewichen! Etwas was sie sich nicht erklären konnte, bis sie irgendwann dahinter kam, dass das mit ihrer Abreise zutun hatte. Mit ihr im Speziellen! 

Dann begann sie ihn zu beobachten, wie er sie beobachtete wenn er dachte sie bemerke es nicht. Wie er mit ihr sprach, nicht wie sonst sanft sondern mit betonter Härte! Trotz dieser Härte behandelte er sie sanft, bemüht, nicht so harsch zu sein... er verhielt sich sehr gegensätzlich! 

XXX

Nach einem neuerlichen Ausbruch massierte sie ihn und er weinte still vor Pein, zuerst bekam sie es nicht mit, weil er es verbarg. Doch dann sah sie seine Tränen und wischte sie beiseite. Er hielt ihre Hand fest und drehte sich danach weg. Sie blieb trotzdem an seiner Bettkante und strich über sein seidenweiches Haar. Er drehte sich und legte den Kopf erschöpft ins Kissen, dann summte sie ein altes Lied aus ihrer Heimat, dessen fremdartige Melodie ihn einschlafen ließ. Sie saß lange da und sah ihn an, gezeichnet von den ewigen Schmerzen und in einem Hause wie dem seinen besser aufgehoben! Irgendwann legte sie sich in ihr eigenes Bett und schlief ein. In der Nacht erwachte sie weil er diesmal an ihrer Bettkante saß und sie ansah. 

Er strich über ihre Wange und starrte auf ihre Lippen, sie richtete sich auf und sah in seine Augen. Dann strich ein Finger über ihre Lippen nur als Hauch und ganz zart. Sie leckte sich über ihre Lippen und er zog fasziniert eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie setzte sich hin und legte ihm ihre Hand an die Wange. Er rutschte ein bisschen näher an sie heran und fuhr fort mit dem eindringlichen Ansehen ihrer Lippen. Aufeinmal hämmerte sein Herz schneller... Er ließ seinen Finger über ihren Hals gleiten und hinab zu ihren Schlüsselbeinen. Sie atmete schneller und schneller! Sein Finger war sanft und suchten einen Pfad über ihre Brust, dann umkreiste er ihre Brustwarze und fuhr den selben Weg wieder hinauf. Sie hatte unentwegt in seine Augen geschaut und er zurück. 

Ihre Brustwarzen waren groß und hart. Sie zeichneten sich unter ihrem weißen, sehr dünnen, Nachthemd ab und stachen wie zwei kleine Berge hervor. Er beugte sich vor bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten und dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie waren weich und sie schmeckten gut.  
Er leckte über ihre großen Lippen und dann schob er seine Zunge zu ihrer und küsste sie tief. 

Weil es kalt war kam er in ihr Bett und lag neben ihr. Ihr Herz hämmerte laut gegen ihre Brust. Sie hatte keine Angst im Gegenteil! Sie wusste er würde ihr nichts tun, nichts was sie nicht auch wollte! Eine große Hand legte sich auf ihren Busen und strich über ihre Warzen die hoch empor ragten, durch ihren Unterleib ging ein Ziehen! Sie zog sein Hemd aus und er ihres... Sie lagen lange nebeneinander und küssten sich so oft, dass sie nach Luft ringen mussten. So etwas hatte sie nie mit einem Mann erlebt, es war immer der reine kalte Akt! Sie lag vor ihm und konnte ihn an ihrem Bauch deutlich spüren. Dann schob sich eine Hand in ihre Mitte und sie rollte die Augen. 

Sie war so wunderschön, ihre Haut wie Ebenholz! Er war so schmerzhaft hart. Irgendwann legte sie sich auf ihren Rücken und spreizte die Beine weit für ihn. Er ließ sich nicht bitten und kam zwischen ihre Schenkel. Als er in sie kam war es warm und einladend. Er hielt inne und küsste erst die eine dann die andere Brust lustvoll, danach stieß er sanft zu.  
Sie küssten sich und er wurde schneller, dann wieder langsamer. Jetzt waren sie an einem Punkt an dem es nicht mehr zu überhören war! Doch es dauerte endlos lange, kurz davor hielt er wieder inne um es nochmals hinaus zu zögern. Ihre Nägel krallten sich in die Haut seines Rückens und ihre Schenkel umfingen ihn hart. Danach ging es nur noch darum endlich zu kommen und sie kamen fast im selben Moment der Extase. 

Viel Zeit hatte er nicht es zu genießen, denn er wollte sie schon so lange und nun sank er auf ihr zusammen und drückte sie kurz in die Matratze.  
Sie küssten sich unendlich lange, dabei sahen sie sich an und konnten den Blick nicht abwenden. Nach ein paar Minuten entzog er sich langsam aber blieb in dieser Position. Er spürte ihren weichen Busen an seiner Brust und küsste ihren Hals bevor er sich abrollte und sich auf die Seite legte. Unfassbar, er fuhr mit langen Fingern durch ihr krauses Haar und sie legte sich an seine Brust. Er umfing sie mit den Armen und küsste sie. Es war nicht nur ein Rausch im Eifer des Gefechtes... da war mehr als er sich eingestehen mochte. Sie schlief sorglos ein und er sah ihr die ganze Zeit über zu.  
Sie war doch eigentlich noch ein Kind! Viel zu jung, doch zu seiner Zeit war es durchaus üblich, junge Damen zu verheiraten die gerade erst zur Frau wurden.

Was hatte dieses himmlische Geschöpf wohl alles erlebt in seinem kurzen Leben? Mit zwei Kindern... auf einem Sklavenschiff, auf einem Sklavenmarkt? All die Übel jener Zeit waren hinter diesen, von langen Wimpern verzierten, Lidern. All die schrecklichen Unbilden, das Grauen gejagt zu werden und der Heimant entrissen, fern von allem Bekannten? Grausamen Menschen ausgeliefert zu sein und nicht zu wissen was passiert? Er zog sie ein Stück näher an sich und deckte sie, sacht sie nicht zu wecken, zu. 

Danach kamen andere Gedanken, nicht das er sich aus ihnen etwas machte! Dennoch, sie würden sich allesamt das Maul über seine "Mätresse" zerreißen! Vorn weg marschierte seine Base als fette, häßliche, dumme Gans gefolgt von ihrem nicht minder Blöden "bald" Ehegatten. Er bekam schlechte Laune! Henrie, er würde über ihn lachen, nicht zu Letzt! PAH! Etiénne war seit Jahr und Tag Junggeselle und nicht sehr interessiert an der Gesellschaft einer ungebildeten dummen Schnepfe, einer Gans die man nur als nette Staffage, als Buchsbaum, mitnahm. Damit die anderen Männer sich über ihre Schönheit erstaunen konnten. Doch all die jenigen die er kennengelernt hatte waren degenerierte, menschlich hässliche, alte Waschweiber! Da hätte er lieber eine aus der Gosse zu sich geholt! Irgendwann gab er es auf und ließ Avancen, Verkupplungen und all das nett gemeinte aber schlecht gemachte Buhlen an sich abperlen, wie Regentropfen!

XXX

Das er der reichste Mann Frankreichs war und überdies Cousin des Königs, machte ihn natürlich begehrt! Doch er wies zu Letzt alles harsch von sich, verbiss alle an seiner Seite. Er gab Soirées nur um zu zeigen wer von ihnen das Sagen hatte und nicht um den Damen zu gefallen! Menschen die zu ihm kamen ließ er schon ganz gern mal ein paar Tage warten! Einfach weil er es konnte. Er trieb mal einen Adligen der Finanzprobleme hatte in den Ruin und damit in den Tod. Ungewollt, ja aber er konnte ja nichts dafür das dieser Kerl sich aufing. Er hatte ihn nur bloß gestellt mit Worten, ihn verbal ins Gesicht geschlagen. So dass der Mann im Ansehen fiel, tief fiel! So, dass er sich an keinen Anderen mehr wenden konnte und als letzten Ausweg den Strick wählte! Oh er war ein Meister des "bon Mots" des guten Wortes, konnte anderen ganz geschickt die Worte im Mund umdrehen und sie blos stellen, so dass sie aus der Lage nicht mehr hinausfanden!

XXX 

Lele regte sich und sah auf in seine Augen, die weit weg zu sein schienen! Sie strich über seinen Arm und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück und küsste sie. Diese Augen die groß wie Mandeln zu ihm her sahen waren so unendlich tief und sanft. Er wüde sich am liebsten in ihren Brunnen ersäufen... 

"Schlaf weiter!" Er stand auf und zog sich etwas an.  
"Etiénne?" kam es fragend.  
"Ich bin hellwach und kann nicht schlafen. Ich werde etwas lesen!"  
"Hmmm" Doch sie schlief bereits wieder.

Er schmunzelte, entzündete die Kerze in der Wandhalterung und nahm eine transportable mit zum Schreibtisch. Letztenendes schien der Mond so hell, dass er fast keine Flamme gebraucht hätte. 

Er erwachte von einem Geräusch, unten wurde eine Kutsche vorgefahren. Er hatte auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen über seinem Buch. Dann kam der Schmerz, diesmal im Rücken, als er aufstand und sich streckte. Lele war schon ihren Aufgaben nach gegangen. Er zog sich an, rief Jacques der seine Perrücke zurecht machte, sie aufsetzte und ihm dann die Maske vorhielt um sie zu pudern. Etiénne war kein Freund von dick aufgetragener Schminke und so schminkte Jacques ihn nur dezent! Als er aufstand und rausgehen wollte, sagte Jacques ein bestimmtes "Herr!" Er sah ihn fragend an. Jacques richtete einen Ärmel und schubste ein paar Fuseln von der Schulter, dann sah er genauer hin und polierte noch einen goldenen Knopf. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah auf ihn hinab. Mit einer dezenten Kopfbewegung bekam Jacques zu verstehen, dass er sich jetzt absentieren konnte. Er machte einen tiefen Diener und tat das Geheißene!

Als er hinab ging um mit der Verwandschaft zu speisen, kam eine seiner anderen Basen mit ihrem Ehegatten zur Tür hinein, hinter ihnen tippelte ein kleiner Hund her. Etiénne stand am Absatz der Treppe und rollte unmerklich die Augen. "Das fehlte mir noch!" dachte er bei sich. 

"Die reizende Amèlie!" Er sagte es ein bisschen spöttisch.  
"Lieber Cousin!" Sie kam auf ihn zu und reichte ihm ihre Hand. 

Er ergriff sie und hauchte kurz vor einem nämlichen Kontakt mit seinen Lippen einen Kuss in die Luft. Sie verneigte sich tief, so dass er einen Blick in ihr Dekolléte erhielt. Er wand sich ab und ihrem Mann zu, den hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er gestand sich ein, er wirkte sympatisch.

"Comte, es freut mich Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen!" Er verneigte sich elegant.  
"Marquis, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!" Er grinste keck und tat es ihm nach. 

Nach einem kleinem Geplaudere bei dem Mittagessen verabschiedete er sich. Er sah ihre Blicke, an der langen Tafel konnte man nicht genau verstehen was das Ende sagte. Dennoch, er wusste was da gemurmelt wurde und kannte die Blicke der Damen. Es war ihm zu wieder! Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und gegangen!!! Er ließ ein paar spöttelnde Bemerkungen in einer kleinen Welle über den Tisch rollen, so dass die Damen beschämt verstummten. Dann grinste er frech und steckte sich die Gabel mit einem Happen Huhn in den Mund! Touche!  
Sofort waren aller Augen auf ihn gerichtet, einige brüskiert, andere anerkennend und die meisten wirkten belustigt. Alberne Gänse, er nahm sein Glas mit bestem Wein und trank einen dezenten Schluck. Er hielt das Glas hinauf, Jacques hinter ihm regte sich und goss nach. Wohlmöglich konnte er diese Gesellschaft nur im Suff ertragen! Die Damen aßen schweigend weiter und stopften sich voll… es ekelte ihn wie sie immer mehr in sich schaufelten. Sie waren fett genug! Nach einer Weile begannen sie wieder mit ihrem Geschnatter!

Der Comte de Belléme sah hinüber und machte äffisch die Damen nach, als kein anderer hinsah! Etiénne musste schmunzeln und drehte die Augen. Ein kleiner Kindskopf. Der andere verstand sofort. Sie bedankten sich und absentierten sich hinaus. 

"Der Mann der meine schnatternde Cousine heiratet muss ein sehr genügsames Gemüt haben!" Sagte er anerkennend aber zwackend als sie draußen standen.  
"Das hat er, aber sie ist ganz anders wenn sie nicht ständig beweisen muss dass sie genauso ebenbürtig ist wie Ihr, Marquis!" Ein kleiner Angriff von rechts.

Etiénne grinste, dass er sich traute ihm Contra zu bieten! Sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb und plauderten über die Schnepfen da drinnen! Lele kam im Garten an ihnen vorüber. Etiénne sah ihr nach mit einer gewissen Faszination, wie der andere bemerkte. Sie hatte ihm im vorrübergehen spitzbübisch angelächelt, nur kurz. 

"Verzeiht, ich mag Euch nicht zu nahe treten aber..."  
"...ist es wahr?" Vollendete Etiénne den Satz. "Ja, es stimmt! Sie ist mehr als die anderen!" Sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.  
"Mehr als die anderen je sein können, sie ist die einzige der man sein Herz anvertraut und die einzige die es versteht!" de Belléme bemerkte es ausführlich.  
"Ja, Comte!" Er sah ihn anerkennend an. "Ahhh verstehe! So wie Eure Geliebte, Monsieur?" Etiénne sah ihn von der Seite her an und Lele nach.  
"Woher wisst Ihr?..."  
"... Ihr habt Euch so eben verraten!"

Der Comte drehte sich zu ihm um und sah etwas verschreckt zum Haus herüber. Dann starrte er ertappt auf seine Füße. Er lachte spitz, der erkannte, dass mit diesem Mann keineswegs zu spaßen war! Etiénne legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und schmunzelte. Dann meinte er rau "Meine werthe Base war noch nie die hellste Kerze auf der Torte. Ich kann verstehen wenn sie Euch zu tode langweilt, mit ihrer kleinen Töle!" Er grinste und zog eine Braue hinauf dann lachte er schallend. "Ich beneide Euch nicht, im Gegenteil!"

Er sah auf den verschreckt guckenden Mann und wusste, dass er ziemlich ungeschönt gesprochen hatte. Er wusste auch, dass er ihn ängstigte denn der kannte jetzt seine Tricks! Seine Tricks mit denen er andere ausboten konnte, allein durch genaue Beobachtungsgabe! Doch Etiénne hatte keinerlei Intresse daran ihn klein zu kriegen. 

"Keine Sorge, Euer kleines Geheimniss ist bei mir sicher!" Er reichte ihm die Hand "Sie ist so stumpf, sie wird es kaum bemerken!"  
"Danke Monsieur le Marquis!" Er verneigte sich. 

Lele war inzwischen wiedergekommen mit einem Korb voller Beeren die sie gerade gesammelt hatte. Sie lief ihnen entgegen und Etiénne bat sie her. Sie blieb knixend vor ihnen stehen und sah zu Boden. "Sie ist so diskret" dachte er. 

"Du musst Dich nicht sorgen, ma Belle!" Er strich über ihre Hand.  
"Herr" sie knixte erneut. 

Er schnappte sich eine Beere und aß sie auf, dann sah er sie an. Sie war so unendlich schön! Er nahm den Korb und stellte ihn ab, dann ihre Hände in seine und küsste beide. Sie sah etwas beschämt auf den Comte und der zurück. Der Comte verneigte sich und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aber respektvoll.

"Sie wissen es! Sie wissen es alle und weißt du was? Lass sie sich aufreiben, ihr Maul zerreißen und sich empören!"  
"Etiénne du musst vorsichtig sein!"  
"Das ist mir ziemlich egal!"  
"Sie starren!" Sie sah zum Haus.  
Er sah ebenfalls hinüber "Dann bieten wir ihnen etwas worüber sie sich die Augen reiben können!"

Er zog sie ohne Vorwarnung in einen tiefen Kuss und umarmte sie, sie ihn. Er leckte ihre kleine spitze Zunge immer wieder, wenn sie kam und wieder weggezogen wurde. Er lachte mit Blick über ihre Schulter in diesen Kuss. 

"Sieh, wie sie ihre Nasen an der Scheibe platt drücken!"  
"Sie werden denken ich sei käuflich!"

Er ließ sie los und nahm sie bei der Hand, führte sie weg in eine der Gartenlauben. Dann setzten sie sich und unterhielten sich. Er versicherte ihr, dass sie eh nur Schlechtes über sie dachten, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühe. Es läge an ihrer Herkunft! Es betrübte sie sehr... er entschuldigte sich für seinen harschen Tonfall und zog sie an sich. Dann küsste er sie und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie spürte seine Härte und sein Verlangen, er ließ eine Hand unter ihren Rock gleiten und streichelte sie. Ihre Küsse wurden tiefer, er stand auf und küsste sie, dabei öffnete er seine Hose, dann setzte er sich wieder... Seine Hände waren überall und nirgends. Sie stand mit ihm, auf und zog ihren Rock hoch. Dann setzte sie sich, gleichzeitig mit ihm, auf ihn und glitt hinab. 

Er küsste ihren Nacken indem er ihr Haar zur Seite schob, dann ihren Hals. Sie hatte so unglaublich weiche Haut. Sie begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Er lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte kehlig. Ein Schmetterling flog an ihnen vorbei... frei und ohne Zwang. Er dachte kurz nach... frei? Wie konnte er jetzt an sowas denken? Sie bewegte sich wieder und riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Sie wollte ihn und sie machte es unmissverständlich klar. Er hob seine Hände und sie stützte sich darauf ab um mehr Schwung zu bekommen. Seine Perrücke rutschte hinab und fiel ins Gras. Er ließ seinen Arm um sie rum gleiten und eine Hand in ihre Mitte. Er hörte einen heftigen Laut der Erregung und schmunzelte gegen ihre Schulter. 

In der Mitte der Laube stand ein Tisch. Er stand auf schnappte sich einen Fußhocker und dirigierte sie darauf. Dann kam er zurück und umfasste ihren Hintern mit beiden Händen, er war so prall und rund. Er schob ihre Röcke. Er wollte jetzt bestimmen wie schnell... überhaupt wollte er endlich im Himmelreich ankommen!

Die Gesellschaft Drinnen machte sich auf nach Draußen. Er sah sie kommen aber sie konnten sie nicht sehen. Er beeilte sich und wurde schnell und hart. Sie lag mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch. Sie kamen in Hörweite und er unterdrückte sein hartes Stöhnen. Der Comte erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf diese Szene und blieb kurz stehen. Die anderen wollten sehen was er gesehen hatte. Doch In der Laube stand nur Etiénne, tadellos der Etikette entsprechend gekleidet und glättete seine Weste. 

Er wirkte etwas angestrengt und setzte sich mit überkreuzten Beinen. Die anderen kamen zu ihm und er überspielte kurz den Umstand, dass seine Hose ziemlich stark ausgebeult war. Der Comte sah ihn entsetzt an. Es dauerte ewig, bis sie gingen und er war die ganze Zeit über so hart. Lele saß unter der Bank und krabbelte ganz vorsichtig in ein Gebüsch, er verdeckte sie mit den Beinen. Konversation war, schien es, ihm etwas mühevoller als sonst!

Dann endlich gingen sie wieder außer Hörweite.

"Sie sind weg, ma Belle, du kannst rauskommen!"  
"Ich dachte sie gehen nie weg!" 

Sie krabbelte aus den Büschen hinter der Laube, er kniete sich zu ihr und reichte ihr die Hand. Plötzlich war jemandem aufgefallen, dass sie ein Perlenarmband verloren hatte und alle kamen zurück um es zu suchen. Er krabbelte zu ihr in den Busch und lag neben ihr. Sie grinste und öffnete seine Hose, er biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht laut zu sein. Die anderen waren aber so laut, dass sie das rascheln nicht bemerkten. Denn er zog sie zu sich.

"Still! Hört ihr das?" sagte eine Dame  
"Nein!"  
"Da ist doch was?"  
"Nur ein Hase komm wir finden es nicht, es wird bald Dunkel, dann ist es eh zu spät, wir suchen Morgen weiter!" 

Etiénne lachte leise und stieß in sie, ganz langsam. Er sah sie an und zog eine Grimasse. Er sah aus wie ein Hase unter dem Einfluss von zuviel Laudanum und wackelte mit der Nase. 

"Deine Kleider sind ganz ruiniert, Marquis!"  
"Das macht nichts!" flüsterte er zurück.  
"Hnnn, aaah!" Stöhnte sie leis.  
"Hmmm, Du bist so wunderschön!"  
"Sie gehen... jaaa da!"  
"Wird auch Zeit, ich kann nicht mehr warten!"

Sie waren außer Sicht und Hörweite. Er stieß heftig in sie und sie klammerte sich an ihn und hob ihre Hüfte gegen ihn bei jedem Stoß. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und sackte er auf ihr zusammen. 

Er sah das Perlenarmband und steckte es sich in die Westentasche.  
Als sie aus dem Busch hervor krochen musste er lachen und sah sich an. die weißen Strümpfe wie auch die schöne Samthose waren ganz dreckig und voller Schlamm. Er ging mit ihr durch den Dienstboteneingang und dann schnell rauf. Als er in seinem Gästezimmer ankam musste er immer noch lachen, er zog die schmutzigen Kleider aus. Lele hatte noch etwas zutun und er war wieder allein. 

Er steckte sich ein Pfeifchen an und dann dachte er nach. Er stand auf und wedelte den Fidibus aus, bevor er zum Fenster lief. Was war sie doch für ein wundervolles Geschöpf? Sie lief unten vorrüber, er musste wieder schmunzeln... dann wurde sein Ausdruck ernst. Sie war nicht Sein! Ja, sie gehörte nichtmal in diese Gegend hier! Nicht in diese Gesellschaft und schon garnicht in ein Haus wie seines und eigentlich auch nicht als Frau an seine Seite. Auch wenn er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als das!

Er stieß eine Wolke aus wohlduftendem Tabak aus und sah sie sich an. Der Schmetterling flog in seine Gedanken zurück, anmutig, leichtfüßig, zierlich und wunderschön erschien er bei näherer Betrachtung. Wie würde sich ein Schmetterling wie dieser nur in Gefangenschaft machen? Genau, er ginge zu Grunde! Er war so reich, doch Geld, das wusste er, Geld konnte nicht das kaufen was sie brauchte. 

Er drehte sich, setzte sich vor den nur schwach brennenden Kamin und sah hinein. Beschloss, dass seine Beine ebenfalls etwas Ruhe brauchten und nahm ein Fußbänkchen. Er würde bald schon ein Schiff ausfindig machen das eine Rute nehmen würde die ziemlich genau an der der Sklavenschiffe vorbei käme. Jacques müsste sie bringen, sie und ihre Kinder. Müsste berichten... müsste bei ihr sein wenn sie zu ihrem Stamm zurück kehrte, es mit eigenen Augen sehen! Jacques, mittlerweile vertraute er ihm, weil sie ihm so viel über ihn erzählte. Niemanden anderen hätte er mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen können. Ein Scheit fiel knackend in sich zusammen und sandte einen Funken aus, der beinahe seine guten Strümpfe getroffen hätte. Er zog das Bein weg und dachte Jacques sei wie dieser Funke er würde in ihm noch einen Brand auslösen! Übermorgen wurde geheiratet, endlich, er war dieses Anwesen leid, hatte diese kleinen Räumlichkeiten so satt. Er musste sich ablenken. Doch dann kam sie hinein mit seinen sauberen Kleider. 

"Lele, setze Dich!" Er wies auf den Platz neben sich.  
"Ja!"


	4. Heimkehr

Er schmauchte an seiner Pfeife und sah sie eindringlich an. Sie dachte er sehe sehr ernst aus. Er sagte nichts und sie schwieg und wartete wie ein Kaninchen auf der Schlachtbank, denn so fühlte sich das Schweigen an. Eisig, gepaart mit einem Blick wie diesen war es fast nicht erträglich. Dann endlich nach ewigen Zeiten räusperte er sich.

"Wenn wir wieder daheim sind, in Paris, ma Belle, werde ich alles für Deine Abreise vorbereiten. Es wird mich ein paar Tage kosten, ich werde nicht dasein. Jacques wird Dich begleiten, Dich und Deine Kinder. Er wird Dir eine sichere Passage gewähren. Er wird bei Dir bleiben bis du ankommst." Er sah weg und schmauchte weiter an seiner Pfeife. 

Dann stand er auf und nahm sich ein Glas Brandy, der auf dem Kaminsims gestanden hatte und kippte ihn in einem Zug hinab. Es brannte, wie der Name ja bereits andeutete in der Kehle und wurde warm im Bauch. Dann legte er eine Hand an die Kante des Kamines und sah hinein.

"Ich denke Deine Familie wird Dich vermissen und Du Dich freuen, dass Du bald wieder unter Deinen Leuten weilst!" Er sah sie kurz an, sein Ausdruck war unleserlich. "Hier kannst Du nicht bleiben, es genügt schon wenn sie sich über mich ständig das Maul zerreißen. Es würde Dich auffressen, das will ich nicht. Du wirst wieder frei sein. Frei zu gehen und zu entscheiden." Er sah weg und atmete tief durch.

Er wirkte als sei es ihm egal, er war kalt und abweisend. Er konnte das gut, das zweite unnahbare Ich aufsetzen. Wie eine Maske die man überstreift, ohne das das Gegenüber sieht das dem so ist! Sie stand auf und nickte, dann ordnete sie ihre Sachen und ging wieder hinaus. Sie war froh und traurig zu gleichen Teilen. Einerseits hatte sie keine Familie mehr zu der sie zurück gekonnt hätte, andererseits hatte sie viele Freunde dort. Der Gedanke war so übermächtig, dass sie ihn darüber vergas. Sie hatte ihn gewollt und sie mochte ihn aber er war so fremd und anders, wie alles hier. Die Freude überwog dann!   
Er sah ihr nach als sie hinaus ging, tat er das Richtige? Das Richtige als Chevallier, natürlich ohne Zweifel. Das Richtige als Mann, als Mann der sich verliebt hatte und als Mann der das eigentlich nicht wollte? 

Was man liebt das lässt man gehen!

Der nächste Tag verging und war nicht mehr voller Freude wie die anderen. Er war jedenfalls der festen Überzeugung das Richtige zu tun.  
Dann kam die prunkvolle Hochtzeit, Musik, Feier, Geplauder, Essen und Rauchen, Alkohol. Das alles rauschte an ihm vorrüber wie die vorbeifliegende Welt, bei voller Fahrt in einer Kutsche, die man sich ansieht. Er beglückwünschte das Paar als es aus der Kirche kam, sich für ein paar Stunden zurück zog, um dann am Abend wieder zukommen. Henrie war da und beobachtete ihn bis Etiénne es satt hatte und ihn zur Rede stellte. Er war betrunken aber unauffällig, was einem Bruder jedoch nicht entging! Henrie nahm ihn mit hinaus auf den Balkon.

"Mann, Etiénne was ist mit Dir los?"  
"Was soll mit mir los sein? Ich feiere hast Du denn nicht bemerkt, dass da drinnen gefeiert wird, ecoute?" Er wies auf die Musik  
"Du betrinkst Dich doch sonst nicht?" Er sah ihm in die Augen  
"Na, dann wird es Zeit!" Er grinste und trank aus seinem Glas.   
"Ist das Dein Ernst?"  
"Jap mein voller! Ah bon, sieh doch mal da unten ist Katherien Plasell, ich hab noch was von ihr was sie sicher sehr erfreuen wird!" 

Er schob ihn an die Seite und machte sich auf den Weg. Etwas wankend... aber immerhin fast normal. 

"Madame Plasell? So ganz allein?" Er machte einen Diener.  
"Marquis de Menaux? Ich musste etwas Luft schnappen, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
"Ich habe da etwas, hmmm, dessen sie gerne habhaft wären!" Er lächelte und verneigte sich abermals.  
Sie sah ihn näher an "Sie sind betrunken?"  
"Bin ich das, hm, es ist mir entgangen! Die schöne Musik, die schönere Gesellschaft... der vortrefflich Ausblick!" Er sah in ihr dralles Dekolleté.

Etwas Ablenkung tat ihm gut. Doch er hielt nicht damit hinter dem Berg, dass er sie momentan sehr anziehend fand. Das war allein dem Alkohol geschuldet... dummer Alkohol, dachte er sich. Sie bemerkte es natürlich sofort! Er zog ihr Perlenarmband aus seiner Westentasche, er hatte es beim Kleiderwechsel extra eingesteckt.

"Da ist mir doch was zugeflogen... Vorgestern!"   
"Oh, Marquis!" 

Sie sah ihn kokett an und als er es ihr entgegenhielt nahm sie es und strich dabei sanft über seine Hand. Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf. 

"Welch vergeudeter Platz an einem so exquisiten Handgelenk wie dem Ihren!"   
"Oh, Ihr schmeichelt mir werther Marquis. Habt Ihr lust mit mir einen etwas diskreten Ort aufzusuchen?"  
"Was schwebt Euch vor Madame?"

Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und lächelte ihn an. Dann liefen sie eine Weile außer Sicht, bis sie ihn anhielt und ihn unvermittelt küsste. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie an ihren Hintern. Er zog eine Braue hoch... Er kramte sich an den Reifröcken dort vorbei, dabei zog er den Stoff ein wenig in die Höhe um sie zu streicheln. Er küsste ihren Hals, dann ihr Dekolleté, das so ausladend war. 

"Ich habe Euch mit ihr gesehen!"  
"So? habt Ihr das?"  
"Ich habe mich danach verzehrt, dass Ihr mich ebenfalls so berührt, Marquis. Ich bin nicht die einzige und Monsieur de Blessy ist ebenfalls von Euch sehr, sehr angetan!"  
"Ich, Interessant?" Er drückte den Unterleib an sie.  
"Ja, jedoch habt Ihr meine Blicke oder meinen Fächer stets ignoriert!"

Er ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund und brachte sie zum schweigen. Seine Hose war zu eng und sein Gehirn ausgeschaltet. Er hatte ja nicht gewusst das dem so war, sich aber auch nie bemüht. Sie küssten sich eine geraume Zeit innig, dann wanderte ihre Hand um seinen Arm um ihn weiter fort zu ziehen. In den entlegendsden Winkel des kleinen Lustgartens in eine entferntere Laube. Sie setzten sich, dann unterhielten sie sich zwanglos, bald wanderte ihre Hand an seinen Hosenlatz. In dem Moment fragte er sich, da die kühle Nachtluft ihn ernüchterte, was er da tat? Er schob ihre Hand beiseite und zog seine Taschenuhr. Sie legte ihre Hand über das Ziffernblatt und fuhr ihm über die Wange. 

Er stand unvermittelt auf und sah sie grimmig an, sie sah unschuldig zurück und lächelte. Danach wand er sich und ging, sie lief eilig trippelnd hinter ihm her.

"Marquis?"  
"Hört zu Madame, es war ein Versehen."  
"Aber Marquis!" Sagte sie Empörung spielend.  
Er drehte sich abrupt um und sah hinab "Haltet einfach den Mund und lasst mich allein!" 

Sie blieb stehen und sah auf ihre Hände dann begann sie zu weinen. Er lief nur noch schneller, was hatte ihn blos dazu getrieben? Sich ungeniert vollaufen zu lassen und dann soetwas? Dann war er auch nicht besser als die anderen!   
Er kam in Sichtweite seines Bruders der immer noch auf dem Balkon stand und ihn erwartete.

"Sei still!" Er sagte es harsch im vorbeigehen. 

Henrie sah ihn an und ihm dann nach als er verschwand. Er wies die anderen von sich und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen sah Etiénne aus dem Fenster. Lele tauchte hinter seinem Rücken auf.

"Raus." Es kam so unvermittelt.  
"Aber?"  
"Raus!" Es klang ernst und grimmig.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Raus jetzt, verschwinde, geh fort... was verstehst Du nicht?" 

Sie sah ihn ängstlich an und ging schnell. In der selben Sekunde tat es ihm leid! 

Die Heimreise war holprig, es begann zu regnen. Er vermied ihren Blick in der Kutsche, sie versuchte ihn immer zu erhaschen. So ging das die nächsten Tage bis sie endlich ankamen. Gerädert von der langen Reise, musste er sich erstmal hinlegen und schlief sofort ein. Als er erwachte war es tief dunkle Nacht, kein Schimmer, nicht mal ein schwacher. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, legte den Kopf an das kühle Glas und atmete tief durch. Draußen schlugen die Tropfen gegen die Scheibe und ronnen als kleine Ströme daran hinab. 

Er organisierte in den nächsten Tagen ihre Heimkehr und als der Abschied bevor stand, wies er ihr die kalte Schulter um sie nicht mit seinen tiefsten Gefühlen zu überrennen. Er sah der Kutsche nach und versank in Gedanken.

Sie war nicht nur eine Geliebte, sie war auch eine Freundin, er betrachtete sie als enge Freundin... auch wenn er sie erst so kurz kannte.


	5. Abgrundtief traurig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au wei, dieses Kapitel habe ich wirklich gern geschrieben... es ist teilweise ziemlich traurig.

Freunde, echte Freunde für die man seine Hand ins Feuer legt findet man nicht oft! Er verlor schonmal eine Freundin, sie hieß Franziska und sie war seine tiefste Freundin. Eine Freundin mit der er nicht intim war, die aber sein tiefstes und wahrstes Ich kannte. Diese Freundin war weit weg im hohen Norden Deutschlands. Eine Deutsche, er hatte sie auf seinen Reisen kennengelernt und sie war charmant. Er schätzte sie, er liebte sie auf eine spezielle Weise, er vermisste sie! Sie kündigte ihm irgendwann die Freundschaft. Sie befahl ihm endlich erwachsen zu werden, warum? Er schrieb ihr sooft und teilte sich mit. Er zeigte ihr sein tiefstes Inneres und sie? Sie verstieß ihn! Irgendwann war diese Freundschaft im Sande verlaufen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte! Er verpasste die Zeichen der Zeit! 

Doch was man liebt, das lässt man gehen.

Er hätte ihr gram sein sollen, hätte! Doch er konnte nicht. Dafür mochte er sie zu sehr, noch immer zu sehr. Auch wenn sie sich wahrscheinlich in einen Menschen gewandelt hatte den er nicht mehr kannte. Sie war noch so jung und dann verliebte sie sich, danach brach der Kontakt ab. Was täte er alles damit er es verhindern konnte, den Kontakt erhalten, ihren Mann kennenlernen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er garnichts tun konnte. Sie wollte ihn in ihrem letzten Brief nicht verletzen und wollte es doch. Er wurde nicht schlau. Er überlegte ob er ihr schreiben sollte? Dann starrte er auf die Schatulle aus Briefen, in der Kommode, die offen stand. Wieder ein Brief den nur seine Kommode kannte? 

Er verletzte sie auch, mit seinen tiefsten nicht immer einfachsten Wesenszügen und Gedanken und mit seiner Traurigkeit, die man nicht übersah wenn man ihn besser kannte. Er war oft so impulsiv und sagte einfach was er fühlte. Damit konnten zerbrechliche Wesen kaum umgehen... also musste sie ihn... loswerden! Er konnte sich an jedes noch so verstörende, Wort des letzten Briefes erinnern, bevor er ihn in Flammen aufgehen ließ.  
Nein, vergangen war vergangen! Die Brücke brach sie mit aller Gewalt und Kaltherzigkeit hinter sich ab. Gefühle? Als er den Brief las, fühlte er nur Wut, ihre Wut! Wut über ihn und über das was sie tat! Gefühle... da war nur Kälte. 

Es schauderte ihn als er so in seinem Sessel saß. Mittlerweile brach der Winter herein und damit eisige Kälte. Draußen war alles Weiß. Ein halbes Jahr verstrich seit Lele´s Abreise. Er hielt ein Buch in Händen aber die Gedanken brachten ihn vom Lesen ab. 

Was um alles in der Welt war passiert? Wie konnte er sie nur so verlieren, Franzika und Lele! Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Er fühlte sich schuldig an seiner eigenen Misere. Wie sollte er sich auf neue Menschen einlassen? Das war eine Wunde die tiefer ging als er sich eingestand. Er konnte noch so hart tun, es verfolgte ihn!

Vor einigen Tagen da verschickte er all diese Brief an die letzte Adresse die er kannte und nun hoffte er auf Antwort. 

Eine Antwort die nie kommen sollte!

XXX

Er hatte versucht sich abzulenken mit Lesen, mit Reisen mit Spaziergängen oder Ritten. Doch das alles half wenig wenn einer so einsam war! Keinen Freund an seiner Seite mit dem er sein trauriges Ich teilen konnte, der ihn aufmunterte. Es gab Freunde an seiner Seite, die sich aber nur ab und an mal blicken ließen und auch diese Besuche wurden mit der Zeit rar. 

Jeder geht irgendwann seinen eigenen Weg und jeder führt sein eigenes Leben! Was nutzt da alles Schöne dieser Welt? Was nutzt es wenn man es nicht teilen kann? 

Bekannte gab es da Draußen aber sie waren nur Figuren am Rande. Sicher interessierte sich Niemand dafür wenn er plötzlich ableben würde. "Oh, der Marquis ist Tod? Armer Mann" Das wäre ihre einzige Reaktion. Er lachte zynisch und legte das Buch beiseite. Wen würde es ernsthaft interessieren? Der Wind pfiff draußen laut... Niemanden! Da stand er wieder, allein, am Abgrund und starrte in die gähnende Leere... Sollte er sich ergeben? Er spielte so oft mit dem Gedanken und doch etwas hielt ihn immer wieder zurück. Wie lange noch?

Fragen die ihm keiner beantworten konnte, er hoffte auf einen Hoffnungsschimmer... den er nicht sehen konnte nur das grimmig, schwarze Loch das ihn aus depressiv angaffte. Das aus Augen stierte die er nicht sehen konnte... Stille die ihn anschrie!  
Es wäre so einfach, sich die Pistole zu schnappen und in den Wald zugehen. Mit Waffen kannte er sich so gut aus, er war ein geschickter Jäger! Die Pistole müsste er am Hinterkopf ansetzen, da wo die Steuerzentrale des Hirns saß und dann würde der Abgrund ihn für immer verschlingen. 

Er stand vor dem kleinen Etui mit den Duellpistolen und legte es beiseite. 

Veränderung ist nicht zu umgehn!

Am Abend nahm er sich im Salon der Madame ein Mädchen, doch auch dieses Vergnügen war kein echtes, nur reine Befriedigung eines längst vergessenen Bedürfnisses. Als er heim kam, spät in der Nacht, den Umhang um sich gezogen, erwartete ihn sein Bruder. 

Er saß im Salon und wollte ihn zur Rede stellen, doch er schmiss ihn hinaus mit einem grimmigen Griff aus Stein. Danach machte sein Magen mal wieder schlapp. Auch Jacques konnte ihn nicht beruhigen und schließlich schlief er aus purer Erschöpfung ein.


	6. Plötzlich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naja auch dieses Kapitel schrieb ich in einem weg... Ich kann nicht anders.

Am darauf folgendem Tag nahm er Jacques mit, er sollte mit ihm reiten und ihn allein begleiten. Er hatte eine Tasche umhängen und ritt wie der Teufel durch den Schnee, durch den Wald an den Feldern vorrüber. Jacques hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen... schließlich hielt er an und sah sich um.

"Hier ist es gut, es wird genügen!"  
"Herr?"  
"Stell keine Fragen, warte hier!"

Er band den goldenen Hengst an einen Baum und stapfte entschlossen durch den Schnee. Es war Einsam genug für sein Vorhaben, einsam genug um sich eine Kugel ungehindert durch den Kopf zu jagen. 

"Jacques warte hier und pass auf die Pferde auf!"  
"Herr!" Jacques senkte den Blick und machte einen Diener.

Irgendetwas an der Art wie sein Herr sich benahm war alamierend und ungewöhnlich. Er überlegte ihm zu folgen und sich über seine Vorgabe hinwegzusetzen! Hatte aber Angst vor Konsequenzen. 

"Hier das ist für Dich, überbringe es meinem Bruder, nachdem wir hier..." Er sah sich wieder um, keiner da und lief davon "... fertig sind."  
"Ja, Herr!" Er nahm den Brief fragend entgegen. 

Fertig? Womit fertig? 

Der Marquis lief außer Sichtweite... er hatte ihn aber vorab etwas aus der Tasche nehmen sehen. Er durfte nicht zögernd sein und musste ins Wagnis gehen. Er sah sich um und lief ihm nach. 

Etiénne hatte die Waffe bereits geladen als er sich eine passende Stelle aussuchte! Aber jede Stelle schien ihm passend... also suchte er sich eine alte knorrige Eiche und sah die Pistole an. So würde es enden! So würde es jetzt und hier enden! Er lehnte gegen das alte Holz und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um den Himmel nocheinmal nahe zu sein, denn dort wo er gleich hinginge, könnte er ihn nie wieder sehen. Dann begann er zu zittern und legte die Pistole an den Hinterkopf. Alles war so trist an diesem kalten Novembertag! Tränen rannen über seine Wangen um alles das und all die Freunde die er verloren hatte... und um das was er zu tun gerade wagte.  
Sein Herz raste und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, er schluckte hart die Tränen runter, die sich wie heiße Bäche über seine Wangen ergossen und ihn zu verbrennen schienen! Tränen die er sich immer verwehrt hatte. Seine Hand zitterte wie Espenlaub als er den Finger an den Abzug legte. 

Dann schloss er entschlossen die Augen... der Schuß krachte, doch eine Hand riss ihm die Waffe weg und der Schuß ging ins Leere.  
Er starrte seine Hand an mit der entladenen Pistole und dann Jacques, danach ging er in die Knie. Die Pistole umklammerte er hart.

"Jacques?" Es klang so leise aus ihm, dass man ihn kaum hörte.

Jacques ging ebenfalls in die Knie und umfing ihn mit beiden Armen. Etiénne hing schlaff weinend darin und schrie kurz auf. Jacques nahm hinter seinem Rücken seinen Kopf und drückte ihn an den eigenen. Etiénne ließ den Kopf an seine Seite sinken und weinte in seine Schulter dann umklammerte er ihn wie ein Ertrinkender. Es dauerte ewig und ewig... dann begann Etiénne zu frieren. Jacques hatte ihm mitlerweile die Pistole abgerungen und sie in die Tasche seines Mantels gleiten lassen. Er fühlte sich völlig entkräftet und matt, er fühlte sich als sei ein Tornado über ihn hinweg gefegt, der ihn mitriss und ihn herumgewirbelte! 

Jacques nahm seinen Mantel und hing ihn ihm um, dann war ihm zwar selbst kalt, dennoch, sein Herr brauchte ihn dringender. Er half ihm auf die Füße und lächelte ihn an. Ihre Hosen waren durchweicht und beiden unheimlich kalt. Er stützte ihn und hielt ihn bei der Hand, immer wenn er stolperte wurde der Händedruck kurzfristig stärker, so dass er daran Halt finden konnte. Die Pferde warteten geduldig, aber nicht minder frierend, im Schnee. Er half ihm auf, doch er hielt sich nicht richtig feste da oben. Also lief er an seine Seite, sein Pferd band er los. Pferde sind Herdentiere also folgen sie entweder artig oder sie flüchten heim. Der Rappe trottete brav hinter dem goldenen Fahatlan her. Er hielt sein Knie wenn er drohte zu rutschen, er wusste, dass sein Herr unter Schock stand! Die Stunde in denen sie her gallopiert waren dehnte sich so eigentlich, auf drei zurück aus. Es war inzwischen so unendlich dunkel, doch er vertraute den Pferden, sie allein würden sie sicher heimbringen. Der Rappe stupste Etiénne immer ans Knie so als erwarte er eine kleine Leckerei. Etiénne war einmal mit beiden Pferden ausgeritten und der Rappe hatte immer ein Stück Möhre bekommen wenn er brav an seiner Seite lief. Etiénne sah auf das nachtschwarze Geschöpf und streichelte seine Nase. 

Langsam kamen seine Sinne, mit der Kälte die tief in seine Glieder zog, zurück. Er sah auf Jacques der Mühe hatte durch den tiefen Schnee, der wieder begonnen hatte, zu stapfen und ihn gleichzeitig zu halten. Es kam Wind auf und immer dichteres Schneetreiben. Zuletzt war es beinahe unmöglich weiterzulaufen denn möglicherweise zog ein Sturm auf. 

Irgendwann kam eine rettende Remiese in Sicht. Sie war nicht groß, aber groß genug um die Pferde hinein zu holen und sich auf den Heuboden zu verkriechen. Jacques riss die Tore auf und führte alle hinein. Hinter ihm stieb der Schnee in einer Böe mit in die baufällige Bretterbude, hinein. Dann half er ihm hinab und dirigierte ihn zu einer geschützten Ecke aus Heu. Danach sattelte er ab und legte den Tieren Heu auf den Rücken, das musste reichen. 

Er kam zu ihm und rollte sich in seinen Mantel ins Heu, versuchte zu schlafen. Der Wind pfiff durch die Bretter dieser klapprigen Scheune und er legte Heu über sich. Mitten in der Nacht hörte er wie sein Herr, in seinen feineren und dünneren Kleidern die Zähne aufeinander schlug. Er rollte sich zur Seite wo er lag und sah ihm die Kälte an. Er verließ seine warme Lagerstatt und krabbelte zu ihm dann verstand Etiénne sofort. Sie legten sich eng aneinander und die Mäntel über sich. Dazu dicke Lagen von Heu.  
Jacques war einem Adeligen noch nie so nahe und umgekehrt.  
Er war ihnen näher gekommen um sie zu riechen, abscheulich! Der Marquis roch sehr angenehmen nach Zedern. Er hatte gewaschene Kleider und badete regelmäßig, er selbst ließ ihm schließlich immer das Bad ein. Zähneputzen hatte der Herr, wie er selbst, auf einer Reise nach Arabien gelernt und so konnte er sich makelloser Beißer rühmen und roch nicht, wie die anderen. Er streckte die Hand aus und rieb über die Arme des Herren, sie waren Eiskalt und nass vom Schnee!  
Er zögerte und zog ihn schließlich an sich, sie umklammerten sich und endlich wurde es warm. Plötzlich ließ ein Donner sie aufschrecken! Der Sturm wuchs mit jeder Stunde! Sie legten sich so eng aneinander, dass kein Blatt dazwischen gepasst hätte. Trotz des tosenden Unwetters konnte Jacques einschlafen. Er rollte sich in seine Arme und mummelte sich an seine Schulter, dann halb auf seine Brust ein.

Etiénne sah auf ihn hinab und grübelte über ihn. Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, er war ihm sehr dankbar! Hatte er einen Freund? Er beschloss es einfach zuzulassen! Jacques lächelte im Schlaf... er fand es... süß? Er fand ihn süß? Er fand es angenehm so! Was war plötzlich mit ihm los? Musste er erst fallen um wieder aufzustehen? Er zog ihn ein bisschen näher und strich über seine Wange... sie war so weich... für einen Mann. Er sagte sich er hätte einen Mann in seinem Arm! Einen Mann!

Als Jacques von etwas ungewohntem erwachte sah er in seine Augen, die einen sanften Ausdruck angenommen hatten. Einen den er so noch nie gesehen hatte bei seinem Herren. Er fand sich in seinem Arm wieder, hörte seinen Herzschlag, es donnerte draußen erneut. 

Er spürte wie der Marquis zitterte und rieb wieder über seine Arme und Brust. Er selbst zitterte kaum, denn er war in die dickem und derben Stoffbahnen seines Mantels eingerollt. Schöne dichte Schurwolle! Er hatte noch ganz rot geschwollene Augen vom weinen... Jacques sah auf und er tat ihm sehr leid. Er war seinem Herren immer treu ergeben und ließ sich alles gefallen, er wusste das hinter dem harten Äußerem ein sehr empfindungsfähiger Mann, ein weicher Kern, steckte. Er fragte sich warum er nicht bemerkte wie schlecht es ihm ging? Ein guter Diener konnte auch das! Er nahm ihn etwas fester in seine Arme und strich über seinen Rücken. 

Etiénne war so dankbar... er spürte diese Verbundenheit und er wusste nicht ob es vom weinen kam oder von seiner inneren Aufgewühltheit aber er wollte nichts sehnlicher, in diesem Moment, als in seinen Armen liegen... Für immer! Er drückte sich näher an ihn, er war so warm und einladend, er roch gut nach Moos und Heu. Nach Wald im kalten Herbstwind! Er legte seinen Kopf über den seines Dieners und spürte sein langes Haar an seinen Lippen.

"Danke mein treuer Jacques!" Er lächelte in seine Haar.

Jaques nickte, flirtete sein Herr? Er stützte sich auf und gewann etwas Abstand. Etiénne gab ihn augenblicklich frei! Er drehte sich und starrte die andere Seite der Scheune an. Doch es war zu kalt und windig um allein zu liegen. Er robbte etwas näher an ihn. Der Marquis zog ihn wie eine Decke zu sich und legte einen Arm um ihn. Er zog ihn nah zu sich, er konnte ihn an seinem Hintern spüren. Seinen Atem im Nacken, der angenehm warm war! Etiénne wollte etwas sagen, doch er brachte nichts raus. Er wollte ihn küssen aber den Moment nicht zerstören, was wenn es das wäre? Er beschloss nicht länger zu warten, hatte in seinem Leben viel zu lange gewartet auf etwas was sich ihm dann wieder entzog! Er ließ seine Hand über seinen Bauch gleiten, ganz beiläufig. Jacques war wie erstarrt in dieser Sekunde und wurde ganz unbeweglich! Etiénne brauchte jetzt jede nur erdenkliche Nähe. Sicherheit! Ruhe und Frieden! Er verstand sich nicht... was fühlte er nur? 

Und wieder war er von einer derartigen Dankbarkeit überwältigt, er schuldete ihm sein Leben. Er legte seinen Kopf in Jacques Nacken! Tränen rann über seine Wangen und er begann erneut zu schluchzen, ganz leis in seine Haare. Es dauerte nicht lang und er wischte sich die Tränen fort, Jacques Bauch hatte sich zusammengezogen als er es hörte und sein Zittern spürte. 

Er war immer noch sehr aufgewühlt und Gott sei Dank hatte er seinen Herren gefunden, sonst... mochte er sich nicht ausmalen was passiert wäre? Er nahm die Hand über seinem Bauch in die eigene und hielt sie feste. Er brauchte jetzt eine starke Schulter zum ausweinen und um sich daran festzuhalten.  
Irgendwann schlief Etiénne tatsache ein und Jacques hörte sein beruhigtes atmen. Ein fremdartiges Gefühl von einen männlichen Körper so berührt zu werden, dachte er, als er ihn spürte. Aber nicht unbehaglich, im Gegenteil! Es donnerte wieder und Jacques erschrak auf Grund des gleichzeitig einsetzenden Blitzlichtes und zuckte zusammen. Das Gewitter kam näher. Etiénne hinter ihm erwachte und machte ein sehr beruhigendes "schtt."  
Er hatte sich immer gewundert wie die Pferde auf ihn reagierten, es war diese Ruhe. Diese tiefe und sanfte Stimme, die es verstand Frieden im Gegenüber empfinden zu lassen. Er verstand es jetzt. 

Es war diese Wärme die seine Hand ausstrahlte, diese Ruhe mit der er ihn besänftigte. Er fühlte sich augenblicklich sicher. Komisch, denn noch vor Kurzem hatte er ihm die Sicherheit gegeben. Beide erschraken als der Blitz irgendwo da draußen einen Baum fällte und die Flammen den Stamm hinauf loderten, wie ein Elmsfeuer. Dann aber schnell wieder erloschen. 

Etiénne verstand seinen Körper nicht, denn eine Erregung bahnte sich einen Weg. Erregung? Wie um alles in der weiten Welt konnte er von einem Mann so erregt sein? Jacques war ein zierlicher Mann, ein sehr schlanker, kleiner Mann. Er war sehr zart bemuskelt im Gegensatz zu ihm, fast wie eine Frau. Der Marquis rückte etwas von seinem Diener ab, der murrte weil es kälter wurde und kam ihm wieder so nahe wie vorher, nur um sie dann zwischen seinen Schenkeln zu spüren. 

Er hielt inne und überlegte ob er das jetzt gespürt hatte was er spürte? Ja!  
Warum blieb er liegen? Es donnerte tosend und warf erneut einen Baum. Sie zuckten beide, er stieß unbeabsichtigt nach hinten als er zusammen fuhr! Etiénne sog die Luft ein... es hatte ein bisschen Weh getan... 

Er strich wieder über seinen Körper und beruhigte ihn... Jacques fand es sei so anders und es sei... erregend, er spürte so ein ziehen in der Lende, das er nur von seiner Frau kannte!!! Erregend? Ein Mann? Warum war sein Herr erregt? Er fühlte seine lange Härte gegen sich drücken. 

Jacques hatte ein bisschen Angst vor dem Tosen da Draußen. Etiénne suchte den Adrenalin kick, schon immer!  
Jacques drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen, sie waren immer noch voller Qual! 

Sie legten die Köpfe aneinander und ehe sie es sich versahen, legten sie ihre Lippen auf die des anderen. Es donnerte und blitzte, Jacques fuhr zusammen...  
Dann starrte er ihm ins Gesicht, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und zog ihn wieder zurück. Er spürte eine Zunge an seinen Lippen und leckte über diese. Er spürte seine Hand an seinem Becken und seine Erregung die härter dagegen drückte als vorher. Ein erneutes tosen ließ ihn zusammenfahren.  
Etiénne lenkte ihn ab indem er eine Hand über seinen Bauch über seinen Latz gleiten ließ. Jacques Augen suchten erschrocken und vertraut seine. Was tat er da? Sein Herr spürte seine Erregung und öffnete seinen Latz dann spürte er seine langen warmen Finger an sich, um sich... er stöhnte und verriet sich! Er spürte ihn an seinem Schenkel, wie er sanft dagegen stieß.  
Er öffnete den Mund und ließ diese Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten... schloss die Augen. Spürte seine Lippen, seine Zunge... ihn. Er schmeckte so gut... männlich? Was tat er da... es donnerte doch er konzentrierte sich auf diese Lippen, Zunge, Hand, Wärme... 

Er ließ zu, dass der Herr ihn etwas zu sich zog, ihn positionierte. Er ließ zu, dass seine Kleider geöffnet wurden. Dann spürte er seine Haut an der eigenen. Er spürte seine elektrisierenden Küsse im Nacken... Er spürte wie er ihn vorbereitete und wie seine Pobacken auseinander gezogen wurden... hörte ein aufgeregtes Stöhnen im Rücken und dann... dann spürte er ihn... wie er sich in ihn drückte... ganz sanft. Es donnerte, doch er bekam es nicht mit! Er spürte eine Hand. Er spürte seine nackte Haut die so heiß war an seiner eigenen nackten Haut. Etiénne ließ ihm keine Zeit... er bewegte sich vorsichtig. Jacques fand es schmerzhaft, dann nach einer Zeit aber sehr erregend… Etiénne lehnte sich an seinen Hintern, Jacques presste sich an ihn und er wurde schneller. Jetzt war das Gewitter über ihnen, doch sie registrierten es nicht mehr. Das Stöhnen wurde härter und schneller.... Etiénne stieß und hielt inne nur damit Jacques sich rhythmisch gegen ihn warf. Jacques spürte seinen Griff um seine Hüfte der hart war wie Stahl! Er spürte ihn so nah bei sich, dass es ihn fast umbrachte vor Erregung! Etiénne drückte sich ganz feste an ihn und legte sich halb über ihn kurz bevor er fühlte er würde kommen. 

Sie waren Eins! Eine Masse aus Lust und Stöhnen, sie waren dem Himmel so nahe! Keine Gedanken mehr an Standesunterschiede, an Geschlechter, an was auch immer. Sie waren in völliger Eintracht.

"Oh, Jaques! Mon Amie!"  
"Nicht aufhören, Excellenz!"

Etiénne hielt ihn hart auf sich, presste ihn härter ins Heu und stöhnte in seinen Nacken, Jacques war gerade eben in seiner Hand explodiert. Irgendwann verließ er ihn mit vielen Küssen im Nacken und schloss die Hose. Jacques drehte sich fragend zu ihm, als er sich angezogen hatte, was war da gerade eben passiert? 

War es nur die Aufgewühltheit seines Herren? War es der Schock, die Trauer? Der Herr war bereits wieder in Schlaf versunken, müde und matt aber warm!


	7. Der König

Der nächste Morgen war irgendwie verwirrend. Der Herr war bereits erwacht und kümmerte sich selbst um die Pferde, als Jacques die Augen aufschlug. Er wischte sie mit Heu ab und hatte sein Pferd bereits wieder gesattelt, er war gerade bei seinem Hengst angekommen. Er vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen, das Einzige was er sagte waren knappe Anweisungen und das er gedachte wieder loszureiten. Draußen angekommen war der Schnee allerdings so hoch, dass sie laufen mussten. Jacques führte beide Pferde und lief dezent, sich im Hintergrund haltend, hinter ihm her. Der Herr schien sich gefasst zu haben, da war nichts mehr von zusammengesunkenen Schultern, verweinten Augen und einer depremierten Stimme zu hören. Er stapfte geradewegs und aufrecht, wie immer, durch das tiefe Weiß nach Hause. Er sprach nicht und er sah sich nicht um?  
XXX

Jacques hatte Zeit zum nachdenken, wie um alles in der Welt sollte er DAS seiner Frau beibringen? Was war nur mit ihm los er hätte standhaft sein sollen. Doch er genoss diese ruhige Art seines Herren, die sanfte Stimme und die Hände. Es war ihm nicht unangenehm von ihm genommen zu werden... was es doch aber hätte sein sollen? Er war ebenfalls traurig über die Gemütsverfassung und über die Trauer des Marquis... hatte den Tag wie in einem schlechten Theaterstück erlebt!  
Er sah die ganze Zeit zu Boden und lief in den großen Spuren seines Herren. 

Etiénne dachte etwa ähnlich! Er verstand nicht was das passierte?! Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Er verspürte keinerlei Bedarf mit ihm darüber zu reden, gar mit ihm zu reden! Tatsache und das gestand er sich ein, er hatte ihn wahnsinnig vor Lust werden lassen! 

Er stapfte so schnell voran, dass der Diener einige Mühe hatte mit den Pferden hinterher zu kommen. Als er sich dann doch mal umsah um zu warten, sah dieser auf den Boden und schien tief in Gedanken zu sein. Er wartete, über die Schulter blickend und lief dann weiter als er nahe genug war. Der Weg erforderte noch einige Mühe und so waren sie außer Atem als sie ankamen. 

Der Stallknecht eilte herbei um Jacques die Pferde abzunehmen. Als nächstes lief Etiénne zum Haus, sah aber aus den Augenwinkeln, wie eine Frau über den Platz eilte. Jacques Frau! Er kümmerte sich nicht darum und lief ins Haus. Seine Seidenstrümpfe waren komplett durchweicht und ein Diener rannte vor um ihm, nach Anweisung, ein Bad einzulassen.  
Als er in der heißen Wonne versank schloss er die Augen und plötzlich kamen Bilder von der letzten Nacht zurück und das Gefühl ihm im Arm zu halten, es war überwältigend. Er schob es weg, tief beiseite... dachte an Lele. Jacques hatte lange gebraucht um seinen Auftrag auszufüllen und war braun gebrannt zurück gekommen. 

Konnte er nicht einmal in seinem Leben eine vernünftige Beziehung führen? Es ließ ihn kurz ärgerlich werden! 

Als ihm fast die Augen zu fielen stieg er aus der Wanne und trocknete sich. Draußen pfiff erneut der Wind und schneite sie ein. Als er in sein Gemach kam, lag bereits eine Bettpfanne mit heißen Kohlen am Fußende. Er stieg in die Daunen und hüllte sich zufrieden ein. Das Letzte woran er sich erinnerte war genau das. Denn ein Fieber schüttelte ihn zwei Wochen durch. Als er endlich wieder zu sich kam war er ziemlich entkräftet. Jacques brachte ihm eine wohltuende Hühnerbrühe ans Bett und wollte schnell wieder hinaus gehen. 

"Jacques!"  
Er hörte seinen Namen und krächzte fast "Herr?"  
"Komm her... Jacques, so kann es nicht weitergehen! Setze Dich dorthin." Er wies auf einen Sessel in der Nähe des Bettes. "Was da geschehen ist, in der Scheune" Er räusperte sich "Das tut mir leid! Ich hätte nicht..." Er stockte... "War nicht Herr meiner Sinne" Er setzte sich etwas höher. 

Jacques nickte und vermied, wie es Sitte war, jeden Augenkontakt.

"Jacques, ich will Dir danken... dass Du für mich da warst. Mich vor Schlimmeren bewahrt hast! Ich war zu aufgewühlt um klar zu denken... ich bin es immer noch! Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist? Ich bin das alles so satt! Mein Leben gerät irgendwie aus den Fugen und ich, ich stehe hilflos da und sehe zu!" 

Das Gesagte fiel ihm schwer, Jacques war gerührt davon, dass er sein Herz ausschüttete. Er sah nicht auf und behielt seine Hände stur im blick. Der Herr nahm den Teller mit Suppe und positionierte alles auf einem Brett dann löffelte er nachdenklich. 

Er sah nachdenklicher auf und raunte "Danke Jacques!"

Jacques machte einen tiefen Diener und lief schnell hinaus. Etiénne hatte beschlossen diesen Diener, seinen wohl loyalsten, fortan immer mit zunehmen, auf Reisen, auf Einladungen... einfach egal! 

Denn die nächste Soireé fand statt bei dem Comte de Blessy, eben diesem der ihm so sehr angetan war. Der Comte war offensichtlich dem männlichen Geschlecht zugetan, daraus machte er keinerlei Hehl! Ein Frevel, aber einer den jeder aus seinen Kreisen kannte und billigte! 

XXX

Der Comte saß mit einigen anderen Herren bereits in der Runde als er eintraf. Zweifelsohne hatte Madame Plaselle ihm alle erdenklichen Einzelheiten über ihr Zusammentreffen berichtet! Madame saß mit einigen anderen Damen an der anderen Seite des Tisches, nicht ein Mensch hier der in einer ehelichen Beziehung steckte. Sie aßen, tranken und aßen! Madame wie auch Monsieur machten ihm in einem fort schöne Augen, er ignorierte das.

Er war dieses affige Gehabe so leid, er spielte nur mit aber warum eigentlich? War er denn auch so verrucht wie die anderen? Die anderen plauderten gerade im belanglosen Ton über ihre Liebschaften und mit fortgeschrittener Stunde wurde dieses "belanglose Gestammel" wie er sich dachte immer freizügiger. Was aber noch viel unangenehmer war es wurde so richtig gesprochen als sei man in der Gosse. Er ärgerte sich bereits als er die Herrschaften sah, die ihn mit unschuldigen Blicken entgegenblickten als er ankam.  
Unschudig, waren alle nicht... alle hatten ihre skandalösen Liesonen! Alle! Ja auch er, mit Lele, einer Dienstmagd. Gut das war nichts Neues, viele Herren trieben es mit ihren Untergebenen aber eben im Verborgenen! 

Er hörte wie Jacques hinter seinem Stuhl von einem Bein aufs andere trat und ein ganz verächtliches, kaum hörbares, Schnauben ausstieß. Er musste lächeln, selbst sein Diener hatte bessren Geschmack!  
Der Comte lächelte zurück, denn er dachte er wäre gemeint.  
Irgendwann löste sich das Essen in ein entspanntes Plaudern auf, man stand am Fenster, wandelte durch den Garten und tat Diverses! Er lief auf den Balkon und schmiedete schon einen Plan wie er entkommen konnte! De Blessy folgte ihm, in einem gewissen zeitlichen Abstand, diskret!

Die Diener waren parat und standen im Hintergrund so konnte auch Jacques seinen Herren im Auge behalten. Er sah dem Comte nach, sie standen auf dem Balkon und unterhielten sich, an der Art wie sein Herr immer wieder Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Comte brachte, konnte er erkennen, dass es ihm unangenehm war. 

Er kam ihm immer wieder nahe und näher, war betrunken, offensichtlich und hielt nicht hinter dem Berg mit dem was er begehrte. Irgendwann legte er eine Hand auf die des Marquis.

"Nehmt augenblicklich Eure Griffel weg, Monsieur, sonst werdet Ihr es bereuen!" Es war mehr ein wütendes halbersticktes Brummen.  
"Aber Marquis, ich bitte Euch, Seid doch nicht so schüchtern!" lallte er.

Etiénne quetschte seine Finger hart und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Der Comte ging in die Knie und stieß einen erschreckten Ton aus als er losließ. Etiénne wand sich auf dem Absatz und sah Jacques an, der kam sofort herbei. Er herrschte ihn an er solle seinen Mantel holen und dem Kutscher bescheid sagen. Jacques eilte weg und wieder her, warf ihm den Mantel um und Etiénne verließ ohne sich nach irgendwem umzusehen die Szene.  
Als er hinaustrat hatte es mal wieder begonnen heftig zu schneien. Er betrat die Kutsche und dann hielt er inne, streckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster und rief Jacques zu, er solle platz nehmen und zwar in der Kutsche.

Als Jacques hineinkam und sich setzte starrte er zu Boden, er hörte die Wut in seiner Art. Auch wenn er nichts sagte er konnte es regelrecht spüren. 

"Verdammter Ideot! Was bildet der sich ein mich, MICH! So zu behandeln? Eingebildeter Pinsel... der und seine unterirdischen Gäste!" Er quetschte es zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

Es war sehr leise, jeder in seinem Hause wusste wenn er so leise war dann war er so richtig tiefgründig wütend! Jacques sah zu Boden, würde er jetzt darunter leiden müssen? Nicht wenige Diener hatten, bei ihm, in solchen Situationen ihre Anstellung verloren. Er hielt seine Hände in seinem Schoß zusammengefaltet, so hart zusammengepresst, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Er hatte ein bisschen Angst, wie jeder seiner Diener wenn er so wütend wurde. 

Sein Magen krampfte und er hielt sich den Bauch, nahm ein kleines Fläschchen und trank daraus, eine Medizin die ihm ein neuer Arzt verschrieben hatte. Es wirkte fast sofort. 

"Dieser ganze Abend war unnötig, war Zeitverschwendung, dieser hässliche Mensch!" er fauchte und spie es aus. 

Die Kutsche tat einen Ruck und ließ beide in ihrem Sitz hoch fliegen. Er klopfte mit seinem Gehstock an das Dach und dann stieg er aus, schrie den Kutscher an und warf ihn auf der Stelle aus seinen Diensten. Jacques setzte sich auf den Kutschbock und brachte sie heim. Noch am selben Abend schrieb er eine neue Stelle als Kutscher aus. Als sie ankamen hastete er den Kutschbock hinunter und wäre fast umgeknickt als er dem Herren die Treppe ausfuhr und dann die Tür öffnete. Er stand mucksmäuschen still als er ausstieg und rannte zur Tür... Bevor der Diener auf der anderen Seite der Tür öffnete legte er den Finger an den Mund und presste die Augen zusammen. Die Augen waren das allgemeine Zeichen dieses Hauses für -macht den Herren nicht noch wütender- oder -Gefahr im Verzug-. 

Der Diener öffnete mit tiefer Verneigung die Tür und ließ ihn ein und schon war es im Hause herum gesprochen... Er warf ihm seinen Mantel entgegen, stapfte die Treppe hoch in seine Bibliothek und schmiss die Tür zu.  
Er setzte sich und trank ein großes Glas Chardonnay. Dann steckte er sich eine Pfeife an und lief mit der Einladung zum heutigen Abend zum Feuer um sie zu verbrennen. 

XXX

Er ging sobald nicht mehr, egal von wem er eine Einladung erhielt.  
Dann eines Tages flatterte eine von seinem Cousin höchstpersönlich ins Haus. Die konnte er unmöglich ausschlagen und schon am selben Abend machte er sich auf in die Tuillerien. 

Als Louis ihn durch die Tür kommen sah strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. 

"Lieber Cousin, wie schön Euch hier zu wissen, wir freuten uns schon den ganzen Tag!"  
"Sire!" Er verneigte sich kunstvoll und tief.  
"Kommt, setzt Euch und erzählt uns ein Bisschen von Euch!"  
"Gern, Majestät!" Er neigte den Kopf.

Etiénne sah sich um, so viele Ohren die lauschen konnten, der König mochte keine Privatsphäre besitzen aber er schon. Louis erkannte das und schickte alle fort.

Sie saßen vor einem riesigen Kamin und unterhielten sich bis tief in die Nacht. Jacques war draußen vor der Tür eingeschlafen.  
Dann betrat die Östereicherin die Szene, Madame la Reine, Etiénne verneigte sich tief und fand immer wieder das er diese Person nicht ausstehen konnte. 

"Wird mein König mich am Spieltisch begleiten?"  
"Meine Königin, wir haben gerade Besuch von unserem lieben Cousin dem Marquis de Menaux!" Der König hasste spielen!  
"Der Marquis..." Sie sah verächtlich hinab... "kann mitkommen!"

Also machte man sich auf um Roulette zu spielen. Etiénne sah ein bisschen zu, wollte dafür kein Geld ausgeben, tat es dann der Höflichkeit halber und gewann so Einiges. Jacques fielen die Augen zu als er hier stand und wartete. Die Königin verschwendete Unsummen Geld! Sie war dekadent, sie war ungeniert und sie war spielsüchtig... Ein kleines Frauenzimmer, so jung noch und schon so verderbt! Irgendwann fielen ihm fast selbst die Augen zu, der König bemerkte auch das und ließ ihn gehen.


	8. Anschlag

Etiénne weckte Jacques, der schlafend an der Wand lehnte und ihm zufällig in die Augen sah, dann aber sofort wieder weg. Etiénne wankte ein bisschen und packte seinen Arm um ihn hier weg zu lotsen.   
Jacques musste ihn stützen als er in die Kutsche stieg. Er wollte, dass er ebenfalls einstieg. Das hatte er in letzter Zeit immer getan, so sollte es bleiben!  
Sein Herr nickte fast immer wieder weg und roch nach Alkohol und Tabak. Er rutschte in seinem Sitz hinab und stieß an Jacques Knie. Die Straßen waren dieser Tage unübersichtlich und puckelig und so rollte das Gefährt über einen Stein.

Jacques fiel nach Vorne und landete auf den Knien, zwischen den Beinen seines Herren, der erwachte davon und sah auf ihn hinab. Die Kutsche fuhr über einen weiteren Stein und Jacques stieß, ohne dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, vor seine Mitte. Etiénne ließ eine Hand an seiner Wange nieder und wischte über seine Lippen. Jacques sah hinab doch er zog seinen Kopf hoch, so musste er ihm gezwungener Maßen in die Augen sehen. Dann half er ihm hoch, doch auch das war gefährlich ein weiterer Ruck katapultierte ihn nach Vorn auf seinen Herren. So sah er hinab und wollte sich abdrücken um sich wieder zu setzen doch zwei Hände umfassten seine Taille und strichen sanft über seinen Rücken. Etiénne war so Gott verdammt betrunken, er zog ihn an sich und senkte seinen Kopf an seine Brust. Jacques war das doch ein Bisschen unangenehm, er saß ganz starr auf seinem Herren. Ein weiterer Ruck beförderte ihn ziemlich nah an diesen. Der hatte seinen Verstand gerade in seiner Mitte. Jacques konnte sie deutlich spüren. Zwei Hände umfassten ihn und bugsierten ihn auf den Platz neben dem des Herren. 

So saßen sie nebeneinander und fuhren heim. Nach einer Weile tat es noch einmal einen Ruck, doch der Herr stemmte eines der langen Beine auf den Vordersitz um ihn dann mit dem Arm vor dem nach Vorn fallen zu bewahren! Denn er war so schrecklich müde, dass ihm die Augen zu fielen. Jacques bemerkte bei sich, dass der Herr sich ziemlich zusammenriss. Er sah zu Boden und dann unbemerkt auf die ausgebeulte Hose des Herren. Etiénne versuchte die ganze Zeit an etwas ziemlich unerregendes zu denken. Er konnte einfach nicht… nicht wenn das Geschöpf seiner Begierde so dicht neben ihm saß. Er angelte nach seiner Hand und nahm sie in seine eigene. Jacques starrte diese an und Etiénne neigte sich zu dem Diener. Er verströmte einen derartigen Alkoholgeruch das dieser sich abwand. Etiénne beließ es dabei und ließ die Hand los, dann faltete seine in seinem Schoß zusammen, das Hindernis in seiner Hose hatte sich von ganz allein wieder verflüchtigt und sein Verstand kehrte zurück in seinen Kopf! Dann wurde es ruhig denn die Pferde stapften langsam voran. So geschah es, dass Jacques wirklich einnickte und irgendwann der Kopf an den Oberarm seines Herren fiel. 

Etiénne sah hinab auf den Diener und schmunzelte, langsam wurde er wieder nüchterner als zuvor. Der Arme hatte die ganze Zeit gestanden und auf eine Reaktion von ihm gewartet. Er sah so friedlich aus an seinem Arm. Er rutschte etwas im Sitz hinab und ließ ihn behutsam auf seine Schulter gleiten, legte ihm den eignen Mantel um und dachte nach.   
Er roch so gut... nach Sommer und Heu? Er nahm eine Nase voll und fuhr ihm mit den langen Finger sanft durchs goldene Haar. Irgendwann fiel Jacques nach vorne, er legte ihn sanft auf seinen Schoß und genoss diesen Moment. Ein Arm hatte sich um seinen Bauch gelegt um ihn daran zu hindern vom Sitz zu fallen. Er sah auf ihn hinab und dachte wieder nach. Seine Frau konnte sich glücklich schätzen einen Mann wie ihn zu haben! Sie erwartete jeden Tag das zweite Kind, er wusste es zufällig.

Draußen wurde es auf einmal turbulent, die Pferde erschraken und gingen durch? Er stemmte sich mit beiden Füßen am anderen Sitz ab und hielt Jacques fest, der gerade aufwachte... ein Schrei und ?ein Schuß? kündeten davon, dass der Kutscher vom Bock gefallen war. Jacques konnte sich selber festhalten und dann sah Etiénne hinaus in die fliegende Welt... Die beiden Rappen vor der Kutsche sausten panisch davon. Was hatte sie um alles in der Welt so erschrocken und warum waren sie nicht auf dem Heimweg? Er überlegte fast ebenso panisch... dann sah er auf die Räder die über massenhaft Steine und Äste rollten... sie waren in einem Wald. Sie mussten hier raus... bevor die Kutsche sich überschlug! Etiénne packte Jacques, der sich panisch versteifte. 

„Herr, nein bitte!“  
„Spring, Du hast keine Wahl… spring jetzt!“ Er schrie es gegen den Wind an.  
„Bitte nein, nicht! Herr!“ Die Stimme wurde zu einem einzigen Angstschrei.  
„Du springst jetzt oder ich prügel Dich raus!“ Seine Stimme begann zu zittern.

Er hörte nicht mehr zu, löste Jacques Hände von seinen Kleidern, öffnete mit Fußtritten die Tür und warf ihn im hohen Bogen hinaus. Als nächstes wollte er springen, doch das was er geahnt hatte trat nun ein. Er wurde im Inneren der Kutsche hin und hergewirbelt und dann drehte sich das Gefährt berstend um sich selbst. Er schlug derart heftig mit dem Kopf irgendwo gegen, dass es ihm das Bewusstsein raubte.

Irgendwann war es still und er reglos, dann erwachte er und streckte die Glieder, prüfte nach ob noch alles in Ordnung sei. Sein Bein schmerzte höllisch, doch es ließ sich bewegen, dazu kamen ein paar Prellungen, Schürfwunden und blaue Flecken. Sein Kopf schmerzte und war an der rechten Schläfe blutüberströmt. Seine Kleider waren zerissen und schmutzig. Er robbte aus der halb auf der Seite halb auf dem Kopf liegenden Trümmerhalde. Die Pferde lagen ein paar Meter weiter, eines schwer verletzt und vor Schmerzen stöhnend. Er beruhigte es und zog seinen Säbel, dann setzte er einen sauberen Schnitt am Hinterkopf des Tieres und stand ihm bei als es starb. Das war das Einzige was er hätte tun können. Das andere lag unter Ästen und war im Geschirr gefangen. Es schlug vor Angst und im Willen sich zu befreien um sich. Er schnitt die Leinen durch und sprang an die Seite, danach schaffte das Pferd es sich aufzurichten und stand zitternd vor ihm. Es sah nicht so hart verletzt aus wie das andere. Es konnte gehen zwar nur humpelnd aber es ging! Es konnte nicht belastet werden, denn es zog das Bein deart nach, dass er davon absah sich tragen zu lassen.

Danach fiel ihm der Diener ein, er hatte ganz schön auf den Kopf bekommen. Er nahm das Tier mit und band es an einen Baum, dann suchte er ihn humpelnd. Schließlich fand er ihn, er blutete am Kopf und war nicht ansprechbar. Er versuchte alles aber es half nichts. Er war panisch... nein, Jacques, das durfte nicht sein!

Also lud er ihn auf seinen Rücken und lief schleppend zurück um das Pferd zu holen, dann setzte er den Weg nach Hause fort. Es war ebenfalls wieder schwer durch die tiefe Masse aus Schnee und Schlamm zu kommen. Das Pferd konnte nur langsam gehen und stöhnte bei jedem Schritt, doch es tat alles um mit seiner neuen Herde zu gehen. Ihm ging es ebenso, wie dem Rappen, er spürte wie sein Bein immer dicker wurde und anfing zu pochen. Irgendwann fand er den toten Kutscher. Mittlerweile stöhnte Jacques auf seinem Rücken, er hatte seinen Beine um sich geschlungen um ihn besser halten zu können. Jacques zuckte mit ihnen und machte es unmöglich ihn zu tragen. Etiénne fiel vorüber weil er ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und genau auf das Bein. Er stöhnte hart gegen die Brust und blieb im Schnee liegen. Nach gefühlten Monaten rappelte er sich auf und kroch schmerzverzerrt zu seinem Diener.

"Jacques Chernisez!"  
nichts  
"Jacques, wach auf...." er legte ihm die Hand an die Wange.  
Vielleicht sollte er ihn nicht schütteln wegen der Verletzung.  
"Du musst still sein, sonst kann ich Dich nicht tragen!" Ihm rollte der Kopf zur Seite... "Nein, nein, nein, bleib hier... so schnell kommst Du nicht davon."  
Jacques schlug die Augen auf und sah in den Himmel.  
"Sch... so ist gut... nicht einschlafen mein Lieber, alles wird gut, ich bring Dich heim!"  
Jacques sah in die Stahlblauen Augen und fand wieder diese Wärme in seiner Stimme. Er hatte große Mühe nicht einzuschlafen.  
"Was ist...?"  
"Die Pferde haben gescheut und dann zerschellte die Kutsche!" Er sah ihm zu als er die Augen schloss. "Jacques, Du musst aushalten..."

Er lud ihn unter schmerzens Schrein wieder auf seinen Rücken und nahm das Pferd um weiter zu gehen. Er zählte jeden Schritt den er schmerzverzerrt tat.  
Immer wieder sagte er ihm er müsse noch Gedult haben sie seien gleich da. Er redete den ganzen Weg über mit ihm, erzählte ihm von Lele und dass er sie sehr vermisste. Doch eigentlich sei es besser so, sie gehörte nunmal nicht hier her. Was sollte er denn auch tun, sie gehen zu lassen war die einzig richtige Idee! Er erzählte ihm vom König und was er ihm gesagt hatte, er erzählte ihm von Marie Antoinette der verschwendungssüchtigen königlichen "Hure" ja denn das war sie in seinen Augen. Er erzählte ihm von seinem Ärger über diese Frau und vom König der sich nicht durchsetzen konnte und schwächlich wirkte… Das lenkte ihn schließlich von seiner Pein ab. Er sah auf sein Bein und bemerkte ein kleines rotes Rinnsal daran hinab und über die seidenstrumpfhose laufen.

Er trug ihn schwer, im Schnee, auf seinen Rücken und lief vornübergebeugt weiter um die Beine zu halten und ihn nicht hinfallen zu lassen. Als er sich dem Schloß näherte, kamen Männer mit Fackeln. Er erkannte seine Dienerschaft. Sie suchten bereits nach ihm, nach dem sie von der Kutsche hörten. Zwei nahmen Jacques entgegen und eilten mit ihm fort, er ließ nach seinem Leibarzt schicken. Zwei andere Diener wollten ihm zur Hilfe eilen, doch er wehrte sie ab. Er stapfte unter Schmerzen in den Salon und war zum Fuße der Treppe gelangt als seine Knie unter ihm nach gaben. Die zwei Männer hakten ihn unter und trugen ihn die Treppe hinauf in sein Schlafgemach. Sie zogen ihn aus und merkten, dass sie die Hose nicht über das Bein bekamen.

„Schneidet sie auf…“ Er war in Schweiß ausgebrochen.

Sie taten wie befohlen und schnitten ihn aus seinen Kleidern. Sofortige Erleichterung stellte sich ein als der Strumpf entfernt war. Er lag nur im Hemd in seinem Bett und über dem Bein war ein Handtuch ausgebreitet. Darüber die dicke Daunendecke.  
Als der Arzt ankam, weigerte er sich behandelt zu werden erst müsse sein Diener behandelt werden, dann das Pferd. 

Schließlich saß der Doktor an seiner Seite und er fragte nach Jacques. 

„Er schläft!“  
„Was fehlt ihm, Doktor?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Marquis.“  
„Wird er genesen?“  
„Das allein zeigt die Zeit, Marquis!“

Er verband sein Bein und hoffte er würde keinen Wundbrand bekommen, denn dann müsste er amputieren. 

XXX

Er schlief die nächsten Nächte unruhig, weil er sich Sorgen um Jacques machte.

Seit wann er sich für ihn interessierte? Seit diesem Vorfall in der Scheune! Der der nicht hätte geschehen dürfen...

Er besuchte ihn oft, unter Schmerzen, in seinem Zimmer im Dienstboten Trakt, nur wenn alle Tagsüber arbeiteten und keiner ihn bemerkte. Er tat so als wäre er in der verschlossenen Bibliothek... doch in Wirklichkeit nutzte er die geheimen Gänge im Schloss, die nur er kannte, hinter Gobelinen und Bildern. Nutzte Augenausschnitte in Bildern um zu sehen ob er über die Gänge huschen konnte. Nein für einen Mann seines Standes ziemte es sich ganz und garnicht einen Diener am Krankenbett zu besuchen. 

Er saß oft stundenlang da, seine Frau arbeitete und ihre mittlerweile geborene Tochter war bei der Amme in einem anderem Haus, ihre ältere kam bei einer anderen Amme unter, also konnte er hier sein und sich kümmern.   
Er sah ihm beim schlafen zu, kühlte seine Stirn und sprach leise mit ihm. Jacques war immer noch bewustlos, schien weit weg zu sein... er erzählte ihm Dinge, die er nichtmal seiner Mutter erzählt hatte! Nur um ihm den Weg zu weisen, wo auch immer er sich befand. Manchmal hatte er ein Buch dabei und dann leistete er ihm Gesellschaft indem er ihm vorlas. 

Dann wurde er entdeckt! Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht ergründen konnte, kam Jacques kleine 4 Jährige Tochter Sandrine ins Zimmer. Sie stand erschrocken im Türrahmen als sie ihn sah. Sie wollte schnell hinausrennen, zu ihrer Mutter. Er hechtete hoch, stöhnte kurz schmerzverzerrt und zog sie ins Zimmer, dann sah er auf den Flur... Zum Glück Niemand da! Das kleine Mädchen sah erschrocken zurück und weinte plötzlich. Sie hatte, wie alle, Angst vor ihm! Er hielt das kleine Geschöpf am Arm fest und sah strafend hinab. Dann merkte er was er tat, ihr noch mehr Angst einjagen. Er atmete durch, das fehlte ihm noch! Er kniete sich hinab sah sie an, verschloss die Tür und wollte sie an der Schulter berühren. Sie rannte weinend zu ihrem Vater. 

"Bleib hier, ich will mit Dir reden!"

Sie sah verschreckt auf ihre Füße und stand vorm Bett. Sein Ton war nicht nur harsch, er war aufgebracht. Er war wütend... über sich selbst, warum konnte er nicht die Tür verschließen? Er sah furchterregend aus mit seiner blauen rechten Schläfe, die immer noch Blutkrusten aufwies. Mit seinem einbandagiertem Bein, seine Hand war ebenfalls verbunden und er hatte so viele sichtbare blaue Flecken. Er trug ein Hemd mit Weste, eine viel zu weite Hose und einen Morgenmantel.  
Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er setzte sich, stöhnend auf seinen Gehstock gebeugt, in den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Bettes zurück und streckte die Beine, dann sah er sie an. Zwang sich zur Ruhe... und Sanftheit. Er dachte sie hätte genauso gut ein verschrecktes Fohlen sein können. 

"Ist gut, Kind... ich tue Dir doch nichts! Ich möchte nur, dass Du mich nicht verrätst? Hast Du das verstanden? Bitte, verrate mich nicht. Kann ich Dir vertrauen?" 

Sie sah weinend auf ihre Hände und rührte sich nicht.

"Ich komme jetzt zu Dir. Ich werde Dir nichts tun, hörst Du. Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben!" 

Sie schluchzte herzerweichend. Er erhob sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und ging um das Bett herum danach kniete er sich langsam zu ihr.

"Wie heißt Du Kind?"  
"S, S, S... Sandrine, Herr!" 

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und dann sahen sie sich in die Augen. Ihre Augen waren so rot und verquollen, sie war kalt und sie war vor Angst ganz starr. Er legte seine andere darüber und wärmte die kleine Hand. Dann wurde er wieder ruhig und ganz sanft. 

"Sandrine, Ich möchte das Du einfach Niemandem sagst, dass Du mich hier gesehen hast! Das ist alles. Kannst Du mir das versprechen?"  
"Ja" Sie nickte.  
"Danke!" 

Sie sah ihn forschend an. Er stand langsam und schmerzhaft auf und lief um das Bett herum, öffnete die Tür und setzte sich wieder an seine Seite. Das Kind rannte hinaus und er wartete bis er nichts mehr auf dem Flur hörte. Dann machte er sich schnell davon. Nochmal Glück gehabt, er hoffte das das kleine Mädchen sein Wort hielt. 

XXX

Die Amme war krank und so kam das Kind auch tagsüber wieder nach Hause. Er versuchte sich abzulenken und etwas anderes zu tun, doch es zog ihn immer wieder zurück? Trotzdem ließ er die Tür auf, schließlich hatten Frau und Kind rechte ihren Mann und Vater zu sehen! 

Drei Tage darauf kam Sandrine wieder hinein, sie hatte tagsüber lange vermieden ihren Vater zu besuchen. Sie öffnete leis die Tür und sah ihn dort sitzen. Er hörte sie nicht und es kam keine Reaktion als sie durch den Türspalt blinzelte.   
Sie sah, dass er die Hand ihres Vaters hielt. Dann stand er ganz langsam auf um ihm die Stirn zu tupfen. Sie sah wie er über seine Wange strich und ihm sagte, er solle wieder kommen, er würde gebraucht, wo auch immer er sei. Dann erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit und er sah sie an. Sie schloss hastig die Tür, blieb aber davor stehen und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. 

Er ging zur Tür und stand ebenfalls unschlüssig davor, er dachte nach. Dann öffnete er die Tür und sah auf das kleine Kind hinab, sie sah ihn ängstlich an. Er trat zur Seite und wies mit der Hand ins Zimmer. Sie trat zögerlich einen Schritt vor und er machte ihr Platz. Sie kam hinein und sah sich nach ihm um, er blickte auf den Flur, sah aber Niemanden. Er wies ihr den Stuhl auf dem er gesessen hatte. Er schnappte sich einen Zweiten und setzte sich auf die andere Seite. Jacques regte sich etwas, sofort sprang, sofern möglich, er wieder auf und rief ihn, doch keine Reaktion. Sie merkte das er ebenfalls Angst hatte um ihren Vater. Eine Zeitlang war sie in Sorge um den anderen, schrecklich wirkenden Mann, doch der saß nur da und las in seinem Buch, sah ab und an zum Bett und wand sich wieder ab. 

Sie hatte Angst, doch jedesmal wenn sie ihn besuchte war auch der Herr da. Irgendwann jedoch wirkte er nicht mehr so bedrohlich, er tat ja nichts ausser da sitzen und lesen.  
Etiénne akzeptierte ihre Anwesenheit. Als sie einmal wieder kam, bemerkte er eine Veränderung. Sie hatte scheinbar große Mühe ruhig zu bleiben...   
Er sah zu ihr hinab und sie fragend an, doch sie reagierte nicht, schlang die Arme um den kleinen Körper und begann zu schluchzen. Sie hatte Angst, immernoch. Er gab ihr eine Hand und dann die andere, sie legte ihre kleinen Händchen in seine Pranken, sie waren warm und irgendwie taten sie gut. Er sah sie weiterhin fragend an. Er machte "Scht..." und wollte ihr die Hand an die Wange legen, sie zuckte weg, doch die Hand kam wieder und strich mit ihrem Rücken sanft über das kleine Gesicht. Plötzlich fiel sie ihm um den Bauch und weinte bitterlich. 

"Sag mir was Dich bedrückt ma Petiete!"   
"Clarice hat gesagt, dass Papa bald tot ist, wenn das so weiter geht!" 

Er sah über ihre Schulter hinweg und grummelte... so was sagte man einem Kleinkind? Furchtbar. Er rieb über ihren Rücken und sie klammerte sich an ihn.

"Dein Papa wird steinalt, ma Fille!"   
"Wirklich?"  
"Wirklich! Weine nicht, Clarice muss eine dumme Gans sein!" 

Plötzlich verstand er das Kind! Sie war immer allein, hatte keinen Ansprechpartner, die Amme fiel weg, die Mutter arbeitete, hatte keine Zeit und der Vater war krank. Andere Kinder gab es in diesem Hause nicht... furchtbar. Er dachte an seine Kindheit… es war ihm doch auch so ergangen! Bis Henrie kam und aufeinmal alles das bekam was ihm versagt blieb!

Er hob sie in den Arm und setzte sich, schob einen Stuhl nah an seinen und ließ sie sich ebenfalls setzen, sie weinte still an seiner Seite und er strich über ihr Haar. Armes Kind, verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Sie beruhigte sich in und schlief irgendwann an ihn gelehnt und erschöpft ein, so viel Vertrauen hatte sie gefasst. Er war gerührt davon... soviel Vertrauen hatte ihm keiner ausser Jacques und Lele je zukommen lassen. Er strich die ganze Zeit über ihren Rücken und starrte Jacques an. Jacques hatte immer zwischendurch Zeit für sein Kind, das wusste er! 

Fortan wenn sie kam hatte sie keine Angst mehr. Sie hörte gebannt zu wenn er aus seinen Büchern las. Er formte die schweren Sätze des Shakespeare um, in Kindgerechte Worte. Meistens saß sie dabei an seiner Seite… ganz dicht. Manchmal wenn sie schlief legte er sie zu ihm. Dann irgendwann, nach und nach wurde Jacques wieder klarer, bis er ganz erwachte. Damit hörten Etiénnes Besuche auf! 

XXX

Eines Morgens kam Jacques ins Zimmer um ihm das Frühstück zu bringen und nicht der andere Diener. Etiénne quälte sich um sich zu setzen, er hatte einige Prellungen im Rücken, selbst nach langen Wochen noch. Das stellte sich aber erst nach einiger Zeit hinaus. Er stöhnte ein bisschen dabei. Dann stand er auf den Stock gestützt auf, in seinem langen Nachtgewand und lief zum Fenster. Seine Schläfe war abgeschwollen aber nicht minder lädiert, immer noch gelb grün schillernt. Sein Bein war steif und nahe zu nicht zu gebrauchen. Es hatte ihm kein Fieber beschert aber dafür ein kaputtes Bein. Man hatte Jacques erzählt, dass wenn der Herr sich zu erst hätte behandeln lassen, es nicht so weit gekommen wäre. Er sah zu ihm rüber, er wirkte erbärmlich lädiert nach dem Unfall. Plötzlich fiel Jacques ihre hitzige Disskussion wieder ein… und wie er ihn aus der Kutsche geworfen hatte. Wie er auf einem Stein landete… mit dem Kopf und danach erst wieder wie er in seinem Bett erwachte.

"Es schneit wieder, wann hört dieser verdammte Winter endlich auf?"  
Jacques kam etwas näher. "Danke Herr!" 

Etiénne drehte sich um und schmunzelte ihn an.

"Ich bin froh, dass es Dir wieder besser geht! Das Leben ist Langweile pur ohne Dich. Ständig diese Soireés und Spaziergänge, die Einladungen..."

Das stimmte nicht und er wusste es, Jacques auch? Er nahme sich eine Tasse, nippte an seinem Mocca und sah über den Rand der Tasse hinweg, in Wirklichkeit hatte er ihn schrecklich vermisst! Er tat so unbeteiligt und doch war er ihm mehr als nur zugetan! Er sah in sein Gesicht, doch Jacques hatte die Augen wie immer devot gesenkt. Sollte er ihm das sagen? Er drehte sich zurück zum Fenster... nein das konnte er nicht. Er zog sich einen Morgenmantel aus schwerem Damast an und setzte sich seine Mütze auf. Damit sah er ein bisschen wie Voltair aus! Dann nahm er an einen Tisch platz und Jacques stellte sein Tablett vor ihn nieder. Er streckte das kaputte Bein aus und strich ein paar Mal darüber.

"Herr, ich habe gehört was ihr mir gesagt habt... ihr wart ganz sicher jeden Tag bei mir!" 

Er fuhr zusammen und setzte die Tasse ab. Er hatte es alles mitbekommen? Herr im Himmel, dann wusste er auch, dass er ihn schrecklich vermisst hatte? Hatte er alles mitbekommen? 

"Ja, das Stimmt!" er schluckte, lügen war keine Option!  
"Ich Danke Euch, Herr!" 

Das war alles? Er musste wohl ignorieren was er fühlte? War vielleicht besser so! Er sah auf und ihre Augen trafen sich, es war ein Unfall... Ihm lief ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinab, er war derjenige der zuerst weg sah! Er war derjenige der sonst jedem Sturm stand hielt! Was dachte er sich dabei? 

"Ich habe keinen Appetit, entschuldige mich!"

Er lief in sein Ankleidezimmer und zog sich selbst an nachdem er ihn rausbefohlen hatte. Dann schlug er auf einen der Schränke ein. Danach liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht und er verschloss sich. Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht? Was um alles in der Welt? Wie konnte er so dumm sein? Er setzte sich und gestand sich ein, dass er so viel mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft! Damit würde er seine Ehe zerstören, wohlmöglich ihn... er schüttelte den Kopf. Doch Jacques konnte nichts dafür! Es dauerte bis er wieder klar war, er wischte sich das Gesicht ab und zog sich an. Danach verließ er das Haus und ging in den Stall er musste jetzt raus. Musste sich ablenken. Er schnappte sich Rubin, eines seiner schwarzen majestätischen Friesenpferde und ritt davon.


	9. Gift und Honig

Er besuchte die Comtesse de Plaselle, die sich sehr über sein Erscheinen freute. Er ließ sich von ihr einlullen, mit Alkohol ging alles leichter. Im Hause Menaux wusste man schon wo er war... ein Diener hatte dem anderen bescheid gegeben, beim Einkauf auf dem Markt! 

Es wurde später Nachmittag als er ziemlich betrunken war. Sie machte ihm Avancen und das schon den ganzen Tag. Sie hatte bereits die Diener hinaus geschickt... Sie tanzten ein Bisschen und er hatte alles andere vergessen... er war der Herr nicht andersherum. Sie kam ihm nahe und näher und küsste seinen Hals. Was sie wollte war offensichtlich! Danach griff sie an seinen Hosenlatz und strich darüber. Er beschloss es zuzulassen...alles Hauptsache Ablenkung. Später fand er sich in ihrer Hand wieder, dann bugsierte er sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und räumte mit einer Armbewegung alles ab, das Tintenfass zerschellte am Boden. 

Schließlich hob er ihre Röcke und schob sich in sie, sie schrie halb auf als er sie, direkt danach, schnell nahm. Bald ergab sie sich in seinen Rhythmus und stöhnte hart. Natürlich blieb das nicht ungehört unter der Dienerschaft. Sie hatten sie schon oft so gehört, manchmal fast jeden Tag... sie hatte viele Liebhaber. Er legte seine Hände an ihren Hintern... dabei schob er sie über den Schreibtisch. Es war ein langer Kampf... der Tisch wackelte und ihre Pobacken... ihre Brüste. Schließlich kam er über ihren Hintern und ruinierte ihre Röcke. Sie lud ihn in ihr Bett und er schlief neben ihr ein. Mitten in der Nacht jedoch wachte er vom Alkohol auf und zog sich an. Er hatte lange keinen so garstigen Liebesabend mehr, dachte er. Er schlich über die Flure, hinaus aus dem Anwesen und in den Stall, ein Diener kam mit einer Fackel herbei geeilt und entschuldigte sich, er sattelte sein Pferd und überreichte es ihm. 

Etiénne flog in die Nacht hinaus, nach Hause. Als er das Pferd im Stall hatte, torkelte er gestützt auf den Gehstock zurück zum Schloss und übersah eine Stufe... fiel auf das rechte gesunde Knie und rappelte sich auf. Jacques, der es bemerkte, kam hinaus geeilt mit einer Kerze und half ihm die weiteren Stufen hinauf. Er roch nach einer ganzen Taverne! Er roch nach schwerem Parfum, er roch nach Frau... aufdringlich! Er hatte Mühe ihn zu halten, weil er sein Gleichgewicht immer verlor. 

Er brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer und rechnete nicht damit, dass er ins Bett fallen würde. Dann fiel er ebenfalls mit ihm hinein. 

"Jacques?" es war ganz leise gelallt.  
"Verzeihung Herr."  
"Nein, nein... was auch immer duuuu... du da mit mir tussst, hör nich auf... hörssst Du?   
"Was tue ich?"  
"Du bist Du, mon Amie!" Er sah in seine Augen.  
"Aber was tue ich? Herr?"  
"Du machsst mich glücklich, ja das tus du!" Er grinste, "Du machs mich seeehr glücklicchh!" Er strich über seine Wange. "Wenn ich nich so Hölle betrunken wär dann hätt ichs glaub ich nie, nie... niemals zu Dir gesagt!" Er sah ihn an und stämmte sich auf die Unterarme auf die Seite, um auf ihn hinab zu sehen. "Ich hätte mich geschämt... in Grund und Boden... ich hoffe nur ich bin so betrunken, dass ich nich weiß was ich Dir sooo, ähm, sage... Morgen, weiß Du?"   
"Ich habe nichts gehört Herr!" Jacques grinste.   
"Jacques, Du wirst mich hassen... dafür aber ich, ich... nein das kann ich Dir nich sagen... ich brauche einen Brandy." 

Jacques stand auf und schüttete ihm ein Glas ein.

"Du auch!"

Schüttete sich eines ein. Etiénne stürzte es weg und sah ihm zu wie er es langsam austrank. So zierlich... Dann stand er auf und wankend vor ihm. 

"Ach, mein Lieber ich kann Dir das nicht sagen." Er hickste. 

„Jacques?“ Er zog ihn an sich… und ehe er es sich versah hatte er Etiénnes Lippen auf seinen. Etiénne drückte ihn an sich und der Kuss wurde so unendlich tief. Jacques bemerkte, dass er nach irgendetwas rätselhaften schmeckte… etwas was da nicht hin gehörte? Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Allerwertesten und schob sie langsam weg. Die Hand schob sich unter seine Weste und strich auch unter das Hemd, danach fand sie Haut.   
Seine Hände waren beinahe überall! Dabei küsste er ihn aufdringlich oft. Er bugsierte ihn ganz langsam peu a peu an die Wand in seinem Rücken und drückte ihn dagegen. Er neigte den Kopf um ihn abermals einen Kuss abzuringen. Jacques spürte die Hand plötzlich in seiner Hose an seinem… er sog scharf die Luft ein! 

„Herr?!“ Es klang Autoritär.

Die Hand bewegte sich mit ihm darin… er spürte die andere Hand des Herren die seine an die Mitte zog. An die geöffnete Hose? 

„Jacques?“ Es war ein ´komm, mach endlich´

Sie sahen sich an und Jacques war wie Butter in seiner Hand. Er umschloss ihn ebenfalls. Danach spürte er seine Lippen am Hals und eine Zunge die darüber leckte. 

„Herr?“ es klang beinahe ergeben und akzeptierend.   
„Lass Dich fallen...“ Etiénne sagte es sanft und fast nüchtern.   
„Herr, ich...“ es war gehaucht. „… muss jetzt gehen...“  
„Scht.“ er brachte ihn durch einen Kuss zum schweigen. 

Jacques spürte seine Mitte an der eigenen, als Etiénne ihn auf ein Fußbänkchen schob und seine riesige Pranke um sie Beide legte. Sie stöhnten im selben Rhythmus den Etiénne vorgab, er schlang die Arme um seinen Herren und ließ es geschehen! Sich verführen… ergab sich… der Diener kam fast gleichzeitig mit dem Herren und beschmutzte die Weste des Herren. Etiénne wischte sie mit seinem Hemd ab, zog die Weste aus und ein neues über. 

Dann legte er sich in allen seinen Sachen in das Bett und hatte Mühe den Focus aufrtecht zu erhalten weil sich plötzlich alles drehte. Er wusste nicht wann er das Letzte Mal so derart betrunken war... oder ob er schon mal so betrunken war?  
Kaum hatte er das zu Ende gedacht wurde ihm übel. Er fiel fast wieder aus dem Bett und würgte, Jacques der sowas geahnt hatte reichte ihm einen Eimer. Als sein Herr sich darüber beugte nahm er seine Perrücke ab und hielt seinen Kopf fest. Etiénne war auf die Knie aus dem Bett gefallen und krampfte sich an dem Eimer fest um sich in Wellen zu übergeben. Als er endlich enden konnte stützte er die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ab, als er sich setzte. Jacques reichte ihm ein Tuch damit er sich den Mund abwischen konnte und brachte ihn vernünftig ins Bett. Dabei hatte er Mühe ihm die Hose auszuziehen, denn er war schwer wie Blei. Als das erledigt war brachte er den Eimer weg um ihn zu leeren und auszuwaschen. 

Als er wieder nach ihm sah lag er auf der Seite und schlief tief und fest. Was hatte er damit gemeint, er mache ihn glücklich? Er stand eine Weile an seinem Bett und starrte ihn an, überlegte was gerade eben geschehen war, um anschließend zu seiner Frau zurück zu kehren zum schlafen. Als er kam murrte Isabelle auf und fragte ob der Herr ihn schon wieder für sich eingespannt hatte. Sie war erneut Schwanger und in letzter Zeit sehr launisch. 

XXX

Etiénne erwachte in der Nacht, denn der Alkohol ließ ihn nicht schlafen, er hatte fürchterlichste Kopfschmerzen und sein Magen war ein riesiges Feld aus Schmerz! Noch in der Nacht holte er die Dienstmädchen aus ihrem Zimmer, damit sie ihm ein Bad einlassen konnten. Dadurch wurde fast das ganze Haus wach, denn er sprach nicht leise. Er hatte fast die halbe Flasche Medizin für den Magen geleert, doch es trat keine Besserung ein. Er war so aufgebracht, dass er den Rest der Flasche in eine Ecke schmiss. Sie zerbrach schallend! Die Mädchen hatten größte Angst und rannten mit den heißen Eimern über den Flur, eines hatte sich verbrannt und weinte als sie an ihm vorrüber lief. Da der Henkel in ihren Händen schmerzte. 

Als er in das warme, wohlige Reich aus Wonne und Wohltat sank schnaufte er durch. Der Schmerz wurde erträglicher... er musste mit dem Alkohol aufhören oder davon weniger nehmen! Seine Stirn war schweißnass vom Schmerz und er zitterte am ganzen Körper als der Schmerz langsam besser wurde. War das wirklich nur der Alkohol? Der Wein bei der Comtesse hatte so einen merkwürdigen eisernen Beigeschmack? Er erinnerte sich daran.   
Als Nächstes sprang er aus der Badewanne weil er sich übergeben musste, ein Eimer fand sich und er klammerte sich diesen vor das Gesicht. Es wurde augenblicklich kalt und kälter. Er stellte ihn ab und eilte sich zurück in den Zuber. Er hatte einen aus Marmor der mitten im Raum stand. Das Schauspiel wiederholte sich noch fünf Mal und jedesmal war es Kräfte zehrender. Er hatte in der Wanne ein langes Hemd an, wie zu seiner Zeit üblich, es sorgte im nassen Zustand noch zusätzlich für mehr Kälte. Er erbrach sich abermals und sein Kopf fiel auf die Seite gegen den Wannenrand. 

Es wurde so kalt, dass er begann fürchterlich zu zittern. Er versuchte es doch es gelang nicht. Es war Gift, ganz sicher Gift! Warum, warum wollte man ihn vergiften? Er vesuchte zu rufen, doch alles was aus ihm kam war nur ein leises Flüstern. Irgendwann liefen seine Lippen blau an und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

XXX

Da Jacques Kammer am Ende des Flures war hatte er nichts von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht mitbekommen. Er ließ es sich sagen und drehte die Augen. Er ließ in aller Ruhe das Frühstück bereiten und brachte es hinauf.  
Doch das Schlafzimmer war verwaist. Er begann zu suchen, suchte überall. Dann dachte er, dass der Herr in der Wanne vielleicht eingeschlafen sein könnte? Er rannte ins Badezimmer und fand ihn dort, er war ganz kalt und regte sich nicht als er ihn schüttelte, anschrie, anschubste. Durch den Tumult kamen drei weitere Diener herbei, er orderte einen ab, er solle den Arzt holen, den Anderen er solle die Kohlen fürs Bett erwärmen und den Letzten er möge ihm tragen helfen. Er lebte aber sein Atem ging flach und war kaum vernehmbar. Sein Plus war schnell und unregelmäßig. 

Etiénne öffnete die Augen nur um zu merken, dass seine Beine über den Boden schliffen. Er stöhnte hart und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sie hielten inne und er sortierte die Beine dann ganz sacht und langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie erreichten das Schlafzimmer und eine erneute Welle brach sich Bahn, er übergab sich in den hastig hergeholten Eimer. Jacques schickte den anderen kurz raus, dann zog er dem Herren das nasse Hemd aus und ein warmes frisches an. Der andere kam in eiligen Schritten auf dem Flur zurück. Etiénne stöhnte als er ins warme Bett kam, der Doktor stellte seine Tasche ans Bettende und hörte ihn ab, schickte alle Diener hinaus.

Als er fertig war, hatte der Herr den Arm verbunden, wurde zur Ader gelassen und zwar mehr als die übliche Menge Blut. Er war nicht ansprechbar und lag ermattet in den Kissen, den Arm aus dem Bett gestreckt. Der Doktor ging und gab Jacques Anweisungen zur Medizin, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. Er nahm ihn an die Seite und fragte ob sein Herr Feinde hatte? Das ließ Jacques stutzen! 

Der Tag verging ganz langsam, keine Besserung, Jacques ordnete an, dass der Herr rund um die Uhr zu bewachen sei. 

XXX

Der Arzt kam jeden Tag und sah besorgter aus, schüttelte oft den Kopf und machte Niemandem Hoffnung! Tage vergingen, der Doktor hatte gerade seine Visite beendet. Als Etiénne anfing zu schäumen und zu zittern, der schleunigst zurück gerufene Arzt gab ihm etwas und beruhigte die angeschlagenen Nerven.   
Er war nicht ansprechbar... weit weit weg, bekam manchmal Fieber und manchmal war es kalt. Zu der Vergiftung hatte er sich eine Lungenentzündung zugezogen. Er schmiss im Fieber oft alle Decken von sich und schrie herum bis er nicht mehr konnte. 

Jacques saß oft in der Nacht allein bei ihm und sorgte sich. Deckte ihn wieder zu und reichte ihm die Hand, das beruhigte ihn meist. Er sah zu wie sein Herr dahin siechte! Er dachte es sei aus mit ihm! Eines Nachts wurde Etiénne plötzlich wieder klar und öffnete die Augen. Jacques an seiner Seite schlief tief und fest im Sessel. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und sah den noch dampfenden Tee auf dem Nachttisch. Er nahm ihn sich und trank das bitter schmeckende Gebräu vorsichtig und langsam aus. Er wollte hinaussehen, er hatte so ein Bedürfnis aufzustehen. Er schob die Beine vorsichtig über den Bettrand und zog sich am Bettpfosten hoch, die Knie begannen unter ihm nachzugeben. Doch bevor er fiel wurde er gehalten... 

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Fenster und er hatte Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Er sah hinaus und die tief verschneite Welt war einer frühlingshaften gewichen. 

"Oh!" sagte er erstaunt. 

Ein Hustenkrampf schüttelte ihn und ließ seine Lunge brennen, er rang nach Luft und plötzlich konnte der Herr sich nicht mehr halten. Sie liefen mühevoll zurück und er legte sich, Jacques deckte ihn zu. 

"Jacques was ist passiert?" Er sah ihn verwundert an.  
"Ihr seid vergiftet worden Herr!"  
"Der Wein schmeckte bitter!" er sagte es mehr zu sich.  
"Ihr habt Euch eine Lungenentzündung zugezogen, Herr!"   
"Deswegen der Schmerz!"   
"Ja, Herr!"  
"Wie lange? Wie lange liege ich hier?"   
"Zwei Monate, Herr!"  
"Zwei Monate?" Kam es ungläubig.  
"Ja, Herr!"   
"Geh schlafen Jacques!" 

Jacques nickte und ging, doch als der Herr wieder einschlief, kam er zurück.   
Dann deckte er ihn ordentlich zu und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Er hatte ihn in der letzten Zeit jeden Tag gewaschen und gefüttert mit Suppe, seinen Nachttopf geleert, ihm dabei geholfen sich zu entleeren. Er konnte jetzt nicht, nicht hier sein!

Am nächsten Morgen schlug der Herr die Augen wieder auf und setzte sich auf. Er war verschwitzt und er war fiebrig. Er sah, dass es unangenehm wurde für ihn. Er holte eine Waschschüssel und half dem Diener sein Hemd loszuwerden, dann wusch Jacques sanft mit einem Schwamm über seine Brust. Etiénne beobachtete ihn dabei, war das ein Fiebertraum? Sein ganzer Körper war schweißnass! Als er den Oberkörper erledigt hatte wusch er die Beine, mit einem neuen Schwamm dann seine Mitte. Etiénne beobachtete ihn, wie er ihn in die Hand nahm und ihn wusch. Seine Lende zog augenblicklich. 

"Jacques, nicht!"  
"Ja, Herr." 

Er nahm den Schwamm und wusch sich selbst. Er schämte sich etwas, spürte Jacques Blicke auf sich und gab ihm den Schwamm zurück. Jacques half ihm wieder ins Hemd und dann griff der Herr nach seiner Hand. Hielt sie fest in seiner und sah ihm forschend in die zu spät wegsehenden Augen. 

Seine Ausdruck war eine Art, Verwunderung und Bitte. Eine Art aus Scham und Unterdrückung. Ein Zwiespalt, regelrecht erdrückend!  
Sein Blick ging durch Mark und Bein, war der eines Adlers! Brachte eine Seite zum klingen, die Jacques selbst nicht für Möglich hielt!

Warum Jacques tat was er tat wusste er nicht? Er strich ihm über die Wange, die Stoppeln hatte. Etiénne legte seinen Kopf hinein und gab ihr danach einen Kuss. Sein Herz raste und hüpfte! Er zog ihn zu sich und dann spürte er seine Lippen auf seinen! Seine Hand an seiner Wange und in seinem Nacken. Der Herr löste sich und sah ihn forschender denn je an.

"Geh jetzt!" 

Als Jacques hinaus war legte er die Hand an seine Lippen und dann musste er sich Abhilfe schaffen! Nach kurzer Zeit kam er in sein Taschentuch. Dabei hatte er an ihn und nur an ihn gedacht. 

Mit der Zeit wurde es besser, der Herr konnte bald alles wieder allein und sogar im Jardin des Schlosses einigen kleineren Spaziergänge fröhnen.


	10. Untergang

Der König verlangte dann und wann nach ihm, hatte ihn gern in seiner Gesellschaft. Immer in Begleitung von Jacques. 

Der Herr rührte keinen Wein mehr an und schon gar kein Getränk von irgendwem, sogar dem König misstraute er. Gab sogar vor nicht hungrig zu sein, obwohl er zu Hause wie ein Wolf sein Essen vertilgte. Die Östereicherin wurde immer ausschweifender und trieb den Staat in die Pleite! Das Volk hungerte und litt unter den hohnen Steuern, für dies und für das! Etiénne der das durchaus mitbekam warnte den König so oft vor Vergeltung, dass dieser ihn nicht mehr zu sich rief!

Er mied die Gesellschaft der anderen Adeligen, er mied überhaupt andere Menschen seines Standes. Ab und zu wurde er noch eingeladen, doch kam immer nach dem Essen. Er unterhielt sich scharfsinnig und war kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Er sah die Verschwendung und den Wahn der anderen Adeligen. Wenn er durch die Straßen Paris fuhr dann sah er immer öfter aus dem Fenster und das Elend da Draußen. Leute die ihn zornig anblickten.

Er dachte so viel nach, denn der Giftanschlag hatte seine Sicht der Dinge verändert! Misstrauen und Verruchtheit seiner Zeitgenossen wuchsen von Stund zu Stund. Auf der einen Seite sah er die seines Standes die verschwendeten und soviel Essen wegwarfen. Auf der anderen Seite, die die Nichts als Lumpen am Leib hatten und keinen Krümel essbares. Er sah verhungerte Kinder und Menschen die an den Rand der Verzweifelung gerieten, die Selbstmord Raten stiegen immens an! Väter, die ihre Familie nicht durchbringen konnten, erhängten sich. Mütter deren Kinder in ihren Armen starben, stiegen in den Fluss um irgendwann wo anders angespült zu werden. Die Not wurde immer größer. 

Alles ging jetzt ganz rapide den Bach runter in Frankreich, der Zorn wuchs ins Unermessliche.

XXX

Irgendwann ließ er eine Suppenküche bauen, lieferte täglich Brot... ER kam an Brot... damit es wenigstens etwas gab. Jeder der fragte bekam Brot, doch das reichte nicht. Auch wenn es nichts kostete, reichte es nicht! Irgendwann bekam selbst er nicht mehr diese Mengen, er lud sich also beim König vor.

Doch der König wies ihn ab. Er wusste um die vollen Kornkammern da draußen, die des Königs! Er machte eine Szene und wurde hinaus geworfen, er schrie durch den halben Palast, dass das Volk verhungerte. Doch Niemand hörte ihn.

Auf dem Rückweg in der Kutsche war er so ärgerlich, dass er mehrfach auf seinen Oberschenkel schlug. 

"Verdammte Ignoranten!" Er brüllte es raus.

Der Kutscher war es gewohnt, dass sein Herr ärgerlich war auf dem Heimweg vom König und fuhr unbeirrt weiter. Jacques auch... er nahm seine Hand in die eigene und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Etiénne starrte ihn an, zu wütend um sich darauf einzulassen, zog sie wortlos weg und krallte sich in den Griff an seinem Sitz. Er fluchte und fluchte... konnte nicht enden! 

Jacques lehnte sich plötzlich rüber und zog ihn in einen Kuss. In einen zunächst zornigen, dann leidenschaftlichen! Er versuchte ihn nur zu beruhigen... Etiénne zog ihn vom Platz neben sich, auf sich und öffnete seine Weste heftig, so dass einige Knöpfe an die Seite sprangen. Dann das Hemd und schließlich leckte er über seine Brust. Er spürte seine Finger im Nacken, er spürte seinen angespannten Körper.   
Aus Wut wurde Lust, Etiénne war ungebändigt und er selbst war voller Feuer.   
Jacques spürte seine Finger überall, dann in seiner Hose. Er war benommen von diesem Sturm! Er spürte seine Härte die aus der geöffneten Hose zwischen seinen Beinen hervor guckte. 

"Jaques, ich will Dich..." Es war in sein Ohr geflüstert. Ein Finger strich über seine kleine Öffnung. "Genau da...?" Er stöhnte.

Etiénne war beinahe atemlos und rasend vor Lava, die sich im Moment noch keinen Weg bahnen konnte!   
Jacques sah ihm in die Augen und spürte seinen Finger. Diese stahlblauen Augen fixierten ihn und sahen so schön aus in diesem Moment! 

"Ja, Herr!" Er wusste nicht warum er das sagte. 

Etiénne drehte ihn auf dem Schoß und küsste seinen Rücken. Er würde noch umkommen, er bräuchte ihn jetzt und das ganz besonders schnell! Er war sehr hastig und beinahe ungestüm... Jacques klammerte die Beine um seine Schenkel und wurde angehoben von zwei kräftigen Händen. Etiénne ruschte etwas im Sitz nach Vorn, dann nahm er sich und brachte sich an diese kleine Glück verheißende Öffnung, hielt seine Hüfte. Er wollte ihn nicht mit seiner Raserei überfordern oder gar ihn verletzen!!! Er konnte nicht fassen was sie in Begriff waren zu tun. Er neigte den Kopf vor und küsste seine Schultern dabei kam ihm Jacques Kopf entgegen. 

War das reiner Gehorsam? War es so als ergebe man sich in sein Schicksal? Er stöhnte unterdrückt vor Verlangen. 

"Herr?" Es klang fordernd.

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Jacques ebenfalls so voller Verlangen war wie er? Aus seiner Stimme sprach die geballte Lust. Er presste sich an ihn und stöhnte ebenfalls unterdrückt.

"Hmmm! Ich komme jetzt in Dich!" 

Er schob sich hinein und zog ihn vorsichtig auf sich! Die Kutsche rumpelte gemütlich über das Kopfsteinpflaster. Jaques begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Er stieß in seine Hand dabei, die sich um ihn schlängelte und ihm Wonne brachte. 

"Nicht so hastig!" Er stöhnte es "Ich werde Dich noch verletzen." Er hielt ihn fest "Lass uns etwas Zeit!"

Etiénne sah auf zu ihm streichelte sein Hinterteil und schmunzelte. Dieser Mann war so grazil und wunderschön, fast wie eine Frau. Endlich konnte er einmal ein bisschen sehen von seinem schlanken sehr zierlichem Körper.   
Jacques der den gewissen Schmerz schnell beenden wollte ließ ihn wieder hinaus gleiten, danach setzte er sich wieder und es wurde leichter. Etiénne brachte beide Hände an seine Seiten und sah sich zu. Er strich mit einem Finger über seine Wirbelsäule und Jaques drückte erregt den Rücken weg. Doch für mehr hatte sein Diener keine Zeit, er war so voller Lust...

"Herr...!" Es war eiligst hinausgestönt "Schneller!"   
"Steh auf..." 

Jaques stand breitbeinig auf und kniete sich auf die andere Sitzseite. Etiénne stand und duckte sich zu ihm, dann nahm er ihn schnell. Er wollte das genau wie er selbst, er schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Pobacke. Jacques sah sich zu ihm um und seinem Lächeln. Dieses warme Lächeln, dass nur wenige Menschen bekamen, er konnte sich glücklich schätzen!

"Du... sag... meinen... Namen!"  
"Etiénne!" Jacques sagte es zärtlich... "Etiénne!" 

Es war so herrlich, so schön und so befriedigend, dass er ihn auf den Rücken küsste. Es war so erregend, von einem Menschen den man liebt innig geduzt zu werden. Beide waren äußerst leise bei diesem Akt der Leidenschaft!  
Dann explodierte er in ihm in krampfenden Wellen. Während Jaques in seiner Taschentuch versehenen Hand kam. Etiénne setzte sich matt zurück und sah ihn an wie er sich wieder anzog. Er schmunzelte in seine Augen als er sich gerichtet hatte und sich setzte.

Ich liebe Dich, mon Amie! Dachte er und sah ihn schmunzelnd an... der Ärger war vergangen und hatte einer erfüllten Wonne Platz bereitet.

Sie saßen sich gegenüber und fixierten sich den ganzen Heimweg über unendwegt. Etiénne wollte ihn, wollte ihn noch so viele Male, ihm wurde ganz heiß bei dem Gedanken daran... wollte ihn endlich einmal sehen und gesehen werden! Wollte lange Zeit damit verbringen ihn zu liebkosen, nicht nur dann wenn er ihn zu sehr wollte. Wenn er nicht mehr anders konnte! Sein Herz raste, er zog langsam seine Lederhandschuhe wieder an, richtete seine Perrücke und seine Weste. Jacques sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verehrung und Faszination an. Er erkannte aber außerdem auch Angst in diesem Blick... Angst was mit sich und seiner Frau passierte!

Jacques hatte Tatsache Angst um seine Beziehung! Hatte Angst, dass entweder sein Herr oder er selber diese zerstören würden? Denn das passierte ganz gewiss... er hatte ihn nicht nur gewollt, er hatte sogar danach verlangt!!!   
Er durchsuchte diese stahlblauen so tiefgründigen Augen nach Hinweisen, zu dem was er fühlte! Nach Erklärungen und nach den eigenen Gefühlen! 

Kurz bevor die Kutsche zum Halten kam ergriff der Marquis die Hand des Dieners und hauchte einen langen Kuss auf. Jacques zog sie schnell weg als die Tür sich öffnete und der Kutscher die Trittleiter hinaus zog. Dann stieg er hinter ihm aus und eilte durch den beginnenden Regen hinter ihm her. Der Herr drehte sich nicht nach ihm um und sprach an diesem Tag nicht mehr mit ihm. 

XXX

Er wollte ihn zu sehr, nicht nur um mit ihm zu schlafen. Mit ihm zusammen sein, seine Nähe spüren und sein Ich verstehen. Noch nie hegte er für einen anderen Mann derartige Gefühle. Er wollte seine Ehe nicht zerstören und er wollte ihn immer um sich haben. Doch das eine konnte man mit dem anderen nicht kombinieren. 

XXX

Seine Isabelle stand so kurz vor der Niederkunft, dass Jacques ganz nervös wurde. Endlich kam der entscheidene Tag. Der Herr war allein ausgefahren, missbilligte das kein Bisschen. Er hatte schon die Geburt seines ersten Kindes mitbekommen und brauchte das Gerenne nicht nochmal. Bis in die Nacht hinein lag sie in den Wehen und irgendetwas schien nicht normal zu laufen, eine Amme kam herbei und half dem Kindlein auf die Welt. Isabelle jedoch lag matt und erschöpft in ihrem Bett. 

Etiénne hatte es sehr wohl mitbekommen, als er wider nach Hause kam, die Stimmung im Hause kippte als Isabelle zusammenbrach. Er schickte nach seinem Leibarzt und diesen dann in den Dienstbotentrakt. Er selbst hatte an diesem Tag rasende Magenschmerzen. Diese kamen dann und wann mal wieder und kein Mittel half mehr weiter. Sie blieben dann einige Stunden oder Tage oder auch Wochen... Der Arzt weigerte sich zu gehen als er seine Verfassung sah, doch er schalt ihn aus. Ob er denn nicht höre was da im Gange sei, er solle gehen und nachschauen. Er selbst würde schließlich nicht sterben! Er wollte nicht das Isabelle starb, er wollte nicht, dass seine Frau auf diese Weise ging! Er wusste er liebte seine Frau so unendlich... 

Als der Arzt um 4 Uhr Morgens wiederkam lag er ausgelaugt und schwach halbsitzend in seinem Bett. Er schwitzte und atmete schwer... 

"Wie geht es ihr, Doktor?" Er sagte es atemlos.  
"Sie ist so weit stabil, Marquis! Gott, seht Euch an!"

Er stellte seine Tasche ans Bettende und hörte ihn ab. Dann ließ er ihn zur Ader und kühlte seine Stirn. Er rieb ihm den Bauch mit Kräutern ein und legte ein Tuch darüber. Dann verabschiedete er sich. Am nächsten Morgen kam ein anderer Diener und war alamiert, also schickte er erneut nach dem Arzt. Der Arzt konnte nichts tun und so vergingen Tage.  
Isabelle ging es bald wieder besser, ihm nicht... Er freute sich für das Paar! Er lag die ganze Zeit über im Bett und stand nur auf um sich zu waschen oder zu entleeren. 

XXX

Indess hatte sich die Situation in der Stadt dramatisch verschlechtert. Ein Pulk von Waschweibern war in die Tuillerien eingedrungen und hatte den König gezwungen eine Jakobitenmütze zu tragen.  
Der König und die Königin wurden in der Bastille festgesetzt, wie auch Minsister und Hofgesellschaft. Die Stimmung in Paris wurde blutrünstig und immer aufgewühlter! Man hatte Mühe den Pöbel selbst von Schloß Menaux fern zu halten. 

Etiénne war in seinem schlimmen Zustand aufgestanden, hatte sich ankleiden lassen und ritt nach des Königs Kornkammern. Unterwegs wurde sein Pferd fast gewaltsam niedergestochen, doch er setzte unbeirrt den Weg fort. Er hatte Mühe sich im Sattel zu halten und fiel fast herunter oder wurde hinab gezerrt. Als er an den immer noch gut bewachten Kammern ankam, befahl er man solle sie öffnen! Die Wachen, Schweizer Garde, streubten sich und er musste bekundigen, dass es ein Befehl des Königs selbst sei. Was Niemals der Wahrheit entsprach. Ein Wachmann sprach dieses Misstrauen aus. Etiénne, hinter dem ein wütender Mopp stand, sagte nur das man jetzt das Volk entscheiden lassen konnte!

Der Mann sah ihn an, die Masse, wieder ihn und dann schoss er ihn nieder. Etiénne fiel wie ein Stein zur Erde, doch die Kugel hatte nur seinen Oberschenkel getroffen. Sein Pferd floh angstvoll aus der wütenden Masse. 

Die Menschen stürmten über ihn hinweg gegen die Wachen! Sie wurden abgenallt wie Schweine… doch dann waren die Soldaten tot und kopflos, die Köpfe befanden sich triumphierend auf Piken. Die Leute rasten in die Kammern und nahmen was sie konnten. Er lag zusammengekauert am Boden und hielt sich das Bein, seine weißen Strümpfe färbten sich rot. Er hatte ein Stück seines Hemdes abgerssissen, um sein Bein, ausgerechnet das lädierte, zu verbinden und die Blutung zu stoppen. Er raffte sich auf und stand zitternd in der rennenden Menge. 

"Der König, wird untergehen!" Er sagte es nüchtern aber so laut, dass man ihn hörte.  
"Ihr seid Adelig!" eine verlumpte Bettlerin drehte sich nach ihm um.  
"Deswegen erkenne ich nicht weniger die Zeichen der Zeit, Madame!"  
"So hat mich lang keiner mehr genannt, bin blos die Marie!"  
"Marie, ich habe den König stets gewarnt!"  
"Hat nich geholfen, geschieht dem fetten Schwein recht!"  
"Nein, das hat es nicht!"

Er drehte sich um und humpelte den ganzen weiten Weg heim.   
Für diesen Tag hatte er die Situation gerettet. Als er ankam, vermatscht und blutend stürzten gleich mehrere Diener hinaus, um ihm zu helfen. 

XXX

Am nächsten Tag überschlugen sich die Ereignisse mit einer noch rasanteren Geschwindigkeit und ein paar Tage später wurde der König dekapitiert! Der ehrenwerte Richter Sans Son zeigte dem aufbebrachtem Volke den Kopf des Ermordeten. Die Masse johlte und brüllte daraufhin Beifall.

Ein König der vom eigenem Volk geköpft wurde? Ein König der vor dem eigenem Volk fliehen wollte? Eine Welle des Hasses ergoss sich über die Adeligen des Landes. Sie wurden brutal aus ihren Schlössern gezerrt und totgeschlagen oder mitgenommen. Den Frauen tat man Schlimmes an! Einigen rannte man die Köpfe vor Mauern ein, schmiss sie aus Fenstern, erschoss sie an Ort und Stelle! Folterte sie und demütigte sie. Die Zeit wollte es, die Zeit wollte es so sehr, endlich abrechnen! Der faule Zahn des Volkes musste jetzt gezogen werden. Der Kopf des Dekapitierten prangte auf einer Pike und wurde durch die tobende Stadt getragen.

Die Königin folgte dem König wenig später!

Den Marquis konnten seine Diener retten, sie stellten sich vor ihn und sahen zu wie er hocherhobenen Hauptes freiwillig mit dem Mop mit ging. Er kam, auf Grund der Verwandschaft des Königs, ebenfalls in die Bastille und wartete auf einen Schauprozess mit anschließender Hinrichtung. 

XXX

Jacques durfte manchmal zu ihm, wenn man ihn durchließ! Der Marquis saß oft in sich gekehrt am Fenster. Einmal traf Jacques ein, als die johlende Menge unten am Marsfeld gerade eine Hinrichtung celebrierte... irgend eine Comtesse und Familie? Das eiserne Rascheln der Ketten des fallenden Beils, dann der dumpfe Schlag, den der Kopf tut wenn er in den Korb fällt!

Beim Aufprall zuckte der Marquis merklich zusammen und stand auf um hinaus zu sehen. Draußen stand sie... Comtesse de Plaselle! Er sah genauer hin, sie war es ungeschminkt und kahlgeschoren, schwanger! Sie wurde auf das Brett der Guillotine geschnallt und dann sauste das Fallbeil hinab und ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich in springbrunnenartigen Fontänen über den das Gerät und floss zu Boden! Er hielt sich ein Taschentuch vor den Mund und musste würgen! Er stieg von seinem Platz am Fenster hinab. Viel mehr eine Luke über ihm, diese war erhöht und sogar er hatte auf Zehenspitzen stehen müssen. 

Er sah zu ihm durch die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle hinüber und sagte kein Wort.   
Jacques durfte in die Zelle und stellte einen selbstgebacken Kuchen (aus den Kornkammern) von Isabelle auf den Tisch. Etiénne bekam gutes Essen hier, dennoch dachte Jacques es sei eine nette Geste. Der Marquis hatte in wenigen Tagen graue Strähnen bekommen. Er war hager und abwesend! Er sah ihn nicht mal an, er tigerte wie ein rastloser Arbeiter durch die Zelle, auf und ab. Auf und ab! Auf und ab!

"Lass es, Bürger!" Die Wache sah ihn an "Der ist seid Tagen so, der hört Dich nicht!" Er wandte sich dem Inhaftierten zu "Bürger Menaux, Du wirst denen da unten auch bald folgen!" Er lachte hässlich und bleckte die gelben Zähne, in denen noch Hühnchen steckte.

Dann kam der Tag des Prozesses, der Marquis stand aufrecht und sagte kein Wort, wusste das dieser Prozess nicht echt war! Er wirkte gefasst und kühl. Man warf ihm ungeheuerliche Dinge vor, bei dem wütendem Mop traute sich aber Niemand für ihn auszusagen! Jacques schwieg, die anderen schwiegen... ALLE.

Etiénne trafen die Worte des Richters wie Schläge, doch auch hier ließ er sich nichts anmerken! Er stand gefasst und mit erhobenem Haupt. So wie man es von einem Aristokraten denkt!

"Schuldig, der Tod soll ihn durch Madame la Guillotine ereilen!"

XXX

Seid mehr als acht Jahren bewohnte er jetzt die kleine Zelle in der Bastille und in einer Stunde schon sollte es das gewesen sein!

Niemand mehr durfte ihn sehen. Seine langen Haare wurden kurz geschnitten um dem Beil die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Sein guter goldener Rock wurde aus dem Verschluss genommen und gewaschen. Damit er den Eindruck des verruchten Adels gut darstellte, schminkten sie ihn, er sollte als einzig übriger Cousin des Königs einen besonderen Tod erlangen! Er sollte nach was aussehen... Seine hagere Erscheinung stopften sie aus, so dass er leicht Fett wirkte. Um dem Vorbild des ehemaligem Königs gut zu entsprechen, machte man ihn wie diesen zurecht! 

Er wurde in einen vergitterten Karren gebracht und durch halb Paris gefahren! Unterwegs bespuckte und bewarf man ihn mit allem Möglichen Unrat! So lang, bis die Wachen das untersagten... Die Menge übertraf sich johlend und brüllend an den scheusslichsten Beleidigungen. 

Als er zum Schafott hinauf stieg war er Stolz und Aufrecht. Er stand vor seinem Richter, Monsieur Sans Son, der eine Maske trug und dann wurde die Anklage vorgelesen! Die Sans Sons waren ebenfalls Adelig, doch man traute sich nicht an sie, denn man dachte sie stünden im Bunde mit dem Satan. Etiénne wirkte sonderbarer Weise wirklich wie der König, nur dass dieser nicht so aufrecht stand und so kühn drein geblickt hatte! Er sollte sich zur Menge stellen, damit sie ihn ansehen konnten. Doch er riss sich die Perrücke vom Kopf und die Kissen vom Leib. Er rieb sich die Schminke ab! Er wollte als der sterben der ER war, nicht als der König! Man hinderte ihn nicht.

Er sah in das Angesicht der Masse, die wie ein Tier mit vielen Augen und Mündern wirkte. Wäre Paris ein Ozean dann müsste man das Tier als Hydra bezeichen, schlug man der Bestie einen Kopf ab, würde ein anderer nachwachsen oder zwei. Er hatte keine Wahl aber das was er noch konnte war, ehrenhaft zu sterben!

Wie stirbt man ehrenhaft? Das hatte etwas mit Würde zu tun und nicht mit Stand! 

Danach stieg er auf die Liege, das Bett der Madame la Guillotine und ließ sich anschnallen. Das Fallbeil über ihm tropfte ihm einen noch warmen Blutstropfen in den Nacken. Er versuchte aufzusehen in den Himmel... das Letzte was er sehen wollte waren nicht die Köpfe derer die vor ihm gegangen waren und ihn aus hohlen kalten Augen anstierten! Eine Frau unten rannte plötzlich die Stufen hinauf und schrie etwas. Er bekam es nicht mit.  
Es war Marie die den Menschen erzählte, sie hätte ihn erkannt, es war der der die Suppenküchen, zu Letzt mehrere, bauen und die Tore zur Kornkammer aufbrechen ließ! Der der die Kugel empfangen hatte und der gesagt hatte der König sei dem Untergang geweiht!

Die Menge brüllte und schrie plötzlich nach Begnadigung! 

Er konnte nur die Augen der Ermordeten sehen! Dann musste er sich übergeben.. hoffte sie würden es endlich beenden!

Plötzlich schnallten sie ihn wieder ab, er durfte aufstehen! Er war wie gelähmt, man musste ihm aufhelfen! Er wankte als man ihn die Stufen hinab führte. Er fiel fast hin als man ihm eine Mietdroschke rief und er fiel halb hinein. Das Beil fiel um die Begnadigung zu gewähren ins Leere und ließ ihn zusammen fahren! Er durfte noch am selben Tag heim gehen!

Er nahm die Menge da unten nicht wahr, er nahm nichts war. Das alles verlief wie in einem schlechten Traum. Als er aus der Miedroschke stieg und zu Hause angekommen war, empfingen ihn all seine Diener. Er schritt wie in Trance ins Haus und fiel bewusstlos auf die Knie.

XXX

Er schloss sich ein und wollte Tage-, Wochen- Monatelang Niemanden sehen. 

Wann immer Jacques kam um ihm etwas zu Essen zu bringen zum Beispiel, saß er abwesend in einer Ecke und seine Hände zitterten stark. Er war verstummt und lebte in seinem Schneckenhaus. Er fuhr zusammen wenn es draußen versehentlich lauter wurde, weil ein Pferd scheute oder wenn es einen Donner tat. 

Etiénne lebte in einer Welt aus Angst, er war tief traumatisiert und Nachts sah er die leeren Augen, dann kamen Hände aus den Körben die ihn anklagend zu greifen suchten! Er nahm Laudanum um zu schlafen, doch das Laudanum macht schwere Träume. Er wachte mehr als einmal schreiend auf und zitterte im eigenen Schweiß badend. 

Er stand auf und lief im Zimmer umher, es war Sommer und er öffnete die Fenster. Dann lief er im Morgenmantel bekleidet in die laue Luft. Er lief zu seinem See, danach saß er den Rest der Nacht und starrte ins Wasser. Er merkte selbst, dass seine Hände zitterten und konnte sie nicht still halten, er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und klemmte sie unter die Ellenbogen. Dann begann er am ganzen Körper zu zittern, schließlich Schrie er über den See, so laut er konnte! Alamiert kam ein Diener im Schlafgewandt herbei geeilt und fragte ob es ihm gut gehe? Er schrie und sagte ihm er solle weg gehen! Seine Stimme klang rau und heiser von der langen Stille. Er würde noch verrückt werden! 

Als Jacques zu ihm kam setzte er sich neben ihn, der Herr wiegte den Oberkörper vor und zurück und sah uentwegt auf die stille Oberfläche des Sees. Er blinzelte kaum und war wie erstarrt. Seine mittlerweile wieder schulterlangen Haare lagen offen. Er legte die Arme um die angewinkelten Beine und hielt seine Hände so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. 

"Sie zittern... sie hören nicht auf zu zittern!" Sogar seine Stimme zitterte!

Seine Stimme... Jaques fuhr ein Stich durchs Herz. Nun da er sie wieder hatte, gebrauchte er sie.

"Jaques, ihre Augen... ihre Augen! Sie starren mich an, sie flehen mich an, sie haben Angst! Angst steht in den Augen... die Augen der abgetrennten Häupter. Ihre Augen...!" Er sah ins Nichts.

"Herr, sie sind Tod, sie fühlen nichts mehr!" Er sagte es vorsichtig und leise.

"Ihre Augen... ein Tropfen Blut... ich habe Blut im Nacken." Er sprang auf und versuchte sich den Nacken zu wischen. 

Jacques stand ebenfalls auf, "Herr, da ist kein Blut!"   
"Doch, ich habe es gefühlt... ganz genau... ganz warm!" Er sah auf ihn hinab halb wahnsinnig vor Angst. "Blut, Jacques... Blut, mein Blut... ich muss auch sterben, demnächst, wenn sie kommen..." Er lief murmelnd vor sich hin, davon, zurück ins Schloss. 

Er hörte ihn nicht mehr, hatte Jacques den Eindruck. Er lief einfach weg! Er legte sich ins Bett und nahm Laudanum um sich zu betäuben! Dann schlief er um sich schlagend, tretend und rufend! 

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er schreiend auf und Jacques saß an seinem Bett.   
Der Diener sah ihm in die verquollenen Augen. Schwer vom Opiat...   
Etiénne legte sich zu ihm auf die Seite und sah zu ihm auf. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er musste sich sagen, dass es wieder nur ein Alpdruck sei! Jacques sprang auf und kniete sich zu ihm nieder, nahm seine Hand und legte ihm die andere Hand in die Stirn! 

"Ihr habt wieder schlecht geträumt, Herr!"  
"Ich wünschte... ich müsste nie mehr träumen."  
"Ihr werdet träumen ... von angenehmeren Dingen, Herr!"  
"Ich habe Angst, Jacques!"   
"Ihr müsst keine Angst mehr haben, Herr, Ihr seid sicher."  
"Sicher?" kam es zweifelnd "Irgendwann vollenden sie ihr Werk!" Er drehte sich Kopf schüttelnd zur anderen Seite.   
Jaqcues lief zur anderen Bettseite, "Herr, was auch immer wird ich passe auf Euch auf!"   
"Niemand, kann das!" Er hatte sich drohend erhoben und brüllte "Raus... eil Dich!" 

Teile seines Ichs kamen nach und nach wieder. Doch er hatte jedes Vertrauen verloren! Er biss alle von sich, sogar seinen geliebten Jacques! Er hatte einfach Angst die Leute zu nah an sein fragiles Ich zu lassen. Er hatte ständige Ängste und war manchmal regelrecht Paranoid.

Jacques wachte unbeirrt über ihn und war demütig ergeben! Sogar Isabelle schimpfte ihn aus, wollte sogar eine neue Anstellung suchen falls es nicht besser würde! 

XXX

Mit der Zeit wurde der Marquis, gefasserter aber ärgerlicher denn je. Hatte er vorher noch Gesellschaft gepflegt verschloss er sich nun ganz. Im wahrsten Wortsinn, er schloss sich ein. War immer allein mit seinen Büchern, Zeitungen und seinen bitteren Gedanken. Hielt Magenkrämpfe weinend aus und wagte sich nicht vor die Tür. Es war schwierig ihn abzupassen, Jacques stellte sein Tablett vor der Tür ab und ging. 

Die Revolution verschlang ihre eigenen Kinder und ein kleiner General war auf einem aufstrebenden Ast. Robespirre hatte seinen Kopf verloren... der Tyrann schlechthin, hatte vorher noch einen Schuss durch den Mund bekommen, so dass er schweigen musste. So schritt er denn rauf zu dem Schafott und wurde ebenso wie die Aristokraten, denn ja er war auch selbst einer, enthauptet. Das geschah ihm recht, zu schweigen... für immer, wo er doch die pompösesten Reden vollbracht hatte! Der kleine korsiche General hieß Buonaparte, die Franzosen machten aus Napolione, Napoleon Bonaparte. So konnten sie es einfacher aussprechen. Etiénne dachte bei sich, denn er war ja nicht blind und taub, dass man auf ihn aufpassen müsse. Der würde es noch zu was bringen, was ihm die Größe versagte, hatte er in seinem Geist! 

Eines Morgends war die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach nicht verschlossen und er saß am Fenster. Er sah schlecht aus! Er sah krank aus... Jacques hatte ihn wimmern gehört. Er rannte zu ihm und stand vor ihm. Er hielt eine Zeichnung von sich in der Hand die er in einer der Gazetten fand, darauf wies er, es zeigte ihn wie er auf dem Schafott stand und darunter, geschrieben, "nicht schuldig!" 

Heiße Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab und er schluchzte herzerweichend. Jacques ließ ihn ganz vorsichtig in seine Arme gleiten, um ihn festzuhalten. Er hatte diese Gazette absichtlich auf das Tablett gelegt.

"Sie waren doch auch unschuldig..." Er sah auf das Blatt "... Jacques, wieso bin ich nicht bei ihnen? Ich sollte es... ich war doch auch nicht besser als die!" Er sah ihn an "Sie waren schuldig nicht wahr?" Vor lauter Wiedersprüchen ballte er die Fäuste. "Sie alle, was haben die sich erlaubt?" Er schrie es raus und trommelte gegen Jacques Brust, der jeden Schlag wie ein Mann nahm. "Was erlauben die sich mich anzusehen?" Er klammerte sich an ihn... "Verzeih mir, Jacques... verzeih mir!" Er wischte sich die Augen "Ihre Augen, Jacques... ich werde die Bilder der Geköpften nicht wieder los!" Er schniefte... "Jacques, ich werde Wahnsinnig, ich BIN Wahnsinnig!" 

Jacques sagte nichts und hielt ihn ganz feste im Arm. 

"Ich habe Angst...!" Er stand auf und ließ sich in seine Umarmung fallen.   
"Ich passe auf Euch auf, mein Herr!" 

Jacques sah hinauf und zog ihn hinab in einen Kuss, um ihm etwas Sicherheit zu vermitteln, etwas Geborgenheit und Sorglosigkeit!   
Etiénne genoss es, konnte sich aber kaum lang genug darauf einlassen. Er löste sich und lief zum Bett dann legte er sich hinein.

In der Nacht kehrte Jacques zurück, schloss die Tür und nahm ihn, sich zu ihm legend, in die Arme. Doch auch diese Nähe hielt er nicht aus! Er wehrte ihn ab, duldete ihn aber an seiner Seite, wollte jedoch nicht berührt werden. Jacques dachte nach, als er über den Flur lief, weil der Herr jetzt endlich schlief. Es musste fürchterlich sein, Niemandem vertrauen zu können. Allein zu sein, denn das wollte er! 

XXX

Er fand ihn oft, in der Nacht, am See sitzend vor. Bekleidet in Nachthemd, Morgenmantel und Türkenkappe, die er heiß und innig liebte, sie ließ ihn mit seinem lockigem, offenem Schopf wirken wie Voltaire in einem seiner Gemälde. Er setzte sich oft einfach nur zu ihm und sah mit ihm hinaus auf den See. Sie schwiegen sich an. Er konnte jedoch spüren, dass unter seiner Oberfläche immer noch ein Orkan tobte. Ein Orkan der mit der Zeit allerdings milder wurde. Manchmal ergriff er seine Hand, der Herr ließ das zu.

Heute ergriff Etiénne Jacques Hand von sich aus. Er wirkte klarer als sonst und auch das Zittern seiner Hände war kaum zu sehen. Er schien ein bisschen mehr in sich zu ruhen als sonst. 

"Ich bin wahnsinnig!" Er sagte es mehr zu seinem umgebundenem Tuch als zu Jacques.

Es war Herbst und die Nacht kühler als sonst. Er saß in den üblichen Kleidern hier. Jacques schwieg und hörte zu.

"Was wäre wenn die Revolution nicht ..." er brach den Satz ab. 

Er schwieg und sah hinaus auf die stille Oberfläche des Sees in der sich der Mond spiegelte. Es dauerte bevor er erneut ansetzte.

"Eigentlich müsste ich Geschichte sein, mein Schloss verbrannt und enterbt! Mein Besitz gepfändet. Ich müsste tot... sein!" 

Er brach wieder ab und dann stand er auf. Warf sich die Kleider vom Leib und stieg nackt ins Wasser. Es brannte an den Knöcheln, ließ ihn sich fühlen. Das Prickeln setzte sich fort als er mit dem Oberkörper abtauchte. Jacques sprang ebenfalls auf, doch da war es zu spät. 

"Herr, ihr werdet krank, bitte kommt hinaus!" Er hatte sagen wollen, dass er sich den Tod holte, biss sich das aber weg.

Etiénne lachte auf "Sieh her, mich gibt es so oder so nicht mehr, mich und meines Gleichen! Wir entstammen einer untergehenden Epoche!!!" dann tauchte er unter und wieder auf "Ich bin Geschichte!" er lachte lauter und klatschte mit den Händen auf die Wasseroberfläche. 

"Gut, dann gibt es mich auch nicht mehr, als Diener eines Toten!" Jacques sah ihn trotzig an und zog sich aus.

Etiénne stuzte auf. Jacques zögerte, dann war er nackt und stieg zu ihm. Etiénne kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn hinaus. 

"Jacques, lass das! Ich will nicht das Du krank wirst!"  
Jacques nahm seinen Mut zusammen "Ich will nicht das Ihr krank werdet, Herr!" 

Etiénne stuzte erneut und zog ihn aus dem eiskalten Wasser, dann befahl er ihm sich anzukleiden und tat das Selbe für sich. Er lief weg, ins Haus, weg von dem! Er fühlte kalte Nadelstiche auf der Haut die sich spitz hinein bohrten. Er ließ sich im Schlafzimmer alles warm herrichten und legte sich ins Bett. Jacques saß bei ihm.

"Ich, will nicht das Du krank wirst, Jacques!"  
"Ich will nicht das Ihr krank werdet, Herr!"   
"Ich, bin krank..." er zeigte auf seinen Kopf und dann sank die Hand zurück.   
"Ihr seid nicht wahnsinnig!" Er beugte sich vor... "Das was Ihr erlebt habt kann wahnsinnig machen ja, aber nicht Euch, Marquis! Ihr seid der stäkste Mann den ich kenne, ihr habt das Herz am rechten Fleck, Ihr seid gerecht und ehrlich. Ihr seid nicht krank!" Letzteres sprach er zornig aus.  
"Was bin ich dann, erkläre es mir?!"  
"Verletzt!" 

Er nippte von seinem heißen Tee, dann folgten die Gedanken ihren eigenen Regeln! Er sah lange in seinen Tee und dann blickte er auf, in seine Augen. 

"Danke Jacques!"   
"Herr" Es war eine Bestätigung.  
"Ich habe Angst, ich weiß nicht wie ich diese Angst besiegen kann? Ich weiß überhaupt nichts! Eigentlich fand ich die anderen meines Standes immer affectiert und überzogen, doch ich vermisse sie auch. Die die noch leben sind geflohen, irgendwohin ins Ausland. Ich weiß, das ich nahezu allein bin!...Geh jetzt!" Er wollte nicht so viel Privates ausplaudern.

Jacques verneigte sich tief und sah dann auf, spürten seinen Blick auf sich und ging hinaus. Er wusste das er sich allein fühlte. Er wusste das und konnte ihm kaum helfen. 

Etiénne sah ihm lange nach, er fühlte sich sehr einsam in diesem Haus! Vor Kurzem hatte er darüber nachdenken müssen, dass die Comtesse Plaselle schwanger war, bevor sie ihren Kopf verloren hatte und zwar von ihm! Das wäre ein Skandal geworden, doch er hätte sich zu diesem Kind bekannt auch wenn es nicht aus Liebe gezeugt wurde. Auch wenn das vielleicht hieße das er sehr schweren Ärger mit ihrem, vor kurzem geehelichten Mann bekommen hätte. Er überlegte in letzter Zeit so viel, dachte über das was ...wäre wenn... nach. Das Wie? Doch auch das, stellte er fest, war vergebene Liebesmüh´!

XXX

Er musste etwas anderes tun, etwas was er lang nicht mehr getan hatte. Er zog sich einfachere Kleider an und setzte sich einen Hut auf, dann ging er hinaus, in die Nacht und zwar durch den Dienstboteneingang. Er schlich wie ein Dieb hinaus und schnappe sich eines seiner Pferde, dann ritt er los. Als er in der Stadt ankam, waren nur ein paar spärlich beleuchtete Straßen zu sehen. Er gab sein Pferd in einem Mietstall ab und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg in eine Taverne. In der Taverne selber, wurde gesungen, musiziert und gespielt. Er schritt durch die Tür und es wurde augenblicklich still hier im Raum, alle sahen ihn an. Er hatte keine derben Kleider, sie waren lediglich mit weniger Goldtressen und Pomp verziert. Er spürte eine Welle des Hasses! 

"Wirt?"  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun Bürger?" Er missachtete jeden Titel!  
"Schenk den Leuten hier eine Runde Deines besten Weines auf meine Kosten aus!"   
"Gern" Der Wirt grinste im Angesicht des Profites.

Zwei Mägde kamen und schanken jedem Gast etwas ein. Er setzte sich mit einer Gazette in die hinterste Ecke der Stube und begann zu lesen. Alle stutzten und sahen sich an. Dann ignorierten sie ihn jedoch und taten was sie hier immer taten. Schon bald wurde die Stimmung wieder ausgelassener.  
Sein Plan war, Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen, er musste sich der Angst stellen. Sonst würde sie ihn fressen! Es war aufregend und seine Hände begannen zu zittern er musste sie auf den Tisch legen, pressen und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. 

"Sind Sie nicht der, der den Wachen an der Kornkammer mal gehörig den Marsch geblasen hat? Monsieur?" Ein Mann im derben Kittel stand vor ihm.  
Er sah erschrocken auf, "Ja, Monsieur der bin ich."  
"Sind Sie der den sie nicht geköpft haben?"  
"Ja, Monsieur?"  
"Herault!" Er sah auf den Stuhl.  
"Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch!" Etiénne wies darauf.  
"Haben Sie wirklich Krankenhäuser und sowas baun´lassen und ne Suppenküche?"  
Er nickte.   
"Dann waren Sie nich wie die?"   
"Ich bin einer von denen!" Ich kann nicht nicht wie die sein!" Er merkte das das dem Mann zu hoch war. "Ich weiß es nicht?"  
"Leben Sie nich in dem riesen Kasten da am Stadtrand, hinten, den mit den Wiesen, dem Park und so Zeugs?"  
"Ja Monsieur Herault!" 

Der Mann sah, wie seine Hände zitterten und die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Etiénne sah das er es bemerkte. 

"Wenn Sie die hier nich so von oben runter behandeln, haben die nichts gegen Sie, Monsieur!"   
"Tue ich das?"  
"Nein!" Er entspannte sich auf dem Stuhl "Meine kleine Tochter war damals fast am verhungern und dann kam die Suppenküche von Ihnen!" Er lächelte schief, "Ich wusste ja erstmal nich, dass Sie das waren aber...danke!" 

Etiénne nickte knapp und stand auf, dann hielt der Mann ihn fest und sah ihn an, ließ ihn sich wieder setzen, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie müssen keine Angst haben, lassen Sie nur nich den Besseren raushängen, dann lassen die Sie auch in Ruhe, echt!" 

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, dann nahm der Mann ihn mit hinaus, Etiénne dachte die ganze Zeit über es sei eine Falle. Doch das war es nicht. Er begleitete den Mann nach Hause zu seiner Familie. 

Sie kamen in ein mehr als runtergekommenes Viertel, in dem es stank und in dem verlotterte Gestalten auf der Straße kauerten und an Mauern pissten. Sein Herz raste. Der andere spürte das! Er ging in ein sehr baufälliges Haus und über drei Flure, bis sie an einer der Türen anlangten. 

"Frau, seh wen ich mitgebracht habe!" Sagte der Mann als er eintrat.  
"Ich komme!" 

Aus einem der zwei winzigen Räume schälte sich eine füllige Gestalt. Dann war es wie ein Paukenschlag, die Frau! Er erkannte sie, er verdankte ihr sein Leben! Sie erkannte ihn ebenfalls und er sackte in sich zusammen. 

"Marquis!" er wurde gerüttelt. "Hallo da, Monsieur!" Er schlug die Augen auf und sah in diese grünen Augen. "Gott sei Dank!"  
"Sie sind das!" Er fühlte sich kraftlos und schlapp. "Madame ich danke Ihnen vom ganzen Herzen!"   
"Ich danke Euch Marquis, denn ihr habt das Leben meines Kindes und das so vieler anderer gerettet!"   
"Ich danke Ihnen, so sehr!" Er nahm ihre Hand und richtete sich auf. 

Sie setzten ihn auf einen Stuhl, er wirkte so vollkommen fehl am Platz! Aus dem anderen Zimmer kam ein kleines sehr schüchternes Mädchen, hinausgelaufen und sah ihn an, knickste und versteckte sich hinter dem Rockzipfel der Mutter.   
Er dachte nicht mehr, er war wie erlöst... 

"Madame und Monsieur Herault", er sah die Tochter an, "Du natürlich auch, ich lade Sie herzlich zum morgigen Abend ein, zum Abendessen!"

Er hatte vor dem Ereignis noch einige Sachen zu erledigen und war den Tag über etwas in Eile.


	11. Liebe heilt alle Wunden

Der Abend nahte und die Diener waren ganz aufgeregt, dass er wieder Gäste hatte. Sie dekorierten und servierten alles wunderschön und lächelten sich gegenseitig an. Sie warfen sich in ihre schönsten Livreés und freuten sich. Jacques, freute sich am meisten über die gute Laune seines Herren und über das was scheinbar in der Nacht geschehen war.

Als die Familie eintrat staunten sie bereits über die Diener die so edel aussahen! Dann über den Salon, den Teppich, die Möbel, die Gardinen. Der Marquis hieß sie herzlich willkommen und schüttelte ihnen die Hände. Er hielt dennoch Abstand von Ihnen. Sie setzten sich an eine lange Tafel und sahen die lächelnden Diener an. Die Tatsache, dass heute der heilige Abend war machte alles noch viel gemütlicher. Sie aßen und aßen, die leckersten Speisen, Speisen die sie nie zuvor gegessen hatten. Als es später wurde verabschiedeten sie sich und hatten ein gutes Gefühl.

Auch Etiénne hatte ein gutes Gefühl, er schickte die Diener zu ihren Familien und es war das erste Mal, dass jeder ein kleines Geschenk bekam. 

Dann ging er in seine Bibliothek und las ein wenig im Homer. Doch die Gedanken schwiffen ab, immer und immer wieder! Es ging ihm besser, er begann zu verstehen warum er das alles über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Es war wie eine lang entbehrte Entspannung, eine Erlösung die eintrat und ihn über sein Buch hinweg in den Kamin lächeln ließ, er schickte all das Leid in die Flammen. Es machte ihm auch nichts, dass er jetzt ganz allein hier saß! Er hatte ein paar Menschen sehr glücklich gemacht und er hatte vielen das Leben gerettet, wie sie ihm berichteten. Er verstand, das sein Leid nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, er lebte dieses für die anderen Adeligen aus. Er wurde regelrecht depressiv... aber das war nur eine Art Reinigung! Tränen... Fluten von Tränen spülten all das Leid beiseite was andere verursacht hatten. Er war nur eine Figur in einem Spiel das ein anderer spielte. Jetzt musste sein Leben weitergehen. 

Über diese Gedanken schlief er ein und sah glücklich aus, als es klopfte und Jacques hineintrat. Etiénne wachte auf und sah zu ihm hinüber, nahm die Füße von dem anderen Sessel, den er sich hergezogen hatte um es gemütlicher zu haben. Er schob ihn etwas weiter weg und bot ihn ihm an.   
Jacques neigte kurz den Kopf und schlüpfte hinein. Sie saßen vor einander und unterhielten sich. Jacques, legte ab und an einen Scheit im Kamin nach und goß ihm ein Pinnchen Cherry ein. 

"Jacques, warum bist Du nicht bei Deiner Frau und Deinen Töchtern?"  
"Sie schlafen und Ihr seid ganz allein Herr."   
"Pass auf Deine Familie auf..." er ignorierte es.  
"Das tue ich, sie waren nach dem Abend so sehr damit beschäftigt ihre Geschenke zu bestaunen und später so unendlich müde...danke Herr."   
Etiénne nippte an seinem Schnapsglas und sah in die Flammen, "Ich bin ebenfalls müde."

Jacques stand augenblicklich auf und wollte gehen.

"Aber, Du hast recht, ich wäre ein Lügner wenn ich nicht gestehen könnte das deine Gesellschaft gerade sehr angenehm ist." Er sah zu ihm auf und ein Stich ging durch sein Herz. "Bitte setze Dich wieder!" 

Dann stand er selbst auf und schlich um seinen Stuhl, er wollte nicht, dass er ginge. Er wollte ihn in seinem Arm halten und seine warme Haut spüren. Gott, er war garnicht betrunken oder aufgewühlt, er war blos hungrig nach Liebe. Er atmete tief ein und blieb hinter ihm stehen dann neigte er den Kopf und sah auf ihn hinab, fuhr mit seiner Hand über seinen Hals. Er war so weich, für einen Mann und so warm. Er ging zum Kamin und sah hinein, sah wieder zurück und ihm genau in die Augen. Er spürte, dass er flirtete, ganz gewaltig. Jacques flirtete zurück. Er kam zu ihm, blieb vor ihm stehen und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Dann zog er ihn in seinen Arm und küsste seinen Hals. Er wollte ihn, jetzt, und zwar nicht so eilig, so roh, er wollte ihn sich ansehen und ihn fühlen. Er wollte ihn spüren mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers! Er legte seine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn hinauf in einen tiefen Kuss. Dann wand er sich ab und blickte auf das Bett, würde Jacques das Angebot annehmen. Jacques zögerte nicht und lief Voraus.

Dann legte er sich in das Bett seines Herren, der Herr stand davor und zog seine Weste aus, dann seine Hose und seine Strümpfe, bis nur noch das Hemd ihn einzig und allein bekleidete. Er blickte auf ihn hinab und dann tief in seine Augen... danach streifte er das Hemd ab und stand wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte. Jacques Blick schweifte über seinen Körper, er aß ihn mit Blicken auf mit Haut und Haar und sog ihn in sich hinein. 

Als er sich zu ihm legte begann er seine Weste zu öffnen und ihn dabei zu küssen. Jacques schwanden die Sinne und er wand sich unter ihm. Er kniete zwischen seinen Beinen und küsste ihn überall. Danach spürte er wie der Herr seinen Hosenlatz öffnete und seine langen Finger die über die Beule darunter strichen. Er wühlte eine Hand durch seinen lockigen Schopf, der Herr ergriff sie und gab der Innenfläche einen Kuss. Er half dabei sich die Hose ausziehen zu lassen und die Strümpfe. Etiénne folgte den Beinen bis zu den Füßen mit seinem Finger und küsste diese. Er war wie eine Alabaster Figur nur aus Fleisch und Blut. Dann ließ er seine Hand die Beine wieder hinauf wandern und kurz in seiner entblösten Mitte innehalten. Danach fuhr er weiter um sein Hemd abzustreifen. 

"Jacques, du bist wunderschön!" Er hielt inne und lächelte.  
"Nicht aufhören!" Jacques flehte um Gnade. 

Etiénne beugte sich über ihn und küsste seine Lippen, bevor er ihn vorsichtig fasste und ihn streichelte. Er war bereits hart und stöhnte in seinen Mund, Etiénne lächelte... das bewirkte er? Er bewirkte, dass Jacques sich nach ihm verzehrte? Er hatte eine Idee und beugte sich zu seiner Mitte hinab, hob sie an... Er legte seine Zunge um ihn. Jaques stöhnte härter und stieß ganz leicht zu. Er ließ ihn hinaus gleiten und küsste seine Hüfte, mit ganz spitz aufgehauchten Lippen. Er spürte Hände im Haar die ihn wieder hinab drückten, er schmunzelte.

Er zog Jacques auf die Seite und legte sich neben ihn, auf Augenhöhe. Er nahm ihn in seinen Arm und strich mit sanften Fingern über seine Wirbelsäule. Dann spürte er eine Hand um sich. Er zog die Hand weg und ihn in einen Kuss. Scheinbar hatte er ihn bereits in spehrische Höhen gebracht denn er stöhnte hart und drehte sich um. Danach drückte er sein Hinterteil an seine Mitte. Er verstand, dass es nicht allein seine eigene pure Lust war die sie beide hatte explodieren lassen in den zwei intimen Malen, die sie miteinander teilten. 

"Ruhig Jacques, wir haben Zeit!" 

Er verstand, dass er ihn erst erlösen musste und so zog er ihn zu sich, bis er in seiner Hand kam. Danach konnte er sich weiterhin seinem Körper widmen und ihn küssen. Jacques kam es wie Stunden vor, er genoss es und er fand es sehr erotisch. 

Dann endlich entschied er sich dazu ihn zu entern! Er hatte ihn geweitet und ihm Zeit gelassen als er in ihn kam und ihm dabei in die Augen sah. 

Er lag unter ihm und seine Hüfte war weit gegen ihn gehoben, er sah ihm dabei zu wie er ihn nahm. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und küssten sich oft. Etiénne verstand, das das Liebe sein musste. Er liebte ihn! Er hatte nie zuvor, nicht Lele und keinen so geliebt wie Jacques! 

Jacques krallte die Hände in seinen Rücken oder seinen Po und spürte seine harten Muskeln, bei jedem Stoß. Draußen dämmerte es bereits und er gab sich ihm so vollends hin, so ganz ohne Einschränkung. Dann kam der Moment in dem er ihn heftig in sich spürte, weil er es so wollte. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und er sah wie seinem Herrn die Schweißbäche über die Brust liefen. Er öffnete den Mund zu einem Stöhnen und Stöhnte und Stöhne, schließlich kam er ohne angefasst zu werden. 

Etiénne stieß in die pure geballte Lust unter sich und fixierte seine Hüfte vor sich, sah wie Jacques kam und halb ohnmächtig wurde. Dann fixierte er ihn mit den Augen und kam schließlich auch, auf ihm zusammen sackend.


	12. Isabelle erfährt die Wahrheit

Wie es passieren konnte, dass beide einschliefen wusste Etiénne nicht? Doch als er erwachte, lag Jaques in seinem Arm und schlief tief und fest. Er löste sich vorsichtig und stieg aus dem Bett, schnappte seine Uhr und sah erschrocken zu ihm. Es war bereits neun Uhr, er wäre mit Sicherhheit schon mindestens vier Stunden bei der Arbeit. Er sah aus dem Fenster und überlegte was er vorgeben konnte damit Niemand bemerken würde was da zwischen ihnen letzte Nacht passierte. Er lief zurück zum Bett und krabbelte hinein, weckte ihn mit einem Kuss im Nacken.

„Wach auf Jacques…“  
Keine Reaktion  
„Jacques“! Es klang autoritär.  
„Herr“? Er saß kerzengerade im Bett und sah zu ihm hinüber.  
„Wir sind eingeschlafen mein Lieber, es ist bereits neun Uhr“.  
„Oh nein… was wird Isabelle denken“? Er sprang aus dem Bett und starrte seine Kleider an.  
„Sch. Ich habe Dich aufgehalten, schieb es auf mich, in gewisser Weise stimmt das ja auch“. Er kletterte aus dem Bett und gab ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken „Komm zieh Dich an… ich kann mich heute Morgen nicht zwischen blau oder grün entscheiden… was soll ich nur anziehen“? Er zwinkerte ihm zu. 

Er sah zu wie er sich anzog und tat rasch das Selbe. Als Jacques zur Tür eilte hielt Etiénne seine Hand davor und rang ihm einen Kuss ab, danach ließ er ihn gehen.  
Er schmunzelte vor sich hin und lief in seine Bibliothek um mal wieder in seinen Büchern zu versinken. Am Mittag würde er Besuch bekommen, er hatte beschlossen sich nicht mehr so oft selbst einzusperren, nahm Kontakt zu einem der neuen Barone auf. Ein gewisser Montpellier… sie hatten sich in einem der Gasthäuser kennengelernt in denen Etiénne mittlerweile zwei Mal die Woche einkehrte. Er fand ihn sympathisch, vielleicht etwas verschroben… Barone? Eine Erfindung der Revolution? Barone waren weit weit unter dem Stand seinesgleichen. Doch er konnte von ihm einmal mehr etwas über das politische Weltgeschehen erfahren wie eben auch über den kleinen korsischen Général den sie alle so heiß und innig liebten. 

XXX

„Ah, mein lieber Baron, Sie sind pünktlich“!  
„Marquis“. Er neigte ehrerbietig sein Haupt. 

Seit der Revolution hatten sich Titel und Anrede gewaltig verändert, man siezte sich um den Fortschritt des Aufklärungszeitalters zu würdigen. 

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenem Heim“.  
„Bescheiden, Marquis“?

Er starrte die Gobelins an der Wand an, die teurer sein mussten als seine kompletten Kleider. 

„Nun ja, Häuser wie meines wurden enteignet, missbraucht, gedemütigt und entehrt. Sie finden solche nicht mehr so oft. Seit Jahrhunderten ist dies Haus im Besitz meiner Familie. Die Dinge die Sie hier sehen sind auch Erbstücke“. Er blickte ihn von der Seite an als sie in den Salon gingen. „Wenn ich denke was man mit dem teuren Hab und Gut der anderen Adelsfamilien anstellte… ich nenne mein Heim bescheiden! Denn Sie wissen nicht in welch dekadentem Luxus manch einer schwelgte“. 

„Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen Marquis“.  
„Das haben Sie nicht, die Frage ist durchaus berechtigt, nicht um sonst schrie das Volk nach Vergeltung.“  
„Ich habe von ihrer Geschichte gehört“.

Er sah ihn wieder von der Seite her an und blieb dann vor ihm stehen. „lange Zöpfe sind aus der Mode Baron, zu viele landeten im Müll und die Köpfe ihrer Besitzer in den Körben der Guillotine. Ich wähnte mich ebenfalls tot und sah die Köpfe mit eigenen Augen“.  
„Warum hat man Sie begnadigt“?  
„Setzen Sie sich doch„ , er wies auf einen Sessel „Sie sind noch jung, mein Freund, ich werde es Ihnen erzählen...“ 

Sie plauderten über die Revolution als sei es ein kleiner Spaziergang durch den Jardin de Luxembourg. Es wurde später und man hatte zwei Mahlzeiten im Speisesaal aufgetragen. Sie setzten sich gegenüber und aßen genüsslich. Er spürte die Skepsis seines Gegenübers recht deutlich, der Mann hatte allerdings ein gutes gerechtes Herz in seiner Brust, war offen und ehrlich. Geschönt zu reden ging ihm völlig ab, Etiénne hatte einige Mühe ihn nicht zu überrennen. Leute wie ihn hatte er zum Frühstück verspeist, stellte sie mit wenigen Fingerzeigen bloß… Er mochte so 19 Jahre alt sein und war ein manchmal aufbrausender Charakter. Er war hager und groß gewachsen hatte Kohlraben schwarzes, kurzes Haar, einen Backenbart und einen kleinen Schnäuzer.  
Leute wieder Baron hatten es in der Revolution weit gebracht! Leute wie er besaßen die Gabe andere in einen Sturm mitzureißen und diesen Taifun artig über das Land zu tragen, um dabei eine Schneise der Verwüstung zu hinterlassen. Seine Ansichten wirkten radikal und das tat er auch unmissverständlich kund. Er war flink mit den Worten und rege im Kopf. Diese Ansichten entsprachen nicht der humanitären Ader des Marquis aber er fand Gefallen an dem Burschen. Seine Epoche war untergegangen...auf dem Schafott. Seine Ansichten, die Ansichten Kants, waren wahrscheinlich veraltet, er wusste es nicht! Er beschloss dieser Radikalität eine Chance zu geben, ihm eine Chance zu geben. 

Er mochte ihn gern denn er war ein Kontrastprogramm! Ein wenig Abwechselung im schnöden Alltag. Er hatte ihn in sein Heim eingeladen, dachte aber nicht, dass er tatsächlich erscheinen würde! 

Der Baron war ärmlich gekleidet, ein Mann mit Titel aber ohne Geld dachte er. Seine Hände wirkten als hätten sie bereits viel gearbeitet… doch er stand in Napoleons Gunst, hatte auch den Titel von ihm erhalten. Er mochte einer reichen Bauernfamilie vom Lande entstammen. 

Es wurde Abend und der Baron war dem Wein zugetan, genoss ihn ein bisschen zu sehr und war schlussendlich sehr betrunken, Etiénne ließ ihm ein Gästezimmer richten und setzte sich zurück in seine Bibliothek. Er dachte an Jacques, der den ganzen Tag sehr verkniffen aussah. Er läutete den Klingelzug der unten in der Küche erklang und nur für Jacques bestimmt war. 

Isabelle hatte ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht, sie bestand immer noch darauf die Anstellung zu wechseln! Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass der Herr ihn wie Dreck behandelte, er musste immer zur Stelle sein. Er sollte endlich aufwachen, willkommen in der neuen Zeit. Wie er sich behandeln ließ war inakzeptabel, Despoten wie der Herr mussten das ein für alle mal endlich lernen. Er war immer abrufbar, hatte nie wirklich freie Zeit… Jacques konnte schlecht sagen, dass dem nicht so war! Als Isabelle die Klingel hörte sagte sie ihm er solle vorgeben krank zu sein und Pierre schicken. Sie bekamen Ärger weil Jacques sich weigerte das zu tun… Das ging nun schon seit Monate so. Seit Jacques sich ebenfalls nicht mehr klar war, wen er mehr liebte!

Als Jacques in die Bibliothek kam sah er etwas genervt aus. Etiénne blickte ihn merkwürdig über seine Lesebrille an und hob eine Augenbraue. Er winkte ihn mit einem Finger näher und fragte was sei. Jacques antwortete, dass Isabelle es missbilligte, erklärte ihm den Hintergrund, ließ aber wohl wissentlich das mit dem Despoten aus. Etiénne zog ihn unvermittelt auf seinen Schoß und legte seine Hände um seinen Bauch, küsste seinen Nacken und legte den Kopf von hinten an seine Schulter. Jacques atmete tief durch und es schien als fiele eine Last von ihm ab. Er ließ sich entspannt nach Hinten sinken und lag in seinem Arm. Danach stand er auf und ging zur Tür, Etiénne folgte ihm und sah ihn verliebt an. Jacques öffnete um Sandrine am anderen Ende des Flures zu sehen, doch Etiénne bemerkte sie nicht und strich liebevoll über seinen Po.

Jacques lief schleunigst von ihm weg und auf seine Tochter zu, er schnappte sie sich und fragte was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Sie fragte warum der Herr ihm über den Po gestrichen hatte? Er antwortete es sei bloß ein Fussel dort gewesen. Sie schmunzelte und war beruhigt, gab ihm einen Kuss. Er lief mit ihr zurück und danach in die Küche um den bestellten Tee zu zubereiten. 

XXX

Sandrine hatte fort an immer ein Auge auf ihren Vater, sie bekam den Streit sehr wohl mit den ihre Eltern immer wieder hatten. Sie sah, dass er glücklich wirkte in der Nähe des Herren. Sie sah sie ab und an im Park spazieren oder in der Kutsche abfahren und wiederkommen. Der Herr wirkte in seiner Anwesenheit nicht mehr so streng und sie hatte nicht mehr so viel Angst vor ihm. Sie liebte ihren Vater heiß und innig, sie hatte das Gefühl bei ihrem Vater einzigartig zu sein, ihre Mutter verehrte ihre kleine Schwester und gab ihr alle erdenkliche Aufmerksamkeit. Sie missbilligte das so sehr, die Schwester war drei Jahre alt und konnte gerade eben laufen, sie war mit drei schon bei der Amme. Isabelle bekam mit ihr Stress, sie führte sich auf wie ein jugendlicher Tyrann aber in der Nähe ihres Vaters war sie sanft wie ein Lamm. 

Es war so ein Tag an dem sie mal wieder Stress mit Isabelle bekam, weil sie ihr die Meinung gesagt hatte. Isabelle rutschte die Hand aus und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Sie rannte weinend hinaus in den Garten und traf dort zufällig auf ihren Vater. Sie rannte ihm in die Arme und klammerte sich an ihn. Dann erst sah sie den Herren der mit seinem Pferd im Hintergrund erschien. 

Er hielt neben Jacques an und sah auf sie hinab. „Was hast Du Kind“? 

Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf dann brummelte sie und versteckte ihr Gesicht in der Schulter ihres Vaters. 

„Sie hat Ärger mit ihrer Mutter“. Jacques sah zu ihm auf.  
„Was hat sie Dir getan“? Fragte er hinab.  
„Sie hat mich geschlagen“. Sie flüsterte es.  
„Geh es klären Jacques“!  
„Schatz ich gehe jetzt zu Mami und werde mit ihr reden“.  
Etiénne stieg ab und ging in die Knie. „Magst Du hier bleiben“?

Sie sah ihren Vater ängstlich an und dann den Herrn.

„Komm, Du darfst Fahatlan reiten, wenn Du magst Kind“. Er wies hinauf.

Die Angst war in der Sekunde verschwunden als Jacques nickte und sie hinauf auf den Goldenen kletterte. Sie blickte mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm und dann zum Herrn. Sie sah ihrem Vater nach und konzentrierte sich auf Fahatlan. 

„Warum schlägt sie Dich Sandrine“?

Sie blieb stumm, sie hatte Angst. Denn sie sagte ihrer Mutter das Jacques den Herrn viel lieber hatte als sie. Sie hatte sie angeschrien, dass sie das auch tat! Als Krönung hatte sie ihr dann noch Etiénnes unsittliche Berührung entgegengeworfen! Jetzt hatte sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion… er lief mit ihr durch den Park und dachte an nichts Böses.

Als Jacques in ihrer Wohnung ankam schrie Isabelle ihn an. „Was? Stimmt das Jacques“?  
„Was soll stimmen“?  
„Du hast den Herrn lieber als Deine Frau? Er hat Dich angefasst am Hintern“?  
„Nein wieso sollte er das“?  
„Sandrine lügt doch nicht“.  
„Er hat mich nicht angefasst“.  
„Sandrine hat auch erzählt, dass er bei Dir war und Deine Hand hielt als du krank warst“.  
„Davon weiß ich nichts“.  
„Was läuft da“?  
„Was? Was soll da laufen, nichts“.  
„Lüg mich nicht an“.

Danach warf sie ihn raus er solle die Nacht woanders schlafen… er lief im Flur auf und ab und auf und ab. Etiénne hatte absatteln lassen und Sandrine war bereits wieder im Haus. Er hörte sie keife, beugte sich hinab zu dem Kind und sagte ihr sie solle zur Köchin gehen. Damit sie es nicht mitbekam, sie tat wie geheißen.

Die anderen erfuhren nicht worum es bei dem Streit eigentlich ging. 

Er beschloss ihr mal die Meinung zu geigen. Er pochte wütend an ihre Tür und dann öffnete sie ihm ungehalten, sah ihn so unglaublich zornig an und überlegte was sie nun tun solle. 

„Ruhe jetzt“. Er sah ebenfalls zornig aus. „Ich dulde nicht, dass Du Dein Kind schlägst“.  
„Nein“!  
Er sah sie erstaunt an, nicht gewohnt, dass man sich über einen seiner Befehl hinweg setzte! „Wie nein“?  
„Isabelle, halt den Mund siehst Du nicht was Du für einen Krach machst“? Jacques hatte Angst um seine Anstellung.  
„Sie haben ihn unsittlich berührt“. Sie schrie es ihm entgegen als er sie in die Wohnung drängte und die Tür schloss. 

Er würde gleich noch platzen wenn sie ihn weiterhin anschrie. Ihre jüngste Tochter begann bei dem Lärm zu weinen und Jacques hob sie beruhigend in den Arm. Er befahl Sie in seine Bibliothek zusammen mit Jacques, denn hier würde man alles mitbekommen. Als sie oben ankamen und die Tür hinter sich schlossen begann sie wieder vor Wut zu schäumen. 

„Ich bin doch nicht dumm, Sie sehen ihn immer so an, auf diese spezielle Art, Sie halten seine Hand, er darf in der Kutsche mitfahren, er und nur er kommt auf Reisen mit. Er ist MEIN Mann, lassen Sie Ihre Finger von ihm… wer weiß... was Sie sonst noch tun“. 

Jacques redete die ganze Zeit auf sie ein. 

„Hör zu, Weib, ich erdulde Dich in meinem Haus aber das hat auch Grenzen… mach nur weiter“.  
„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe… und lassen Sie die Finger von ihm, was machen Sie mit ihm“?  
„Isabelle, bitte lass den Herrn“!  
„...Was ich mache? Ich schlafe mit ihm“. Jetzt war es raus.

Sie sah Jacques an und dann ihre Füße und dann ihn. Danach brach sie in Tränen aus und sank zusammen „Ich habe es mir gedacht“. 

„Raus jetzt und vergreif Dich nicht wieder im Ton“. Er zog sie am Arm hinauf und schubste sie hinaus. 

Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah ihm provokant in die Augen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er besser hätte ´verrecken´sollen auf der Guillotine so ungehalten war sie. Er wartete auf das was da kommen sollte. Die Art wie er sie ansah brachte die Wut nur noch mehr in ihr zum Vorschein, dann holte sie weit aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht! Sie schlug so hart zu, dass seine Lippe aufplatzte. Er wischte darüber und sah auf das Blut. „Raus jetzt, Weib… lass Dich hier nicht mehr blicken.“  
Das machte sie aber noch ungehaltener und dann platzte es raus. „Tot den Aristokraten, A ça ira“. 

Er sah sie an und griff in ihren Nacken um sie höchstpersönlich vor die Tür zu befördern. Sie schimpfte und schlug um sich… Dann… unten an der Tür erwischte sie ihn, darauf gab er ihr einen so harten Schlag, dass sie hinaus stolperte und die Treppe hinab fiel.

„Verschwinde aus meinen Augen“. Es war fast kaum zu hören.

XXX

Es tat ihm in der Nacht so unendlich leid… er wollte Jacques sehen, wollte ihm nicht weh tun… wusste nicht, dass sein Besitzanspruch derart hoch war! Er wurde ängstlich weil er dachte er verlöre ihn für immer. Er konnte nicht schlafen und erwachte ständig. Jacques war nicht mehr derselbe und kam nicht um ihn zu bedienen, dass billigte er. Musste es billigen! Pierre kam um ihm behilflich zu sein….

Das Drama sprach sich im ganzen Haus herum… und unter der Dienerschaft anderer Häuser. Isabelle brauchte nirgendwo mehr auftauchen. 

Etiénne versuchte standhaft zu bleiben doch gelang es ihm nicht gut. Er verzehrte sich nach ihm, doch was er auch tat Jacques kam nicht mehr… nach einer Woche hatte er gekündigt. Er saß vor ihm und schob ihm seine Entlassungspapiere hin, sah ihn nicht an und verabschiedete sich nicht. Etiénne geleitete ihn zur Tür hinaus… Sandrine, die bei Jacques geblieben war sah sich nach ihm um. Der Herr weinte… dann winkte er ihr und drehte sich um um zu gehen. Als sie am Torhaus ankamen konnte sie eine Bewegung an einem der oberen Fenster wahrnehmen. 

XXX

Er spielte mit, egal was kam, es wurde Winter und draußen bitterkalt. Auch in ihm wurde es kalt. Selbst die Treffen mit dem Baron waren nicht mehr erheiternd, selbst der Baron konnte das nicht verstehen. Er ließ sich treiben und verfiel zusehends in alte Muster… wieder einmal an der Schwelle des Abgrunds.  
Er war zu alt für so was… in den letzten Wochen bekam er immer grauere Haare, es machte ihn fertig. Er versuchte ja nicht abzustürzen, doch es war so schwer… er blieb lange im Bett, hatte keinen Apetit mehr, vernachlässigte sich zusehends. Treffen mit dem Baron fielen aus, Fahrten in die Stadt fanden nicht mehr statt, Ritte ebenfalls. Nichts machte mehr Freude! Magenschmerzen kamen und gingen.

Er sagte sich, er sei einer Illusion aufgesessen! Er glaubte an ihn immer, wurde schwer enttäuscht und er hatte so unendlichen Liebeskummer. Aber was bildete er sich auch ein? Wie konnte er sich in eine Ehe mischen? 

Was man liebt das lässt man gehen!

Irgendwann blieb er einfach liegen, die anderen Diener sorgten sich und schickten nach seinem Arzt aber der konnte nichts feststellen! 

XXX

Es war so gegen Abend als es an der Tür klopfte.

Isabelle stand davor. „Ich muss mit ihm reden“.  
Ein kleiner fülliger Diener starrte sie ungläubig an „Du traust Dich noch hier her“?  
„Ja, bitte sage ihm, dass ich hier bin“.  
„Das werde ich nicht“. Er blickte streng „Du hast genug Unheil über dieses Haus gebracht“.  
„Bitte, August ich muss dringend mit ihm reden“.  
„Nein“.  
„Es geht nicht um mich es geht um Jacques“.  
„Warte hier“. Er ließ sie vor der Tür stehen.

Danach ging er hinauf und klopfte zaghaft an die Tür seines Schlafgemachs. 

Als Etiénne hörte um was es ging zog er sich rasch an und machte sich ein Bisschen zurecht. Als er hinab kam und die Tür öffnete blickte er sie streng an. Sie neigte ihr Haupt tief und sah ihn unterwürfig an. 

„Herr, bitte verzeiht mir“.  
„Du hast Nerven hier aufzutauchen“.  
„Bitte...“  
„Verschwinde, ich will es nicht wissen“.  
„Herr, bitte hören Sie mich an“.  
„Ich sage es nicht zwei Mal“. Damit schloss sich die Tür vor ihrer Nase. 

Er bemerkte wie abgerissen ihre Kleider wirkten, sie sah aus wie eine Dirne… wohl möglich hatte sie ihre Beine gespreizt, weil sie keine Anstellung fand.  
Es klopfte erneut energisch an die Tür. Als er öffnete um ihr ein paar grobe Worte ins Gesicht zu schleudern, fiel sie in seinen Arm und weinte bitterlich. Er trat hinaus mit ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

„Bitte es geht um Jacques, er ist krank… bitte Herr“. Sie rutschte an ihm hinab „Ich werde alles tun was Sie wollen“. Sie öffnete ihr Mieder für ihn. 

Er sah erschrocken aus und starrte auf sie hinab als sie eine Hand an seinen Hosenlatz legte. Sie würde alle Register ziehen damit sie seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam… Er dachte sie müsse verzweifelt sein als ihre Hand ihn zart drückte. Er zog die Hand weg und sie wieder auf die Füße. 

„Wo ist er“?  
„Unten in unserer Wohnung in der Stadtmitte“.

Er befahl seine Kutsche her und dann ließ er sie einsteigen. Er sah sie die ganze Zeit über misstrauisch an, war das eine Falle?

Sie kamen in einem der schlimmsten Viertel der Stadt an, als er ausstieg schlug ihm ein übel riechender Geruch in die Nase. Er hielt sich ein Taschentuch davor und würgte leicht. Er lief ihr nach in eine schlimm runtergekommene Absteige… in ein ärmlich karges Zimmer und dann lag ER dort. 

Etiénne stürzte sich zu ihm, er lag auf einer Stroh schütte am Boden und hustete schlimm. Die Fenster hatten Löcher und ließen einen eisigen Winterwind hinein pfeifen. Sandrine, Ivette, Madeleine und die wenige Monate alte Marie wirkten ebenfalls krank und halb verhungert. Jacques sah ihn schwach an und seine Augen glänzten plötzlich.

„Jacques, mein Lieber, was ist mit Dir passiert“?  
„Herr… es tut gut Euch zu sehen“. Jacques konnte nicht von der althergebrachten Anrede abweichen. 

Er strich durch sein Gesicht und Lächelte gequält, Jacques hustete ihn schwach an. Etiénne schickte Isabelle hinaus sie solle nach seinem Leibarzt schicken. 

„Warum hast Du das getan mon Ami“? Er sah ihn klagend an „Warum hast Du mich verlassen“? Er strich durch sein Haar, „Ich liebe Dich, siehst Du das nicht“?

„Wegen Isabelle, ich habe geschworen sie zu lieben und zu ehren bis in den Tod“.  
„Und das mit Dir und mir...war das denn nichts“? Er lächelte ihn liebevoll an, konnte nicht böse sein.  
„Ich liebe Dich Etiénne, mehr als mir lieb ist“, er sah besorgt aus „ und ich liebe Isabelle“.  
„Sch. Das ist alles gut so“. Er strich wieder über seine Wange „Du kommst mit Deinen Kindern und Deiner Frau heim zu mir“.  
„Aber das was passiert ist...“  
„...Ist Geschichte“!

Isabelle die Jemanden losgeschickt hatte stand an der Tür und hatte alles mitbekommen! Als es still wurde kam sie hinein und sah wie der Herr ihn vorsichtig küsste. Sandrine die es schon längst besser wusste als Jeder der Erwachsenen lächelte… jetzt würde alles gut werden. 

Als der Doktor eintraf konnte er ein ernstes Fieber feststellen. Etiénne ließ am selben Tag die Familie wieder nach Hause bringen. 

XXX

Er würde ihn nicht haben können ohne sie zu akzeptieren. Er ließ es sie, wann immer er sie sah, wissen, dass er sie nur duldete. Die anderen Diener mieden sie, weil sie wussten was sie für Geld getan hatte. Sie musste sich fühlen wie Lele damals! Sie musste die selben Aufgaben verrichten… und doch sie war zufrieden. 

Jacques Genesung dauerte ein paar Monate, er konnte vorsichtig wieder laufen und einige Spaziergänge an der frischen Frühlingsluft unternehmen. Sie liefen ein Stück allein im Garten umher und dann in den nahegelegenen Wald. So lange bis Jacques nicht mehr konnte. Etiénne hob ihn in seine Arme und lief mit ihm auf eine Lichtung, er setzte ihn ab, legte seinen Stock an die Seite, seinen Gehrock aus und lud ihn ein sich zu ihm zu legen. Jacques machte es sich darauf bequem und Etiénne legte sich zu ihm. Er hielt mit dem was er vor hatte nicht hinter dem Berg als er ihn küsste und seine Hose öffnete. 

Er zog ihm rasch die Hose hinab und den Rest störenden Stoff aus. Sein Blick war der eines Irren, er wäre noch umgekommen wenn er ihn nicht bald haben könnte. Als Jacques erst einen dann zwei Finger spürte wusste er, dass er es ernst meinte. Er hatte den ganzen Spaziergang über seine Erregung nicht wahrgenommen, endlich waren sie allein und außer Sicht. Bevor er mehr nachdenken konnte hatte er seine Hose geöffnet und ihn geentert. 

„Oh Jacques, Du machst mich ganz verrückt vor Verlangen“.  
„Herr, Vorsicht“. Er spürte einen gewissen Schmerz als er sich bewegte.

Er spürte seine Hand an empfindlichen Stellen und sein wirklich enormes Verlangen. Etiénne hatte es so eilig, er hielt sich aber zurück. Der Schmerz verebbte irgendwann und Jacques gab sich ihm ohne schlechtes Gewissen hin, hakte sich in seine Weste, riss das Band in seinem Rücken versehentlich im Eifer des Gefechtes ab als er soweit war und hatte es schließlich in der Hand. Er spürte ihn heftig… es war leicht schmerzhaft schließlich wurde Etiénne still und küsste ihn. Als er sich entzog stand er auf und schloss die Hose, danach half er ihm hoch und zog ihn in einen Kuss. 

Sie liefen Hand in Hand heim.

Was man Liebt kommt irgendwann zu einem zurück!


	13. Alles fügt sich

Etiénne war wie erlöst als er Jacques wieder um sich wusste, all die schlechten Gedanken und die Schuldgefühle verzogen sich nach und nach und zurück blieb eine so tiefe Befriedigung, dass er sich oft fragte warum er so einen langen Leidensweg zurückgelegt hatte?  
Er begann seine Gedanken und Erlebnisse aus der Bastille aufzuschreiben und sie zu sortieren, endlich konnte er einmal zurück blicken ohne von Wahnvorstellungen überfallen zu werden.

Er erlebte die Hölle in dieser Zeit, hatte aber gleichzeitig auch tiefe Erkenntnisse. Er überblickte sein Leben und all das was man ihm beigebogen… eingeprügelt hatte! Da waren auf der einen Seite seine Diener die ihn immer verschreckt ansahen wenn ihn die Wut überkam, auf der anderen sein unbändiger zerstörerischer Zorn. Doch der Zorn kam nicht von ungefähr… er kam aus seiner Kindheit wurde von Hauslehrern und Eltern gleichermaßen ausgelöst. Der Zorn suchte sich Wege wie das Wasser durch einen Fels um endlich gehört zu werden. Wo er keine Wege fand brach er eben Dämme, Mauern und Schutzwälle wenn er zu sehr anstaute. Wie zu jener Zeit üblich wurde das Kind der Amme übergeben, Mütter gebaren und sorgten sich nicht viel um ihre Kinder. Etiénne hegte als kleiner Junge eine tiefe Beziehung zu seiner Amme doch als er sechs Jahre alt wurde entriss man sie ihm. Er musste lernen, lernen und lernen. Hatte den alten Schmerz noch nicht ganz überwunden um weiteren Schmerz zu leiden, seelischen Schmerz. Auch den, den man empfindet wenn der kleine Bruder auch noch das letzte Bisschen Zuneigung der Eltern stiehlt. 

Er grübelte lange in die Nacht hinein, hatte Jacques klopfen nicht mal bemerkt. Jacques wollte ihn besuchen doch als er kein Gehör fand verschwand er wieder. 

Etiénne war sich sicher, dass wenn er als kleiner Junge eine andere Erziehung genossen hätte, er nun anders wäre. Doch es half ja nichts, hier war er und er war Jetzt! Mit dieser Erkenntnis konnte er sich jedoch wandeln oder es zumindest versuchen, nichts auf Erden währt ewig! 

Veränderung ist nicht zu umgehen.

Er wälzte die Gedanken hin und her, drehte und wendete sie so, dass er alle Seiten sehen konnte. Jede kleine Erkenntnis führte zu einer großen und jedes Puzzelteil näher zu sich selbst. 

Er sah auf und blickte in das stille Mondlicht da draußen. Es war warm und kalt zu gleichen Teilen. Es beruhigte wenn er aufgebracht war und stürzte ihn in tiefste Traurigkeit wenn die Seele Qualen litt. Er stand auf, öffnete die Fenster weit und reckte sich. Danach schloss er die Augen und atmete die klare Luft ein. Ein bisschen verharrte er wie die Menschen aus den Bildern der Romantiker, er schmunzelte als er sich vorstellte er sei eine Figur aus einem Bild von Spitzweg. Er drehte sich um und lief in den Salon, danach nahm er seine Bascule (die heißgeliebte Türkenkappe), seinen Mantel und begab sich auf einen kleinen nächtlichen Spaziergang. 

Er langte am Wald an und öffnete weit die Arme um die stille Nacht zu umfangen. Ein kleiner Steinkauz sang ihr sein Lied und ein Fuchs hielt Ausschau nach Motten. Etiénne setzte sich auf einen kleinen Fels und blickte still um sich. Er erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als eine Hand sich auf seiner Schulter niederließ und fuhr herum. 

„Jacques, Deinetwegen bekomme ich noch einen Herzinfarkt“.  
„Verzeihung.“  
Er schnaufte tief durch „Komm setze Dich zu mir mon Ami...“. Er wies auf den Platz neben sich, der Stein war groß genug „...und genieße die Nacht mit mir“.  
„Ich wollte Dir Gesellschaft leisten“.  
„Endlich duzt Du mich wieder“.

Etiénne legte seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich, Jacques ließ sich an seiner Seite nieder und schloss genießend die Augen. Sie blieben einfach so, still, nebeneinander sitzen und waren froh sich zu haben. 

„Magst Du Dich zu mir auf die Lichtung dort legen“?  
„Ja, gern“.

Etiénne breitete wieder seinen Mantel aus und legte sich hinauf. Jacques blickte ihn kurz von oben herab an und legte sich zu ihm, Kopf an Kopf in die gegenläufige Richtung. Etiénne sah hinauf in den Sternen klaren Himmel, Jacques sah ebenfalls hinauf und legte eine Hand in Etiénnes Haar. 

„Ich habe in der Bastille so oft in den Himmel gesehen, in das Bisschen was ich sehen konnte und an Dich gedacht. Ich stellte mir vor, dass Du die selben Sterne siehst die ich sehe“! Er strich über seine Wange.  
„Ich versuchte zu helfen wo ich konnte, doch entweder warst Du abwesend und weit weit weg in Gedanken oder sie ließen mich nicht hinein“.  
„Ach Jacques, ich habe mich nie wirklich bei Dir bedankt“. Er sah ihn an. „Ich habe dich behandelt als seist Du ein Hund und scheuchte Dich hin und her, wie oft ließ ich meinen Zorn an Dir aus... und Du? Du hast alles geschluckt, es tut mir aufrecht leid“. 

Jacques ging darüber hinweg als sei es nichts. Doch der Herr ließ nicht locker bis der Diener sich freiwillig äußerte.

„Ich weiß, dass Du tief in Dir ein empfindsamer Mensch bist. Du versteckst es nur hinter dicken Mauern und ehernen Toren die so hoch sind, dass man fast nicht darüber hinweg kommt. Es muss doch Jemanden geben der es verstehen kann“! 

Etiénne hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt und den Kopf auf den Arm aufgestützt, um seinen Worten aufmerksam zu lauschen. 

„Jacques verstehst du nicht, dass ich Dir Unrecht tat“?  
„Das ist Teil meines Berufes“.  
„Aber doch nicht so“.  
„Dir böse sein? Nein, das kann ich nicht“.  
„Danke“.  
Etiénne neigte sich um ihn zu küssen und lange anzusehen. 

„Ich habe dich nicht verdient“.  
„Ich habe DICH nicht verdient“. Jacques sah ihn wissend an.  
„Ich liebe Dich, Du bedeutest mir so viel, wenn Du nicht da bist dann schmerzt es mich sehr. Bitte, verlasse mich nie wieder, ohne Dich ist es hier kalt und einsam“. 

Diesmal war es Jacques der sich auf setzte und ihn dann küsste. 

„Es ist mir egal ob sie uns sehen oder nicht, ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken, verstehst Du das“?  
„Sie wissen es bereits“.  
„Die anderen Diener“?  
„Isabelle hat es ihnen erzählt“.  
„Schlange“. Etiénne ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Nicht“. Jacques legte seine Hand darüber.  
„Was erduldest Du noch…? Du musst Dich wehren, gegen mich, gegen sie, gegen die anderen, ich werfe sie raus“. Er ballte die Hände fester.  
„Nicht, sie kann nichts dafür… bedenke… wie würdest Du reagieren“?  
Er sah so unheimlich wütend aus, dann hellte sich seine Mine auf „Du hast recht, ich reagierte genauso“.  
„Wir sollten jetzt etwas schlafen“.

Etiénne nickte und stand auf, zog seinen Mantel an um ihm dann die Hand zu reichen. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch den Wald zurück ins Haus. 

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen beobachtete er die anderen Diener die ihn manchmal merkwürdig ansahen, manchmal gleichgültig und manchmal fast feindselig. Doch merkwürdigerweise war es ihm egal, wie alt musste er noch werden bevor ihm alles andere egal war? Er lebte nur einmal und er würde ihn nicht aufgeben aufgrund Gesellschaftlicher Normen!

Er stand im Salon und sah sich im Spiegel an. Der Mann der ihn anblickte war nicht mehr jung, er hatte fast gänzlich weißes Haar, seine Koteletten die er sich in der letzten Zeit hatte stehen lassen waren noch grau. Er wirkte hager wie eh und je, sah immer noch gut aus. War immer noch gefürchtet und geachtet. Er sah sich entschlossen an. Schluss mit den Spielereien! 

Er lief in den Salon um sich dort hinzusetzen und ein Buch zu lesen, sollten sie starren. Als der Diener ihm einen Kakao servierte, strich der Herr ihm sanft über die Hand und sah zu ihm auf. Der Diener blickte zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hinauf. Den anderen blieb es nicht verborgen, die Geschichte stimmte. 

„Setz Dich zu mir, mein Lieber“.  
„Herr“.  
Sie plauderten ein Wenig, Etiénne ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen dabei. Sie hatten etwa so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie der ehemalige König in seinem Ankleidezimmer und sie flirteten. 

„Beende Deinen Dienst und folge mir“. 

Jacques war es nun doch ein Bisschen unangenehm, dass er SO offen sprach. Er nickte und folgte ihm die Treppe hinauf in die Bibliothek.

Etiénne verschloss die Tür hinter ihm und legte einen Finger an seinen Mund mit einem „Scht“. Danach nahm er seine Hand und drückte gegen einen der Gobeline. Jacques war nicht überrascht als sich eine Tür öffnete. Er hatte sich so etwas immer schon gedacht. Sie liefen durch einen dunklen Flur vorbei an einigen Zimmern bis sie anhielten. Er hielt seine Hand fester weil er nicht viel sah. Dann drückte Etiénne gegen die Wand und eine weitere Tür öffnete sich in sein Schlafgemach. Etiénne schloss sie wieder und danach die Tür zum Flur.

Etiénne setzte sich auf das Bett und wies ihn zu sich, Jacques sank an seine Seite und sie küssten sich lange.

„Komm, mon Cher“. 

Jacques verstand was er von ihm wollte als Etiénne sich auszog. Unten klopfte es an der Tür, ein Diener kam um an die Bibliothek zu klopfen, doch es wurde nicht gehört. Jacques bemerkte Tumult im Haus. 

„Nein“.  
„Was ist da los“? Etiénne bemerkte es jetzt ebenfalls.

XXX

Vor der Tür stand ein Mulatte der vorgab mit dem Herren sprechen zu müssen in einer Angelegenheit die er vor den anderen Dienern nicht benennen konnte. Er wurde in den Salon geleitet. 

Als Etiénne die große Treppe hinab geschritten kam stand der junge Mann auf und sah seinem Vater in die Augen. Er musste gar nicht mehr erklären wer er war und was er wollte. Etiénne hatte Lele erkannt in ihm! Er blieb wie angewurzelt vor dem jungen Mann stehen und sah ihn von Kopf bis zu den Füßen an. Er hatte krauses, schwarzes Haar, dunkle Augen aber ansonsten sehr helle Haut, seine Nasenflügel waren schmaler als die seiner Landsmänner und er war beinahe so groß wie sein Vater. Der Mann musste an die zwanzig Jahre alt sein. Etiénne schritt ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Was man liebt kommt zu einem zurück.


	14. Rustam

Etiénne blieb lange wie angewurzelt stehen und sah ihn unentwegt an. Der junge Mann wirkte ängstlich und vermied scheu beinahe jeden Augenkontakt.

XXX

Rustam hatte große Angst, denn die Reise von Jamaica bis hier her war eine Tortur. Er hatte einen Master gefunden der eine Rechnung beglich indem er ihn als Matrose auf einem Dreimaster verdingte und büxte dann im nächsten Hafen aus. Er war es gewohnt wie ein Tier behandelt zu werden und vermied eigentlich jeglichen Kontakt mit den weißen Teufeln. Seine Mutter hatte ihm die Geschichte ihre Liaison mit seinem Vater erzählt. Wie es dazu kam, wie lieb sein Vater war, hatte ihn als großartigen Mann angepriesen. Doch Rustam kannte die weißen Männer wie keiner sonst. 

Sein Vater war daher die einzige Rettung, der einzige Unterschlupf den er hatte. Er fand in mindestens drei Wochen heraus wo er wohnte und hatte panische Angst vor seinen Häschern. Immer musste er untertauschen und sich verstecken, da er aber Mulatte war wusste jeder sofort bescheid und „schwärzte“ ihn an. Zudem konnte er sich seinen Vater kaum vorstellen, wusste nur, dass er reich und bedeutend war.

Als er dann in den Salon treten durfte nach vielem betteln erschlug ihn der schiere Reichtum. Wenig später erschien ein Mann, den er definitiv sofort als Vater deuten konnte und nahm ihn ungefragt nach kurzem Zögern in den Arm. Der erste Schock! Er erwartete mit Schimpf und Schande hinausgeworfen zu werden… dann DAS. 

„Sind Sie durstig“? Etiénne konnte sofort deuten, dass es ihm unangenehm war.  
„Ja, Herr“! Er sah demütig zu Boden.

Etiénne hob eine Augenbraue und nickte einem Diener entgegen, der drehte auf dem Absatz um. 

„Bitte“. Er wies auf einen Stuhl.  
„Nein“. Rustam sah sich an und seine schmutzigen, stinkenden, zerissenen Kleider.  
Etiénne neigte den Kopf kurz zur Seite „Das macht nichts“. Er wies wieder darauf „Bitte“. 

Rustam nickte verstört und setzte sich.

Der Diener kam mit Gebäck und Schokolade zurück und stellte das Tablett gekonnt und mit Stil vor den Beiden auf den Tisch. Dann neigte er kurz das Haupt und zog sich zurück. Etiénne sah ihm an, dass er Hunger haben musste. 

„Ach Philip“? Der Diener sah sich um „Hol etwas anständiges aus der Küche“.  
„Herr“. Der Diener nickte knapp und eilte der Bestimmung entgegen.

Danach lehnte er sich bequem an und überkreuzte die Beine, nahm seine Tasse und nippte daran. Rustam fühlte sich wie in einem Verhör, er überlegte schon wieder zu gehen. Etiénnes Ausstrahlung war Autoritär und erfüllte den Raum. Wahrscheinlich musste sie geradewegs erdrückend wirken. Jacques der am Ende des Raumes stand sah ihn dann und wann ebenfalls verblüfft an.

Als Rustam den anderen Mann erblickte fühlte er sich etwas wohler, der wirkte freundlich und einladend, strahlte so eine herzliche Wärme aus. Wahrscheinlich, dachte Rustam, war das Jacques von dem seine Mutter ebenfalls viel löbliches berichtet hatte.

Etiénne wies auf seine Tasse und das ganze gute Gebäck. Rustam nahm zögerlich den Henkel der Tasse und probierte zum ersten Mal Schokolade in seinem Leben. Doch dabei behielt er jede Bewegung in Haus im Auge, um jeder Zeit die Flucht zu ergreifen. 

Plötzlich klopfte, polterte es beinahe, an der Tür. Rustam verschüttete die Schokolade auf seiner Hose und sprang auf. Etiénne sprang ebenfalls auf, straffte sich und schritt beinahe drohend zur Tür. Sein Diener öffnete, draußen standen Rustams Häscher eine Pressgang mit Knüppel und Seil. 

Etiénne schob den Diener an die Seite. „Was wollt ihr“?  
„Unseren Matrosen“ schleuderte ihm ein derber Mann mit faulem Atem entgegen.   
„Euren Matrosen, der rein zufällig vor zwei Tagen an mich verkauft wurde“?  
„Kann garnich sein“.  
„Es stimmt sehr wohl“.  
„Papiere“!  
„Auf dem Weg zu mir… Jamaica ist weit, Messieurs“.   
„Wenn das nich stimmt“… Er schlug mit seinem Knüppel in die Faust.  
„Die Herren haben sicher nichts gegen eine kleine Aufwandsentschädigung“?  
Einer sah den anderen an „Is gut 300 Franc“.

Etiénne hob eine Augenbraue, zückte seine Brieftasche und zahlte sie aus, ließ sich einen blanco Bogen unterschreiben und schloss die Tür. 

„Jacques, bring das zu Monsieur Desmoulin und lass einen ordentlichen Vertrag draus machen“.  
Rustam der natürlich alles mitbekommen hatte sah Etiénne verblüfft an. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und war den Tränen nahe. 

„Eponine, lass dem Herrn ein Bad ein und gib ihm das beste Gästezimmer“.  
„Herr“ Sie knixte. 

Er sah Rustam nach. Dann auf seinen Sessel, der voller Dreck und Schokolade überzogen war, ließ einen professionellen Reiniger bestellen und verzog sich in seine Bibliothek. Das musste auch er erstmal verdauen. Selbst wenn dieser Mann Mulatte… eigentlich Kreole war, er würde ihn anerkennen, er wünschte sich schon lang einen Sohn. Was machte ein Skandal mehr oder weniger aus?! 

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Rustam auf Rat von Jacques an der Bibliothek. Ein Ritter auf einem Gemälde, der seinem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich sah blickte ihn aus stahlblauen, eiskalten Augen an. Selbst sein Vater besaß diese durchdringenden eiskalten Augen. Er schluckte schwer und klopfte nervös.   
Etiénne öffnete und blickte streng, wer wagte es ihn zu stören? Doch dann klarte sich seine Miene auf. Als Rustam eintrat war es etwas verqualmt vom Pfeifen rauch. Er setzte sich und sie sahen sich eine ganze Weile an. Etiénne sagte nichts und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Wieder wurde die Atmosphäre erdrückend. 

„Wie geht es Deiner Mutter, mein Sohn“?  
„Sie ist letztes Jahr verstorben“?  
„Verstorben, sagst Du“?

Er stand langsam auf, so als erdrücke ihn diese Nachricht und lief zum Fenster. Rustam sah wie seine Schultern hinabsackten, er hielt sich am Rahmen fest. Dann fing er sich.

„Wie“?  
„Sie hatte das Fieber“.  
„Hat Sie gelitten“? Er sah hinaus.  
„Sie war sehr schnell tot“.   
„Wie konnte das geschehen“? 

Rustam zögerte, Etiénne sah sich um und ihn fragend an.

„Ein Sklaven schiff“… er sah ihm beinahe zornig in die Augen.  
„Was sagst Du da…“ Er schnitt ihm das Wort ab und hatte ihn am Hemdkragen erwischt… „Verzeih“. Er ließ los und nahm Abstand.  
„Sie ist wie ein Tier verreckt“! Er spie es aus und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Vergewaltigt, gedemütigt und verreckt“. Er zitterte vor Wut „Ihr weißen Teufel… eure Gier ist so groß“. 

Etiénne vernahm den Rest wie durch eine Nebelwand und der alt bekannte Schmerz kehrte schlagartig zurück zu ihm. Er stützte sich an seinem Schreibtisch ab und krümmte sich, die Hand über den Bauch legend. Er zog den Stuhl beinahe zu Boden und schaffte es irgendwie hinauf. Danach wurde ihm speiübel. 

Rustam redete wütend auf ihn ein, so als wäre er an all dem schuld.

„Raus hier“. Etiénne wurde so unfassbar laut, dass man es bis nach Unten hören konnte. 

Jacques stürmte mit dem beinahe gleichzeitig eintreffenden Doktor hinauf, verfrachtete ihn ins Schlafzimmer und sorgte sich schwer. Als der Doktor ging, schlief Etiénne.

Jacques stand vor Rustam und sah böse zu ihm auf. „Was um Himmelswillen haben Sie ihm gesagt“?  
„Ich, ich, wollte ihn nicht verletzen“.  
„Zuspät“.   
„Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, wie meine Mutter gestorben ist und dass das alles die Schuld der weißen Männer ist“.  
„Also auch Ihre“.  
„Meine“?  
„Sie sind halb Weiß“. Er schüttelte den Kopf „Dummer Junge“.

Jacques lief mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen an ihm vorbei. Ließ ihn stehen…

XXX

Etiénne war am Mittag längst wieder wach und starrte die Decke an. Als Jacques nach ihm sah bemerkte er sein eintreten nicht mal. Jacques setzte sich an seine Seite und nahm seine Hand.

„Es tut mir leid“.  
„Ich hätte sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen“.  
„Sie wollte gehen“.  
„Jetzt ist sie tot“.  
„Sie wollte frei sein, sie hat immer gesagt sie gehöre nicht hier her“.

Rustam stand an der Tür und lauschte, er fasste sich ein Herz und klopfte. Jacques stand auf und öffnete abwehrend die Tür. Etiénne bekam aber mit wer da stand.

„Jacques, lass ihn rein“. 

Rustam erschrak, als er den nun gänzlich weißhaarigen Etiénne sah. Er stand betroffen vor ihm und sah ihn an. Etiénne wies auf den anderen Platz neben sich mit klopfender Hand. Jacques hielt sich diskret im Hintergrund um dann hinaus zu gehen. 

„Wenn ich ungeschehen machen könnte“…. Er verstummte im Satz.  
„Ich wollte nicht aufbrausend sein“.  
„Schon gut, Sie können nichts dafür, mein Temperament geerbt zu haben“. 

Etiénne ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie eine Weile. Eine neue Schmerz welle kam und verging ganz langsam wieder. Medizin die noch vor kurzem geholfen hatte konnte leider nicht gegen Psychische Leiden, die sich im Körper manifestierten ankommen. 

„Nicht“. In dem Moment wirkte er sehr alt „Nicht den Arzt holen“. 

Sie redeten ein Bisschen bis Etiénne müde wurde und einschlief. 

XXX


End file.
